Apocalypse and its Gatekeeper
by Kid Darkness
Summary: As Major of the Black Order Troop, it's Lavi's job to fight against zombies and protect humankind from destruction. But enter the mysterious Noah Troop and the even more secretive Allen Walker, Lavi finds himself tangled in a web of lies and dark deceits. Lavi has to choose a side, before the coming of the apocalypse. Before mankind falls.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't owe hide nor hair of D. Gray Man, so don't kill me! After almost 1 year of radio silence, here's my next story, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"_We bring you news of today; there has been an increase of tsunamis and earthquakes happening all around the world. The Germany, Russia and America government has been working around the clock for this disturbing turn of events!"_

"_-Massive fissures appearing across leagues, and it seems that nobody knows how deep those cracks of the earth goes. Meanwhile, in Hawaii and other countries, their volcanoes –which are thought to be dormant- are erupting at random times with no explanation-"_

"_Radioactive wastes are excellent breeding ground for viruses to be produced. Out of all those new viruses, there is one that is deadly to us humans. According to my team and me, this virus attacks the human body systems and mutates them from the inside out to fit their needs. If you can pay attention to the screen-"_

"_Behind me, people are attacking at random things and screaming like they are animals! They're going out of control! Oh my God, they're chasing after us! Help! Stop-"_

"_-this is, literally speaking, the age of zombies,"_

* * *

"**OFFICERS OF TROOP: BLACK ORDER, PLEASE REPORT TO MAIN ROOM. REPEAT. OFFICERS OF TROOP: BLACK ORDER, PLEASE REPORT TO MAIN ROOM"**

The blasting voice of a recorded woman echoed through the busied halls. Some went about their way again, uncaring now that the announcement was not concerning them. But as for others, they picked their way grudgingly from their private rooms. All accept one.

First lieutenant Lenalee strode her way calmly into her superior's dark room and found the slumbering figure snoring the daylights away. Only his red vibrant hair that moved with the silent wind and the slow rising and falling of the blanket was proof that the man didn't pay heed to the announcement at all. Taking in a silent sigh, she pulled the thick blankets away and switched on the torturing lights all in 10 seconds flat. The effect was immediate.

"ARGH! The lights! Where're you, you miserable creep!" The awakened man cursed colorfully while swinging his hidden knife around as if warding away the intruder. Lenalee waited for him to stop his train of curses and folded her arms like a mother would do to a stubborn child.

"Colonel Komui's paging us. As Major and captain of the Black Order troop, you have to attend the meeting, whether you like it or not, Lavi"

The now fully awakened Major rubbed his weary eye that showed a tinkling bottle-green color, "We just came back from a mission and he wants to see us _now_? Wow, your brother has a wicked sense of timing there," After dressing up and making sure he had his hammer in its sheath, Lavi grumbled with his way towards the main room with Lenalee trickling behind.

"Black Order Troop, attention!" Lavi commanded as Komui entered the room with a folder in his gloved hands. 4 soldiers, including Lenalee, saluted with 2 fingers and squared shoulders as their sector commander waved them by. Taking their seats, they waited for Komui to give them the details of their new mission.

By now, Lavi was already used to the hectic schedule. Since zombies have practically taken over the world, normal humans were working around the clock to counterattack the new invasion. The countries banded together to come up with a solution, and that solution came in the form of Central Headquarters. Central formed sectors below it and filled said sectors with soldiers in their top forms. Soldiers with incredible strength and deep knowledge, fighters that have inhuman abilities and perfect control. A solution to the problem. These soldiers took the world back by storm, and had succeeded in fighting against the zombie war. Central was dubbed to be the 'savior of the world' as more and more areas around the globe were swept clean by sector soldiers. Zombies were being killed daily by sector soldiers, and the world was slowly returning to its once pristine form.

_But how come it feels like we've been given more and more missions nowadays? _Lavi mused.

"At ease, soldiers. You're not gonna go into another mission, so stop giving me that I-hate-you-for-ruining-my-only-rest-time look," Komui smiled weakly at the dark glares of Black Order Troop. Besides Lenalee, swordsman Kanda clicked his tongue with soft disapproval.

"Then why have you called us?" Krory asked with his head tucked down humbly.

Komui lifted what seems like a paper message and began to read out loud to the curious soldiers.

_Dear whoever it is that is reading this goddamn piece of shit letter, that stupid Central gave us this stupid order to bring over a certain package that cannot be described in goddamn paper. Those Central bastards said that this stupid package of yours can aid the human side in this godforsaken war. We didn't want to, but crazy Central got all PMS on us so now we have to follow orders. We're coming to your lousy Sector soon with this stupid, good-for-nothing package. So you better be ready to receive us or we'll hunt you down. And by us, I meant the Noah Troop of the idiotic Central. Goodbye and good riddance. –Devit of the grand and mighty and awesome Noah Troop._

Lavi resisted the urge to face-palm himself as Komui finished reading the strange letter. Miranda, primary sniper of the troop, laughed nervously at the free use of the English language in its crude way.

"Are we dealing with children now, Komui?" Kanda asked with venom in his sharp voice. He only received a shake of the head from said officer in charge. Before he could say anything however, Lenalee gave the samurai a nudge in the ribs.

"The Noah Troop is one of _the_ best sectors of Central. They have a straight record with thousands of missions under their sleeves, and many country leaders are looking for them to do suicidal missions because they have this strange ability to come out alive. Some sectors called them the 'walking dead' because of that,"

"What irony to call them that when we're the ones fighting these zombies, aka 'walking dead'," Lavi chuckled, amused by Lenalee's explanation that sounded so much like she was praising them as Gods. But Lavi knew better. There were no Gods, no Devils, no such thing called angels and no demons. From a very young age, he knew there was only him, zombies, and the blood path that he decided to take after his parents were brutally murdered in front of him.

"-now coming," Komui finished his report, snapping Lavi out of his past misery. _No need to dwell in the past now!_

"Watcha say, Komui? Sorry, I wasn't listening," Lavi had the nerve to smile sheepishly as Komui sighed at his pitiful Major.

"The Noah Troop is a-coming. I've got confirmation of a truck coming this way at top speed. But there're also signs of zombies trailing after them and it looks like they're not giving up the chase…"

With all the confidence and stride of a proud Major –as contrast to the blubbering idiot before-, Lavi picked himself up and threw his commanding officer a sly grin before ordering his troop on the go, "Well, what are we waiting for, a party? Let's give this so-called 'walking dead' troop a warm Black Order welcome!"

Alarms were blaring red as soldiers aced to the inventory to snatch weapons of their selective choices. All around, the soldiers of Black Order troop were thrown into different directions by orders from their officers. Suiting up with armor as light as feathers but as tough as a rhinoceros's hide, they marched and fanned out into positions. The 6 top officers of Black Order Troop took the lead and waited with their weapons out, ready to receive Noah Troop. Lavi's one eye quickly adjusted itself to the blinding sun, with the steel buildings all around them glittering in the afternoon weather. There were no noises outside, and only an occasional rustling can be heard. Lavi signaled to Miranda to keep an eye on the sky, as these mutated zombies had found a way to sprout wings and claws like a hunting bird of prey. An undead hunting bird of prey, if Lavi had enough time to think about them.

Soon, they can pick up the growing rumble of a large truck heading their way. That wasn't the only thing heading their way; a herd of runner zombies were right behind the vehicle, and they sure looked hungry! Barking out new orders, Komui and Lavi ran forwards to help the truck carry on its final journey. Black Order soldiers ran together, releasing bullets that tore the flesh of the zombies and hearing them cry out in pain. Picking up speed, Lavi swerved his large hammer into the skull of another near zombie, narrowly missing those jaws and claws that had infected many others before him. The truck coming closer to the entrance of the sector. _Get in there already!_

Suddenly, a large explosion threw the truck aside, breaking the truck into millions of shredded pieces. The large zombie worm that burrowed its way underneath appeared out of the hole and began vomiting out more zombies from its mouth. Roaring with frustration, Lavi smashed the freaky worm before it had time to release more zombies, ending the immediate source of invaders. All around him, the soldiers continued to fight the last of the runner zombies, which had no protection against the sector's weapons. It took longer than expected, but by sundown the wave of zombies dwindled to nothing and only a handful of soldiers were sent to the infirmary for recovery.

Lavi joined with Komui to watch the last of the burning truck become ashes. Luckily, his fellow officers had taken no damage, and no harm was done to the sector in a large scale. But the package.. The Noah Troop..

"Well, so much for the 'package that can aid the human side of the war', huh?" Lavi mumbled soberly as Komui watched on silently.

They have failed to retrieve the package and the Noah Troop was no more. _Central's gonna have a fudging fieldtrip with us…._

* * *

_And the end of the prelude, I do hope you enjoyed the teaser. I've seen a lot of Laven in a high-school theme, and I thought, "why not I write one about zombies just to smite this high-school flow haha" As usual, I'm wondering whether it's worth continuing this story, so if you want to know more, give me a shout-out in a review or I'll assume nobody's interested.. Have an awesome day! =D -Kid Darkness-_


	2. Chapter 2

Lavi and the others stood in attention at the main hall, watching with pity and Komui while he was being shredded by Central's General, Malcolm C. Lvellie. The tall man with squared shoulders and a pointed look glared angrily at Black Order's main commander until the silence was overbearingly heavy.

"Are you meaning to say that you lost _both_ package and the Noah Troop at the same time?!" General Malcolm screeched into the speakers from the large screen, making the echo bounced off quite loudly. Komui opened his palms in defense like Malcolm would somehow burst from the digital screen and grab his throat in anger. Lavi cringed at the anger in Malcolm's gnawing voice; ever since he met that dude, he hated this man with all his guts. He didn't know why Malcolm ticked him off the wrong way even though the General did nothing to offend him, but that hatred feeling was adamant on staying there. Lavi didn't mind the feeling in the least, because he also felt like slamming that oddly-looking rectangular face into the nearest table until he's satisfied.

"It wasn't intentionally, General. The worm zombie came out from underneath the truck and it burst into flames. We were held back by a wave of zombies too," Komui tried to explain. But Malcolm was wearing a face of mild surprise and suspicion.

"Wait, did you say truck?" That was a strange question to ask, coming out from the mouth of a General. Komui was also thinking the same thing as he carefully answered the popped question.

"Yes, a truck. You know the vehicle with 4 larger-then-normal wheels and carry a big cargo at the back. The one that makes that God-awful horn sound and-"

"I KNOW WHAT A TRUCK IS, thank you very much, Komui…" Malcolm stopped Komui's blabbering before it got towards the subject of dogs and how hyperactive they are –don't ask, Komui just _does_- ".. What I'm saying is that I've summoned _2 _trucks for the transport of the Noahs Troop and their cargo. If you reported that you can't find any bodies or cargo inside the first truck-"

"-then there's a chance of them being in the 2nd truck!" Komui finished with newfound hope. _But wait, wasn't there only 1 truck coming our way? What if the 2__nd__ truck got destroyed during the journey here and we didn't know about it? _Lavi thought grimly as he mused on the possibilities as to why be the 2nd truck separated with the first one_. Maybe it's because there wasn't any 2__nd__ truck in the first place._ General Malcolm must've thought the same thing, because he stole Komui's wavering attention again by using his holier-then-thou voice into the poor, abused speakers,

"Colonel Komui, Black Order's new mission is to search for the missing 2nd truck, be it in ashes or in pieces. I want to find out what happened to the other truck before the blasted zombies get their hands on it!"

Komui saluted at his officer, signaling the Black Order Troop to salute as well. After the screen tuned black once more, Komui adjusted his white hat and clicked his tongue together as he commanded his waiting troop, "You heard the man! Let's get to it!"

5 clean minutes later, Lavi found himself in a flying helicopter together with none other than Kanda. Lenalee and the others were on ground, searching high and low for the missing ghost truck. Lavi took to the skies as he and Kanda had the better eye-sight among the officers in charge. Kanda mumbled something about 'useless officers' and 'good-for-nothing usagi', but Lavi let that last comment slip by. He had a truck to look out for and it needed his 100% full attention to find the missing vehicle. _If there's a 2nd truck in the first place! _Lavi gripped tightly at the edge of the open copter as he leaned forward more to get a good look at the surroundings.

Just as Kanda was about to give up searching for that goddamn burden-on-wheels, a trail of smoke was coming their way. And it was picking up speed. _The truck!_

"Usagi, over here!" Kanda pointed to supposed direction and Lavi turned just in time to see the coming danger. He screamed while whipping out his hammer, swinging it to Kanda's direction,

"GET DOWN!" Kanda ducked instantly to dodge with claws of a bird zombie. The intruder found itself being smacked in the face by a metallic hammer, and it disappeared onto the depths of solid ground. Kanda unsheathed his sword, ready for a sky battle while Lavi took the other side. Lavi can see the running truck coming their way with a whole bunch of new zombies biting close to its round heels. The truck was pouring every drop of petrol into escaping the zombies, the cargo glittering brightly in the sunlight. Lavi shouted at the driver to land the helicopter, but found it futile as the ground was laid flat with zombies like a thick blanket. Zombies that looked like they mutated from the mighty rhinoceros caught up with the lorry's side, and with a single lift of their sharpened horns, flipped the cargo off the truck. Lavi's heart got caught up in his throat, watching helplessly as the precious cargo did some somersaults in the air and landed smack right in the middle of the conjoining road.

He panicked when he saw all 4 directions of the road covered with zombies that lusted for blood, as if hungry for whatever was inside that cargo. "SHIT! CALL FOR BACKUP NOW! WE'VE GOT TO SECURE THE CARGO!" Lavi commanded at the top of his lungs, trying to pass his voice above the screaming sounds of bird zombies and those screeching zombies below.

What Lavi didn't know was that the said cargo can secure itself just fine without them.

All 4 sides of the transport cargo opened up like a cage wall and -almost _like_ a cage wall- released the animals trapped within them. 7 soldiers outfitted with armor of the blackest kind stood back-to-back with one another, slowly being surrounded by the upcoming zombies. Some of them pulled out their massive guns that Lavi thought were actually illegal and dangerous to use, since their large, gaping nozzles spelled out disaster to both gunner and target. An overly-large fat man with a sinister smile on his face threw up what looks like an umbrella and shouted almost gleefully,

"NOW!"

And the only noise Lavi and Kanda heard was the ever constant raining of bullets, purely loud and clear for everyone under the radius of 5 miles to hear and shiver with fear. Empty bullets were quickly replaced by new and armed bullets, letting their empty shells discarded like a dead thing. In all 4 directions, the guns that blazed with a blasting sound spat out bullets too fast for Lavi to see. The zombies were taken aback and were killed in mere seconds, slowly making an invisible wall around the opened cargo box. When 1 of the gigantic guns were out of bullets, the gunner cursed a second before being handed another gun and swung it widely onto his broad shoulders. _Is that a Mega-17 bazooka?! _Lavi's mental question was answered as soon as the tall man pulled the trigger and a freaking missile flew out of the mouth and into the throngs of zombies. It tore apart the wave of zombies, throwing some of them into the air and then being targeted by the other gunners on sight. The only thing left in its wake was a deep hole and a hot trail of smoke. Tens by thousands the zombies began to fall back. But the massacre wasn't over.

Out from the formed and still intact box jumped a man like Lavi has never seen before. If there was one thing that new man was, _he is ENORMOUS! I'm talking Herculean size! _The man was –unsurprisingly- wasn't wearing a shirt, Lavi observed. His upper body was covered with nothing but bulky muscle and hard-rocked abs that looks abnormal for any normal man. His scars and veins showed themselves quite clearly on his darkened skin, and the man roared like an enraged lion before running straight into the wave of zombies. _He's gonna get himself infected! _By default, normal humans can turn into zombies when said infected scratches or bites humans. So imagine Lavi's pure shock when he saw the insane soldier running into the arms of the zombies with absolutely no armor and no protection.

One by one, the zombies find themselves being ripped apart by the merciless hands of the mammoth of a soldier. The soldier fought the zombies with literally nothing but his hands, and he had taken no damage whatsoever in the process. Kanda watched too as he ripped yet another zombie to pieces, but his keen sight saw a creeping zombie sneaking behind the fighting man.

"LOOK OUT!" Kanda shouted to nothing, and the man turned from his battle to see the creeping zombie jump from its hiding place and attacked the man with open jaws of razor-sharp teeth.

Before the zombie could lay its hungry teeth at him however, he was frozen solid. The soldier growled angrily as if this now-frozen zombie had just wasted his time and he was above such little things. With a swoop of his giant hands, he crushed the zombie into icicle pieces and continued onwards his killings like nothing has happened. Lavi looked back to the box to see a beautiful archer poised and ready to release her next arrow. With blonde hair that looked a lot like smooth gold, the sharp-eyed woman aimed her next target and threw her frosty arrow, encasing the petrified zombie with unmelting ice. Both Lavi and Kanda stood with jaws unhinged as they saw zombie after zombie being immobilized as if the God of Winter came down and touched them with His icy fingers.

Then, they saw a flitting shadow jumping from here to there. One second, the mischievous shadow was killing the zombies, another second it was throwing a zombie off of the muscular man's back. The shadow appeared as a young girl, with an untainted face that looked too out-of-place in a time like this. With all the silence and swiftness of a night sparrow, the girl assassinated each zombie before they even knew what was going on. The archer shot yet another iced arrow, the shadowy girl came down like an angel to fall judgment on their poor souls whilst the monstrous man laid siege on their rotting bodies. The gunners were no easy picking, as they held that invisible wall made by their bullets with great strength and dedication.

It was a killing from the very start by the 'walking dead', the Noah Troop.

After the eradication, it was deemed safe for the helicopter to land nearby. Lavi quickly jumped off followed closely by Kanda and they went together to greet the Noah Troop. Up close, he could see the herculean of a man with new scratches and bite marks that barely painted the man's muscular skin red with blood. _And is that an arrow stuck to his back?! _Lavi shivered as he saw the man arguing with the solemn archer about the pointed arrow on his back. There were twins too, Lavi observed. Those twins were laughing gaily at the small fight while another man checked the shadow girl lovingly, like a father would to his precious daughter. The fat man, who Lavi thought to be the leader of the troop, stood calmly at his troop's spectacle. He wore small glasses and had a tall hat on his head, with that same umbrella held together by his two gloved hands. That same eerie smile was still on his large face when Lavi came closer to grab the Noahs' attention.

When the newcomers saw the familiar Red Cross that symbolizes the Central soldiers, they relaxed immediately. All except one.

"Zoooooooooooooooombiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeesssssssss!" The gargantuan man ran towards them with a speed that Lavi thought impossible. Kanda got into defense position as Lavi raised his hammer in reply, freaking out inwardly at the red bloodlust evident in those man's eyes. Before the man could come any closer and end the soldiers' lives, he was stopped abruptly by another Noah.

"Skinn, they're not our enemies. They're our friends, the Black Order, remember?" with a smooth baritone voice that women would swoon over, the man stood protectively in front of Lavi and Kanda.

"Come on, Skinn. If you let 'em be, I'll give you my sweets!" the playful girl flitted to Skinn's shoulder, smiling happily. The archer only shook her head in disapproval as the leader and the twins laughed onwards at the persuasion. Skinn backed off slowly as the little girl held out sweets for him to take as a reward.

The man that somehow saved their lives turned and gave a slight mock bow in respect. His unruly hair was tied back into a ponytail, the man with yellow eyes gazed at Lavi's bottled-green own like he was searching for his soul. Lavi knew this nobleman had some strength in him if he was to handle that almighty Mega-17 bazooka like it weighed nothing. Not one to back down, Lavi stared right back with dignity and blind bravery which took the noble man by surprise. With new respect, the Noah took out his hand in newfound greeting.

"The name's Tyki Mikk. This large man behind me is Skinn and that annoying little fly on his shoulder is Road," He started the introductions, gaining a "I'm not annoying, you useless piece of crap!" from said Road.

"I'm Jasdero-"came the intro from Lavi's right side "-and I'm Devit," Lavi turned to his left to see a gleaming smile right in front of him. Both of the twins were pulled away from the confused Lavi by another older nobleman, "G'morning. I'm Sheril, Road's father. Allow me to relieve you of these nuisances,"

With all the patience of a father, he tugged the twins away and Tyki finished up the introductions, "The lady with the blue bow is Lulubell. Don't get on her bad side, her arrows are _really_ sharp and pointy, not to mention as cold as her usual demeanor," the archer mutely gave Lavi a small smile in greeting. Lavi politely bowed in return, no use making enemies out of an enraged archer! Before Tyki could conclude, the fat man bumped him to the side and shook both Lavi and Kanda's hands cheerfully like he was greeting long lost friends.

"I'm called the Earl. Pleasure to finally meet you, Lavi and Kanda! I must say, this is not the best place I imagined to have met you, but hey, we're in the middle of a war, after all!" the Earl's constant hyper activeness painfully reminded Lavi of Komui's own, making a note to himself to never allow those two to travel together.

"How'd you know our names?" Kanda asked suspiciously, but Earl only returned the glare with a knowing smile in his eyes.

"Because we know," was the only answer Kanda was ever going to get in that knowing-names matter. Lavi cleared his throat before asking,

"The package?" Lavi asked meekly, his body being shaken curiously by Earl's movement. The Earl let go of their hands and gestured to the opened cargo, where a large package was sitting daintily there and was untouched by the massacre that occurred just moments earlier. Lavi breathed a sigh of relief as he thought the mission was a failure, "We thought you'll never come with the package,"

The Earl tilted his big head in mild confusion, "What do you mean? We know we sent a letter, but didn't he tell you we were coming?"

Now it was Lavi's turn to look confused, "who's 'he'? You are the first Noahs we've seen so far,"

The Noahs widen their eyes in surprise; even Lulubell looks a bit distraught. Then all eyes went to Tyki, who was innocently smoking his new cigarette away. As he felt the Noahs hatred waves aimed at him, Tyki took a deep breath and puffed out his smoke in weariness, "The little shounen wanted to _walk_ here instead of taking the motorbike. I didn't let him, but he gave me those puppy-dog eyes and you know how people get when he shows the puppy-dog eyes!" Tyki ended with a small whine in his defense. With a collective sigh, the Noahs knew what Tyki meant about those 'puppy-dog eyes', but Road only clipped Tyki on the head,

"Can you get any idiotic? How could you let my future husband to walk all the way here without protection?!" she wailed, crying to Sheril who wanted nothing to do with a crying daughter.

Tyki wasn't affected by the small attack at the least, "he's not your future husband, and he belongs to no one. Little shounen can take care of himself just fine and you know it," he sighed, completely unattached to the fact that one of the Noahs are still out there, all alone and defenseless.

Lavi led them back to Black Order sector, where the Noahs could take their rest and catch up on their strength from the long journey and sudden zombie attack. Tyki clapped Lavi's frigid shoulder to comfort the anxious Major.

"Don't worry about the our missing soldier, he'll be fine,"

Lavi relaxed as the assurance was said in a knowing voice, "why didn't he travel with you guys?"

"He wanted to see the scenery and what not. If he runs into any trouble, he'll call us, no doubt about that. So stop frowning, it's bad for the complexion," Tyki joked, causing Lavi to laugh slightly.

"So he's that kind of dude that works solo when it comes to zombies, huh?"

Tyki stopped in his tracks and gave Lavi a confused look while scratching his head, "zombies? What're zombies?"

Before Lavi can fully comprehend his shock, Earl came by with a sharp look that contradicts his smiling face. Tyki knew when to shut up and pat Lavi's back again in comfort as he sighed, "It'll be alright. If I know my little shounen, he's already on his way here if he's not already here!" with that, Tyki followed Earl to their ready quarters, leaving the dazed Lavi to his thoughts. Lavi wondered whether Tyki was joking when he said he didn't know what zombies were, but assuming his naughty personality, Tyki was most probably playing a fool. _And who's the 'little shounen' they're all talking about?_

Meanwhile, the little shounen was already on the move. Covered in a tattered old brown cloak, the boy just turned man shook his head as he entered the nearest building,

"Brrr… Why is it so cold here?"

* * *

_Can I stop here? haha I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! It makes me feel great when there are people liking this story, I feel appreciated! Warms my heart too when I saw reviews, and the first thing I thought of was, "WOW, there're people who likes my story?! zdsdjkvnzsdjnijddv" You guys are Awesome, hands down! So lemme take this moment to thank you lovelies,_

**Kiari Walker**

**Andune Carnesir**

**The Weirdo In The Corner**

**Ennael**

**xXSakuloverXx**

**Koike**

**MercenaryCrime**

**ThatAnonGirl**

**MidnaWolf**

**gemma. jean. kim**

**theinternetisunhealthy**

_You guys/girls are awesome, did I tell you that? Yes? Well, I'll tell you again just to make sure. Please review and have a wonderful day =D_


	3. Chapter 3

Lavi the other Black Order officers were waiting patiently in the training hall as the Noahs were settling in their new temporary quarters, their weapons taken out for cleaning and sharpening. Major Lavi was still worried for that 1 missing Noah who was still out there, missing in action. He watched the other soldiers training around him; their hard-worn expressions clear in their war-torn faces. Amusing himself, Lavi began to picture how would the missing Noah would look like; would he be as strong as Skinn? Or another of those obsessive nobleman? How about a young one like Road, or as weirdly creepy like Earl with a large smile on his own face? That last suggestion gave shivers down Lavi's spine, hoping that that last thought was _not_ true.

While he was musing, the Noahs made their entrance to greet the officers of Black Order. All of the soldiers stopped their ministrations to witness the coming of this new Noah Troop. The hall was dampened with silence and curiosity, which the quickly turned to a mixture of awe and mistrust. Lavi could sense nervousness and fear with a hint of hatred emitting from his fellow men, but he could not find it in himself to correct the soldiers' first impression of the Noahs. After all, he was there when the Noahs went all-killing streak insane during the zombie attack. It was hard not to feel suspicious around them, the uncomfortable feeling running through his mind. But who was he to judge the Noahs? As long as they serve the same purpose as anyone else in this room, shouldn't they be treated and welcomed as everyone would? Coming up with the decision, Lavi sheathed his hammer back into his holster before getting up and greet the Noahs with a cheerful smile. The Noahs were visibly taken aback at Lavi's warm welcome.

"We're used to the stares, Lavi. Normally, soldiers would look at us with a twisted expression," The Earl explained, shaking Lavi's outstretched hand again. Before Lavi could come up with an excuse to cover up his friends' lack of politeness, something in Earl's pocket started to purr loudly. The walkie-phone buzzing for attention. A perfect means of constant and swift communication, the great blend of walkie-talkie and phone was one of the compulsory accessories a soldier should have in their arsenal at all times. With it, a soldier can immediately call for back-up or receive a distress call from several miles away. _Saved lives, this small device has_, Lavi thought.

"Excuse me, I think this call's important," the overly-obese man frolicked -yes, _frolicked_- away to pick up his walkie-phone call, leaving Lavi to face the rest of his Noahs. Lavi was warming up towards Tyki and Road as they were one of the more outgoing Noahs among them.

"-poor twins; it really is a pity that Jasdero and Devit suffers from a rare disease that rots their brain cells and eats them from the inside out," Sheril mused sadly.

"What the hell you talking about?!" Devit cried out in anger, "We ain't suffering from nothing!" Said Jasdero, pointing his gun at Sheril's head.

"I think he's talking about how you're lacking from something called 'common sense'," laughed Road, the joke reaching both Lavi and Tyki. Lulubell and Skinn just chuckled quietly at the side, silently agreeing with Road.

"WHAT?!" shouted Earl, his sudden outburst ringing through the training arena. The Noahs perked up when they heard the murmuring voice the Earl was talking to, a serene smile creeping out of Tyki's face. The Earl continued on talking as if he didn't just scream like a little girl a few moments prior, "Yes, we're safe in here, you should- no, you can't… Really, now?.. No, stay put and don't go anywhere!" Earl ended the call with a huff of exasperation, but his smile ever constantly painted on his face.

"What did he say?" Tyki arched an eyebrow, the serene smile turned into amusement.

The Earl sighed as he pocketed his phone, giving an apologetic nod towards Lavi, "The good news is that he's finally arrived in the city-" a collective sigh of relief followed by Tyki's waiting look prompted Earl to continue, "-the bad news is, he's lost,"

Tyki laughed expectantly as Lulubell and Sheril face-palmed themselves. Lavi watched calmly as Tyki asked for more details from the Earl, who put up quite a show of innocence while the other Noahs continued to laugh on. Obviously the Noahs knew this was coming, as they weren't panicking about their missing one now turned into the lost one.

"I'll help you find him," the Noahs turned to the still-standing-here Lavi, who put up his hand like a student would reluctantly do to the waiting teacher. Putting his weight to one leg in silent awkwardness, the Major reasoned with them, "You guys are probably tired after the fight. I'll go and bring him back instead. I mean, if he's like you guys, surely he can't be _too_ hard to find, right?"

In a storm of fury, the Noahs were already pushing Lavi to the entrance of the Black Order. Snatching Lavi's walkie-phone out of his breast pocket, Earl pressed some numbers and saved each Noahs' number inside just in case of an emergency. Lavi couldn't take his walkie-phone back because he was immediately barraged by the Noahs holding out pieces of armor and putting them onto Lavi's clothed body.

"-him back in 1 piece!"

"If anything goes wrong, you have our numbers! Call us!"

"He's most probably wearing his usual cloak-"

"Don't give him mitarashi dango or he won't come back-"

"-that little shounen. Thank goodness you volunteered-"

"-around 3rd and Tom Street. Look around there!"

And 3 seconds later, Lavi found himself fully suited up with his signature headband in place and hammer readily sheathed in his clean holster. Ignoring the nagging feeling that he had just signed his death warrant when he volunteered for getting the lost Noah, Lavi wondered strangely about how they were able to put on his armor in less than a minute without taking out his hammer holster. _They even fixed my hair!? _Putting 'able to dress people up within a minute' in his 'impossible things the Noahs do' mental list, Lavi walked his way towards the street name.

Luckily Lavi was able to make his way through without any hassle. But he wasn't expecting any, as Tom Street was one of the clean streets. A clean street is a street mostly clean of zombies and where human population bloomed once again in their well-gained freedom. A no-zone street is a street- _yes, you guess it_- a street with zombies still actively running amok and looking for fresh flesh to feast upon. After a few twists and turns, Lavi finally managed to have visual on the targeted building. Before the Noahs had all but thrown him out, Earl told him –_more like shouted in my ear!_- that the lost Noah was "in a place where there's a big cross and there're people kneeling down," Lavi gazed at the tall church once more and entered with a mission in the mind.

The interior of the church was nothing to be amazed of. Like any other modest churches, it had long rows of pews at each side, parting in the middle for mass processions to take place. Tiled pictures hung on the walls depicting lives of the saints and other people, their colored squares reflecting the sunlight just about right. There was a small altar in front, with its traditional two standing candles at its sides. Lavi took a moment to bow humbly at the wooden cross before taking a seat at the pew right at the back. There were people praying and walking around doing menial tasks to run the church, and even the unbeliever Lavi could feel the calm and smoothing atmosphere only a holy place can bring. But Lavi was feeling anything but calm. _Look for a man with a cloak. Then tell me to look for him in the only busy place where practically everyone wears a cloak! What the f-_

Lavi didn't have time to feel sorry for himself, as a sudden burst gained his attention. The side of the wall was crumbling down and stones of cement were thrown apart easily. Lavi's heart stopped as he saw what seems to be the most-horrendous looking zombie he had ever seen, and he had seen his fair share of zombies!

"**Where are you?! Hiding isssssssss not an option, ssssssso come out!"**The zombie with the lower body of a giant snake and the upper part of a human threw the pews from side to side as if they were nothing but toys to her. Her green scales slithered across the floor as she grabbed screaming humans and tossed them aside like ragdolls. Lavi could see her red snake eyes narrowing as she picked up another woman with her sharp and long nails, **"you're not him! Come out ssssso I can ssssslit that pretty little throat of yoursssss, little one!"**She hissed, the woman in her hands crying out.

Lavi pulled out his hammer in 1 hand and his walkie-phone in the other, pressing the first number in his contact list, "I need back-up! There's a freaking talking zombie here!"

"_Find Allen now! Find him, Lavi!" _The Earl's loud voice crackled instantly. Lavi's walkie-phone slipped from his hand as he was hit by the snake zombie's swinging tail, causing him to make hard contact with the wall behind him. The zombie slithered hungrily towards Lavi,

"**Well well now, look what I ffffound here; a losssst rat! You'll make a good meal until the ssssssmaller rat comesssss out!" **She licked her lips, her forked tongue coming out to sense the air like a snake would to taste her surroundings. Lavi grunted, thankful that he didn't break any bones during his fall. Holding his hammer in a fighting position, he called out confidently,

"I don't think I'd make a good meal, all this awesome muscle with no fats might be too much for your liking. But I'll be glad to play with you, come on!"

With a loud hiss, the zombie attacked Lavi. Lavi quickly dodged her swinging claws and faster tail, his hammer already producing a counterattack in midair. A direct hit at her side had sent the zombie to the ground, but only for a moment. For one not donning armor or protection of any kind, the zombie was a hard-core opponent to beat! Lavi found himself on the defensive side more times than he needed to, but he couldn't find any room to attack her! As time passed, the zombie grew stronger whilst Lavi grew weary and _I need to freaking plan a battle strategy before I really become her next meal! _Distracted, Lavi narrowly missed the zombie's quick attack and as a defense, he threw himself backwards to create space between them.

Lavi's poorly-abused back found itself seated on a pew, making Lavi groaned as he sat up straight. Beside him, Lavi saw someone still here and still praying the day away. The man's white hair peeking out of a brown tattered hood of a cloak. _Is this old man even aware that a wild zombie is here?! _Shaking the cloaked man's shoulders, Lavi shouted politely –as much politeness he can muster in a time like this-

"Hey old man! Get out of here, there's a zombie!" But to his dismay, the old coot didn't seem to hear him at all. _Wow, his hearing must be that bad! _Movements from his side made Lavi pushed the man out of the pew and take the brunt force of the zombie's outright attack. Lavi's blurry vision made him paralyzed a while, and a while was all it took for the snake zombie to trap him beneath her bloodied claws. Lavi was staring at the woman's scorn face, marred by the scratches that he was able to pull off before getting smack in the stomach. Her face was so close; he could literally _smell _the death coming from her mouth.

"**What'ssssss the matter, rat? Got no more ssssssmart comeback?"**

Lavi spat at her closing face, making her reel back a bit, "nah, just wondering how ugly you are in close-up… Well, ugli_er_,"

That earned him a snarl and Lavi felt the zombie's claws pressing him tightly before being wrapped by the zombie's long tail. He was going to get crushed, considering the fact that the snake's tail was anything but soft! Lavi's futile attempts of wriggling out were annoying the zombie, which only tighten its grip on the suffocating soldier. Lavi's hammer was dropped to the ground as Lavi couldn't feel his arms anymore. His vision slowly darkening, the zombie smiled triumphantly,

"**Yessss, time to sssleep, puny rat.. Time to sssssleep, and never wake up!" **The zombie's mouth widen inconsiderably large to consume her large meal.

Lavi gritted his teeth as he felt the zombie's mouth cover him. _Shit,_ _I'm gonna be swallowed whole like this!_ The soldier was already halfway through the zombie's throat when he heard sharp noises coming from the outside.

And Lavi was spat out like a meal gone wrong.

Covered in muck and sticky saliva, Lavi reeked of zombie. He heard footsteps stepping to his side and Lavi looked up to his savior, the old man who had refused to leave. _Woah, he's not an old man! _Lavi was gazing at what seems to be his angel of the moment. With shoulder length white hair, the boy had his hood down and his cloak opened to reveal the Central uniform and customary armor above it. What stole Lavi's attention was that unique scar that tore his left side of his perfectly pale face; a pentagram starting on his forehead and trails down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid. This boy had his entire left arm covered in a long bandage, like an old wound that cannot be cured. The boy had a two-barrel gun on his right hand, the nozzle still smoking from its usage.

The snake zombie screamed profanities as she felt the bullets embedded in her body go deeper inside her, destroying her from the inside. Upon finding her initial target, she hissed threateningly, **"You! You sssstupid boy! How-"**

"I can't pray without having someone being eaten by you, can't I? Why can't you can't leave me alone, Queen of Pain?" the boy's voice sounded more like the solemn tinkling of bells charmed together with the spirit of a singing musician. It gave Lavi peace and energy again. So picking up his dropped hammer, he stood by the soldier's side,

"Round 2, then?" Lavi threw a smirk, and the small boy beside him laughed to himself. It was a good laugh Lavi would _love_ to hear again.

"**YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" **The zombie screeched, cracking the glass windows to pieces. Her snake hood revealing her frustration. She started her rage by charging forwards for an upfront attack like before.

Clapping their hands to announce camaraderie, the two soldiers split up; Lavi to the right and the other to the left. With a mighty swerve of his hammer, Lavi knocked the zombie a notch down or two and the white soldier stunned the zombie with a neatly drawn headshot. Lavi attacked strongly once more, his momentum giving the better advantage over the confused zombie. Between the hit rounds from the gun and the crushing hammer, the Queen of Pain roared with renewed violence.

Grabbing the concrete sword that was held by the statue of the archangel, Saint Michael, the snake zombie threw the weapon towards Lavi with immense speed and strength. Backed up in the corner, Lavi couldn't find a place to dodge the coming large weapon. He intended to throw his hammer to stop the sword, but something else pulled him out of the way.

The soldier took his death place instead. With ease, the sword pinned the white boy to the wall and he stayed immobile. Like a butterfly stabbed on display, the soldier was dead and gone before anyone could have a word in it. Lavi's reaction was quick when he saw the soldier sacrificing his life to save him,

"NO!"

The zombie slithered slowly, laughing out blood when she saw the dead body, **"He is not one of ussssss, after all. I finally killed him! I killed-"**

Her ranting was stopped by Lavi's large hammer. With barely uncontrollable aggression in his eye, Lavi growled while standing tall. His renewed passion for revenge strengthened him. _That innocent boy didn't deserve to die!_ "I'll destroy you for that! I'll kill you even if I have to die in the end!"

"-Aww, you don't have to do that. It'll trouble me if you die on my behalf," a moaning voice came from behind him. For the 2nd time of the day, Lavi's heart stopped and his spine tingled with uneasiness. Slowly looking back, he couldn't tear his eye off the moving figure that was once a dead lifeless person.

The white soldier grunted painfully, seeing the sword pressing into his stomach. Taking both hands, he pulled the sword quickly out, only letting out a small groan of displeasure. The boy dropped to the ground noiselessly, the bloodied sword held comfortably in his bandaged left hand. He swung the sword onto his broad shoulder and used a taunting smile at the snake zombie, "now what was it about finally killing me? You're going to have to do better than that, Queen!"

The soldier's speed increased tenfold as he started his attack on the injured zombie. Sensing her imminent doom, she tried to escape, but was dragged back mercilessly by the sword-wielding soldier. Lavi could stare as the soldier maintained flawless control over the battle scenario, his dance of death was as breath-taking as it was dangerous. Every footstep wasn't wasted and every breath was disciplined as the soldier commanded dominance over the pitiful zombie. His attacks weren't elaborated and showy, but cut and premed to the optimum and maximum. Lavi wasn't watching the killings like the Noahs did, he was watching a work of art in its purest form.

The zombie tried vainly to get away once more, and the soldier danced away to evade her swinging tail. With a delicate turn, the soldier gathered his power and threw the decorative sword straight into the zombie's upper torso. The zombie didn't even have enough time to release a curse or a breath of regret as the sword took away its life.

The soldier heaved a heavy sigh as if the burden on his shoulders were finally lifted. Lavi's legs took him to the soldier's side and he called out in a thankful voice while putting out his hand, "Major Lavi of the Black Order Troop. I think I can safely guess that you are-"

"Allen Walker, Noah Troop. Glad to meet you, please take care of me!" He shook Lavi's hand with his bandaged left hand. The angel's smile came back, and Lavi found himself wondering whether this virtuous person was the same as the insane person that just stabbed the zombie who had stabbed him first.

_What did I bring myself into?_

* * *

~.~ haha

_Okay, so that's all for this week! I do hope you're enjoying the story, I'll try my best to write as much as possible. Currently, I'm sick with the flu (it's been spreading around my family, and apparently it's my turn to fall sick) and I was busy searching for a couple of 4-year old books to read. I'm almooooost done with my Christmas shopping; I found myself in deep trouble when I wrapped my siblings' and cousin's presents and later forgot which one belonged to whom haha Anyways, I don't want to bother you with my problems XD Again, hope you like the update! I wish to say "thank you" to these people for kicking my ass into gear:_

**Kiari Walker**

**Andune Carnesir**

**The Weirdo In The Corner**

**Ennael**

**xXSakuloverXx**

**Koike**

**MercenaryCrime**

**ThatAnonGirl**

**MidnaWolf**

**gemma. jean. kim**

**theinternetisunhealthy**

**Astarael of Charter**

**allenfan**

**RianLena**

**nadLeeH'108**

**Trixea**

**Tristilla ex Tenebrae**

_You guys/girls are awesome! Please review and have a great day =D_


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my goodness, Allen!"

"What happen to-"

"-get into a fight?"

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Did you buy me candy?"

That innocent last request came from Road, who looked at Allen with bright wide eyes. With a knowing sigh, Allen brought out a small bag filled with Road's favorite sweets. After her hug, the Noahs continued their warm fussing over their once-lost teammate. After Lavi brought Allen back into Black Order, they were immediately barraged by the already waiting Noahs. Lavi barely had enough time to step back before all Noah members surrounded their little one and threw him questions in their loud, worrying voices.

Lavi saw Allen feeling uncomfortable as Sheril cooed over him like he did to Road after fights while Lulubell checked over him as quietly as she can. But the new Noah had a calm smile on his face, showing Lavi that he was already used to their overprotectiveness. Lavi gave a sympathetic smile when Allen looked his way, only to have the Noah laugh brightly back at him_. I could get used to that laugh.._

"So... You got stabbed, huh?" Tyki pointed at the large slit of a hole on Allen's torn up shirt. Lavi was still getting used to the fact that Allen had not only survived that deathly stab, but also had the strange ability to recover the said stab in such a short time. It was technically inhumanly impossible for Allen to survive that hit, yet there he was; still standing tall and looking ready for another round of zombie-killing. The enigma called Allen looked at his poor shirt like he was unaware that it was torn to pieces.

Tyki continued to tut while smoothing out Allen's wild white hair, "I'd give you my shirt, but it seems that my luggage is missing,"

"That's odd. Didn't you put them inside the truck before we left?" Allen asked, gently pushing Tyki's waving hand away.

Lavi took that moment to get their attention, "You mean all your luggage was in the first truck?" A questioning nod came from the Noahs as Lavi continued explaining and hoping to God that he wasn't going to get skewered and cooked for this, "Eh-heh, well, ya see.. There were zombies around the truck and we tried to save it, butthetruckkindasortablewupbeforeitcanreachus and didImentionwearesorry?"

A pregnant silence fell into the hall as Lavi felt a sudden chill in his clothes. The pressure was immense as the Noahs stared at Lavi while the new information was bring processed in their minds. Allen counted mentally, currently not affected by the news as his luggage was always carried by him. _3... 2... 1.._

"WHHHHAAAAAT?!"

Jasdero and Devit were shouting profanities while swinging their guns around in fury as Tyki gave a deep suck to his cigarette in weariness. Skinn was huddle at the farthest corner with a damp curtain around him, silently being miserable to himself. Lulubell and Road were hugging each other and crying their hearts out, with Sheril also tearing up in distress. Lavi watched as the invincible Noahs broke down and wailed aloud like impatient children that were deprived of love and food. All in all, the Noahs seemed more frantic and bothered about their clothes then about the zombie war_. Are their priorities even _here_ in the first place?_

"Really, Sheril? Really... Not you too," Allen shook his head, watching the eldest nobleman take out his pocket handkerchief and blowing his nose in sobbing noises. Lavi felt guilty for this scene before him -_which is making me feel awkward now_- and said soothingly,

"Erm.. We have extra clothes in the back.. I mean.. If you need them, I can get Komui to call for some," that warned him another wave of silence.

Until he was football-tackled to the ground by the stronger-than-they-look twins. Lavi's breath was stolen quickly away as Skinn brought him up and hugged the life out of him, almost crushing his rib cage. The girls and Sheril threw him up into the air and Lavi sweat-dropped when he saw flying confetti and balloons around him.

"Congrats, Lavi. You're the Savior of the hour," Allen laughed amusingly as he walked towards the confused soldier with Tyki. The tall nobleman stole Lavi from Road's squeezing embrace, and Allen playfully protected the poor soldier from yet another of Skinn's gratitude hug.

"Ahem!" A sharp sound caught their attention as the Noahs froze over. The Earl walked calmly by, his umbrella making loud tapping sounds on the tiled ground. Upon seeing Allen safe and sound, his eyes -_or whatever is behind those glasses_- glittered with happiness.

"So you've returned, sweet Allen. How're you?" Earl patted his head like Tyki did. And like Tyki, the Earl's hand was moved away as Allen nodded politely,

"I'm fine. Just a few scratches, that's all," Allen have a reassuringly smile to his worrisome leader, because the Earl was doubting his words. Suspiciously, Lavi wondered how much damage Allen could take, _since he freaking got stabbed by a big sword and he still can walk_! The Earl clapped his hands and gestured to his Troop,

"Well then, let's not keep the officers waiting! We have a meeting to attend!"

With that, the depression followed by the celebration was cut off. Tyki took Allen's side and Lavi led the way to the meeting room, where all the other Black Order officers were already sitting down.

With a giant U-shaped table as the conference furniture of choice, the meeting room was soundproofed to prevent unnecessary eavesdropping. The Black Order officers took over the right side, their Black uniforms standing out in the formal meeting room. Kanda wore a mask of impatience as he sat by Lenalee's side, the Chinese woman writing in her red folder. Krory and Miranda stopped their discussion as they saw the Noahs enter the room, and Colonel Komui sat by the front with his arms folded. Lavi took the seat next to Lenalee but after Komui, as he was the second commander in charge in the absence of the colonel. As the Noahs took their place to the left, they started the meeting with their official introduction.

"Earl of the First from the Noah Troop!" The leader sat next to Komui in the front.

"Allen Walker, Noah Troop!" He said politely. The angel took out his worn cloak before sitting at the opened seat.

"Tyki Mikk of the Seventh, Noah Troop!" After tucking Allen onto his seat, Tyki sat in his chair next to the little shounen.

"Road of the Second from the Noah Troop!" She skipped to her own seat, having Tyki growled lowly at her when she disturbed him.

"Sheril of the Fourth belonging to the Noah Troop!" the fatherly figure took his own seat with his back straight and his golden monocle glasses out.

"Lulubell of the Fifth to the Noah Troop!" She, like Sheril, sat daintily at her seat like a well brought up lady.

"Jasdero-" "-and Devit-" "of the Third in the Noah Troop!" The terrible twins fought for their seats before being glared at by Lulubell.

"Skinn of the Sixth, Noah Troop!" The last of the Noahs sat humbly, his patience everlasting in the presence of the mischievous twins.

As they all settled down, Sheril glanced around the room looking at something. He called out, "excuse me, but do you mind if you can turn up the air-conditioner?"

"Why? Isn't it cold enough for you?" Kanda asked right back, bitterness tasted the cold air. Sheril only shook his head and looked at Kanda with a mysterious look,

"It's not for me. It's for you,"

The officers of Black Order were officially creeped out by the nobleman, but said nothing as the Earl started the meeting. He called on Lulubell to show statistics and footage of missions that were completed these past few months.

"Here are the mission summaries of last year," She said, her red laser pointing at the large screen before them, "I want you to pay attention to their mission periods as I continue to the present time,"

Lavi didn't know what the Noahs were trying to prove here, but he willingly complied as the beautiful blonde flicked through the mission summaries. From last year onwards, Lavi can conclude straightaway that the time taken to complete a mission was getting longer and longer, not shorter. If memory served him right, his first mission as a Central soldier took him a full 45 minutes and that was God-knows-how-long years ago.

_But now..._

Lulubell was showing records of 3 to 5 hour missions, some simpler ones requiring at least 2 hours. The death rate, Lavi also noticed, was also increasing at such an alarming rate for a superb corporation like Central. A quick glance around his fellow officers told him that they too, came up with the same conclusion. But he didn't have time to assume more, as Sheril took over Lulubell at the front and changed the screen.

"Observe; these are the official records of the zombies we all know about in the year XXX21," He played slides of zombies that all Central soldiers were familiar of. There were the runner zombies, the bird-of-prey zombies and worm zombies. Lavi saw some rhino zombies and rare herd zombies that travel by groups and destroy buildings in their path.

"And here, I'll show you some recently drawn pictures and records of present zombies," Sheril didn't have the digital slides, but handed out papers that depicted detailed drawings of some zombies that Lavi hasn't even seen or heard before! Lavi saw a zombie that looked like a failed hybrid of a monkey-cup plant and a bear, a giant spider zombie with a lion's head climbing the walls of a building and an anaconda with a human face. Bird zombies were having their tails shaped like a thorny vine and a grossed image of a clawed piranha with a large shell behind its back made Lavi's stomach curl at the thought that there were zombies like these out there. What's more, the runner zombies in Sheril's pictures were holding weapons that Lavi didn't know about, and his usually weak humanoid zombies were now armored and had an arsenal of wicked weaponry!

"W-What is this?" Miranda whispered, the fear evident in her eyes.

"This isn't true. These are just false pictures," Kanda said, ever the realist. But to the Black Order's dismay, the Noahs were ready for that comeback.

"Hey, we fought every one of those stupid things!" Devit said, pointing his gun threateningly at Kanda, "it's true! It's true! We saw it!" Cried Jasdero.

"These aren't just drawings, Kanda. These aren't just nightmares of little children, or stories created by us to scare the shit out of you. These are real, and they are deadly," Tyki said, all joking aside.

Krory gave the pictures to Skinn, his face in ashen grey with the thundering news, "You say you saw these zombies?"

"Saw them in real life, killed them in real life. This isn't just a game anymore, guys," Road said, clearing all doubt in the Black Order's mind.

"What're you trying to say here, Noahs? Just get to the point," Komui waved his hand, attention fully at the Earl. But Sheril stopped his leader from speaking and started his explanation,

"This so-called 'X-Virus' you scientists discovered inside the body of an infected are currently acclimatizing themselves in the likelihood of a presage endangerment that might cause an unpleasant inconvenience to their fundamental existence. By instinctual make-up, every living species are imbedded by the similar drive to persevere in life, and this 'X-Virus' is no different. We disinterred that you humans call the 'X-Virus' are undergoing what Mr. Darwin concluded towards the Natural Selection as during the battle of life, one must possess any advantage in structure, constitution or by instinct. Thus, causing the alteration of abilities they require to continue subsisting in this vicious Circle of Life. Our customary selection of armament is proved counterproductive to further assist us in this side of the war,"

Lavi was relieved that he wasn't the only one that was confused with Sheril's long words. But the situation here was dire, and Lavi could feel the pressure rising like a blacksmith readying to strike the iron below. It didn't help when Allen stood up and spoke for the first time during the meeting, the white Noah's voice devoid of any humor and feelings as he struck the final blow,

"In other words, the zombies are adapting and the Central is now defenseless,"

* * *

_GHTRHGBNGFJHSFX! I have this horrendous Biology project that tells me to collect 10 insects and pin them on display and there's this locust I caught that just won't die, itssofrustratingIfeellikeakiller haha Besides that, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize if I have misused some of Sheril's explanation in the wrong concept *bows in apology* Again, here comes the roll call~_

**Kiari Walker**

**Andune Carnesir**

**The Weirdo In The Corner**

**Ennael**

**xXSakuloverXx**

**Koike**

**MercenaryCrime**

**ThatAnonGirl**

**MidnaWolf**

**gemma. jean. kim**

**theinternetisunhealthy**

**Astarael of Charter**

**allenfan**

**RianLena**

**nadLeeH'108**

**Trixea**

**Tristilla ex Tenebrae**

**KnB fan**

**Semper Tardius**

**ChaosKnight005**

**DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky**

**Emma Buitendijik**

**Guest**

**Princess Merleen**

**Greenfeathers88**

**Kynater**

**Lis-d**

**Pharaohyamifan**

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad**

**PheonixShadow**

_Thank you very very very much for supporting this story! Please review and I do hope you have a pleasant day! =D_


	5. Chapter 5

Lavi was surprised that he was able to hold back his gasp of shock, unlike he fellow officers beside him. Kanda was clenching his sheathed sword so hard; Lavi thought that the wooden handle might break on the hard pressure. Everyone was quiet, and the conference room was as silent as a graveyard in the middle of the night.

"That would explain why our missions were taking so long nowadays," the eerie peace was sliced thinly by the quavering Miranda, who had her hand covering her mouth, "I thought it was just us becoming weaker,"

Krory stepped up and asked in his politest voice, "So, you're saying... The zombies are reproducing -no, _adapting_ to better fight against us?"

"Yes, they are definitely showing signs of adaption and change. In the end, we can't change nature's course of survival," Lulubell answered, "we have to come up with new strategies and weaponry as soon as possible!"

The Earl signaled for Lulubell to step back, allowing her space to take her well-deserved rest. It was the Noah leader's turn to say a few words, "Thankfully, the zombies here are not as strong as they are back in Noah sector,"

"The zombies back home are in a whole new and different level. There, our enemies have the ability to speak and think like any other human being. Lavi even experience firsthand against one of these stronger ones," Allen said, backing up Earl's opinion.

All eyes went to Lavi, but the fiery soldier had nothing to say. He bowed his head low, feeling his comrades' stares. What was he expected to do? Deny Allen's words? Hell, he was halfway down that snake zombie's throat, for God's sake! Even now, Lavi can still remember the taste of bile when the snake had him trapped beneath her claws and saw the large thrown sword aimed straight at him. He could see her red eyes, filled with rage and lust. At some point, Lavi actually thought that he was going to _die_ in the hands of that zombie. No, Lavi can't find it in himself to deny_. It was too close, too close..._ Lavi swallowed slowly before confirming Allen's proof_. Yes, the zombies can think. And yes, they can fight back now._

"If we can create a counterattack before they fully adapt, maybe we can stand a chance. I suggest that-" Sheril said, moving the sensitive subject and attention away from the now shaking Lavi. A comforting pat on the back from a concerned Lenalee brought Lavi back into the present. He unclenched his tightened fists -_when had I closed them?_- and forced himself to slow his frantic heartbeat. The conversation now steered to the direction of new strategies and updated armory, Lavi trying his best to pay full attention in the matter at hand. He opened his top button, feeling the need for some chilled air all of a sudden.

After a great amount of time, Lavi felt dizzy. His head felt like someone had used his own hammer and pounded him with great strength. It didn't help that he was starting to sweat bullets in his black uniform. Looking around for a quick glance, he saw that the other Black Order officers were also perspiring, their hair in a frizzy mess. Lavi found it strange for them to sweat in such a cold room like this one, but as far as he knew, he didn't have a sickness or disease..

Allen, who was listening to Tyki's soft whispering, watched closely as Lavi began to unbutton more buttons. Lavi felt Allen's gaze at him, and threw a light wink at the white Noah to ease his worry. Allen's face broke into a small smile, his eyes softening and his shoulders rested at ease. After whispering something back to Tyki, Allen tapped his leader's shoulder gently. Reading his little one's heartfelt mind, the Earl lifted his hand in apology,

"I suggest a break period. We're all exhausted, and I think that if we stayed in this room any longer, you Black Order would turn into a puddle of sweat,"

Road slurped on her lollipop loudly, "Told 'ya to fix the air-cond. It's not our fault we're suuuuper exothermic!"

"Enough, Road! Manners!" Sheril scolded, his eyebrows coming together to make a disappointed frown on his inconsiderate daughter. Road mumbled a low apology, and crawled onto Allen's lap for some love and comfort.

"May we request to bring the package to a quarantined room in the Science Department? We want to get started on it quickly," Allen asked humbly, his hands hugging Road's childish form like an eagle's wings.

"What's in the package?" Lenalee's curiosity got her asking out loud. The Earl waggled his finger in humor,

"Now now, no peeking! You can see, but you can't touch~"

The Noahs got up to retrieve the package they left behind back in the cargo truck, while the Black Order got ready the contained room. When the Noahs arrived at the Science Department, they were warmly greeted by the cheerful scientists.

"Yo! I'm Reever, Head of the Science Depart. That's Johnny and Tup behind me, my assistants. Pleasure to meet 'cha!" The yellow haired man with broad shoulders and hidden muscles called out, a short two-finger salute to the fat Earl.

"Pleasure's all mine. So, where shall we open the coffi- I mean, package?" The Earl grinned like a Cheshire cat on high, the Noahs laughing silently behind him.

Reever let the joke pass before leading them and his commanding officers to the readied room. It was blank and simple, with its 4 white walls and no windows. No such furniture inside too, not even a small baby chair. Johnny took out his keys and unlocked the metal door after turning on the electrical lights.

"Right this way. My team will help you in-"

"I suggest you step back for a moment, dear Johnny. It is very much still alive," The Earl pushed the scientist out of the room, closing the door and leaving all the Noahs with the package inside. Lavi and the others were gathered together, looking at the mirror that showed the interior of the room.

Skinn dropped what really looked like a wooden coffin with a loud thud, and Lavi's skin crawled at the deep scratches that adorned the coffin's cover. The lookalike coffin had a long ribbon tied to it like a present, the yellow strip showing strange icons that Lavi had never seen before. Lulubell tore off the strange ribbon before Lavi could see closer, and the package opened widely to reveal-

_A mummy?!_

Well, what looked like a mummy. Whatever it was, it was wrapped up tightly like the dead Egyptians. With brown bandages around it, Lavi could see small rectangular papers stuck around it. At the center of it all was a circle of an even weirder design, the black ink showing lines and waves in different formations.

The twins were hyper by now, jumping up and down like free monkeys, "Can we open it now? Let's fight him! Come on!" But the twins didn't listen to Skinn's calm order and struck at the middle seal with their open palms.

All of the sudden, Lavi's vision was covered by something that slammed itself onto the surface of the mirror. Lavi flinched back and his fighting instincts woke up. The black eyed zombie drooled on the mirror, as if it can see Lavi right through the hidden device. It was a runner zombie, with a few changes. Lavi can see black skeleton-ish wings behind the zombie, and a skinny tail trailing along its back. There were two ram horns that adorned its head, and Lavi saw that the zombie had scales on its body instead of ashen skin. And those eyes.. Lavi stared right at them, as if those black eyes were also observing him too.

The zombie shrieked as it was pulled back by Lulubell and Allen. With a few mumbled words, the duo formed yet another complicated seal to afflict the captured zombie. Helpless and cornered, the zombie couldn't defend itself. The Earl threw a normal Central gun to Jasdero, who giggled at his new toy. Looking to the Black Order officers, the Earl waved his hand in show,

"Now you're gonna see what happens when we shoot 'em with a normal gun. Last time, soldiers could kill them at point blank, with a good headshot,"

Several loud bangs stole their attention, the Central gun's nozzle smoking. The zombie laid back with a number of bullet holes in the middle of its forehead. But instead of staying dead, the zombie growled warningly and tried to attack jump Jasdero. It started chasing the gunner around the wide room comically, making the sadistic Road laugh loudly. But the Black Order was far from laughing. For if their guns prove useless against a runner demon, what good are they against fully adapted ones?

* * *

_MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Well, I know it's a bit too early, but I'm heading off to my hometown to celebrate and I thought maybe I'll send you guys an update as a makeshift Christmas present to you~ I do hope you enjoy this small update, and I wish you all the best in your daily life!_

**Kiari Walker**

**Andune Carnesir**

**The Weirdo In The Corner**

**Ennael**

**xXSakuloverXx**

**Koike**

**MercenaryCrime**

**ThatAnonGirl**

**MidnaWolf**

**gemma. jean. kim**

**theinternetisunhealthy**

**Astarael of Charter**

**allenfan**

**RianLena**

**nadLeeH'108**

**Trixea**

**Tristilla ex Tenebrae**

**KnB fan**

**Semper Tardius**

**ChaosKnight005**

**DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky**

**Emma Buitendijik**

**Guest**

**Princess Merleen**

**Greenfeathers88**

**Kynater**

**Lis-d**

**Pharaohyamifan**

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad**

**PheonixShadow**

**AnGell012**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies**

**KamenAkuma**

**sakisaria**

**Marinne Karneval**

**Gumifan**

**AnsemMesna**

_For all the love and support that you have given me, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Again, Merry Christmas to you! Please review and enjoy your well-deserved holidays! =D_


	6. Chapter 6

As the Science Department continued to study the captured zombie, Reever suggested to the Earl out of the whim,

"We can give you guys a health test, if you want. I mean, it's no trouble to check whether you have the 'X-Virus' inside of ya,"

But the Noah leader only shook his head, denying the curious scientist the opportunity to research on his soldiers, "Sorry, but the Noahs are private and confidential. We don't need a health test, thank you very much,"

This sparked a suspicion in Reever's heart, and he decided to bring this matter up to Komui the next time they meet up. Every Central soldier was required to undergo a health check whenever they come in contact with the zombies, and the Noahs are surely no different. If there was a chance of the zombie virus contamination, there would be an epidemic in their hands before they could even say "zombie!". Shrugging his shoulders as a gesture of aloofness, Reever left the Earl to discuss business with his fellow scientists. The Earl stood solo, watching the zombie watching him. Reever found it scary that the Earl still had that creepy smile upon that large face, almost as if the Noah was thinking of eating the zombie alive.

Meanwhile, the hyperactive Black Order Major was accompanying the white Noah to his designated room. The other Noahs had all but fled after playing with the sealed zombie, leaving the poor and lost Allen alone yet again. With those puppy-dog eyes that no one had a heart to turn down, Allen asked Lavi to show him to his room. Lavi could practically feel the rushing heat enveloping his cheeks, and hoped to God that Allen didn't see the rising blush_. Now I know how Tyki feels when he said Allen used the puppy-dog eyes!_

During the journey, Lavi struck up the conversation with mild wondering, "How come your names end with a title? Like Earl the first and Tyki the Seventh? Yours doesn't have any too,"

"It's our name, so much as our responsibility. It's to remind us of our sworn duty, basically," After a few moments of silence and Lavi's failure of response, Allen threw him another question, "-Do you believe in angels and demons? The sorts?"

Before Lavi can answer the random question, however, something ahead of them caught his eye. The tall, broad shouldered nobleman was leaning against the wall beside Allen's appointed room. His Central uniform discarded to be replaced by a grey shirt that did nothing to hide his tone chest and abs and tight-hugging jeans used to formal night activities. Upon sensing the couple's arrival, Tyki stopped smoking and greeting the little shounen with a side hug.

"How'd you find us?" Lavi asked, surprised that the Noah knew where they were actually heading to in the first place.

The second Noah answered back with a dignified smirk, "I can find Allen anywhere. Hell, I have an Allen-GPS system implanted in my head!"

"No, Lavi, it doesn't exist," snapped Allen, humor and weariness mixed into his tinkling voice, "The Noahs just have this odd way of knowing where I am, let's leave it at that. Excuse me, I want to change,"

Lavi waited outside with Tyki, who had already continued smoking lightly. The Black Order soldier declined an offered smoke, jokingly recited that he could die young from all that unnecessary smoke.

"Tsk, it doesn't matter if you die young or old-" Tyki laughed happily, his eyes painting a faraway look as he reminisced the past, "-what matters is whether you die knowing you lived your life to its fullest, or you die wondering what would've happen if I tried this/that,"

"You talking from experience?" Lavi asked, his voice as low as Tyki's own now. But he didn't get an answer. Tyki just solemnly smoked on like he had all the time in the world.

The door opened to reveal Allen in what looked like a mouth-watering outfit that deserved a standing ovation from the audience; with a normal black shirt that had a zip on the top, Allen's waistline can clearly be seen and would probably be the envy of the world's females. But the male was no less muscular, his arms and shoulders showed years of constant training and battle scars. Allen still had his left arm bandaged up, giving him a somewhat mysterious aura around him. That 'come-hither' pants didn't seem to help Lavi's imagination at all, since Allen's short but lean legs looked like they can run a marathon and still have energy to train and play in bed. Lavi began to wonder how those legs would feel like underneath his hands, when they were wrapped comfortably around his own waist.

"You may stop drooling anytime now, Lavi," Tyki said, effectively breaking Lavi's dirty train of thought. _Hey, a guy can dream, right?_

Allen tilted his head to acknowledge Tyki's presence once more while his white gloved hands smothering his wild hair down, "what're you still doing here, Tyki?"

The nobleman snapped his fingers and his eyes widen like he just realized something very important, "Oh right! Come follow me, Allen!" Without waiting, Tyki grabbed Allen's hand and dragged the little one ahead. Lavi already 2 steps behind them, laughing to himself as he saw Allen's flustered expression.

Tyki was dragging them to the main cafeteria, where the Black Order soldiers ate and drank to their heart's content when they weren't assigned to a mission. But Lavi didn't see anyone eating in the old and used cafeteria, oh no. He had expected to see soldiers eating and resting, the tables filled with more than enough food and the people talking about their daily schedule. But Lavi was starting to regret expecting things when it involved the Noahs.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

A loud scream that spoke in mortal combat rang the wild cafeteria. There were plates and cutlery everywhere, the tables messily thrown together to make a poor excuse of a fort. Food was flying in every direction, the drinking cups used as artillery. The same went for the sharp forks and knives, while the trays were used as mini shields against the onslaught of today's mystery meat. Quite literally, the cafeteria was a war zone.

"Allen, look out!" Lavi said, pulling Allen away from the coming weapon of choice. Lavi's head felt a soft smack of a cream pie, his face ruined by the cold desert that was currently crawling into his shirt.

Tyki stuck out his finger, "mmm, raspberry!" He licked the desert from his finger, making Lavi arching his eyebrow in disgust for the older soldier.

"Tyki, behind-" Tyki just had to turn behind as a quick reaction to Allen's warning. He was also smacked in the face by what looked like a small strawberry cake, filled thickly with cream. Allen was busy wiping Lavi's face clean of cream, his hands gently stroking Lavi's cheek worryingly. Tyki wiped his own face on his own, his eyes glowing red with quiet fury at the laughing sadist of his comrade.

"Road, you will _pay_ for that! That's my face you're dealing with!" With a war cry that would make the barbarians proud, Tyki charged into battle with a plate of food on hand.

Lavi sighed, watching the scene grow seriously at every turn. When he licked his lips, he could still taste the raspberry. With a quiet look, he turned to regard the only sane person left in this entire hall. But Allen was no longer at his side.

"ALLEN!" The loudest boom of a voice cried out in tearful joy. Allen was being crushed to death by Skinn, the overly-muscular man hugging the little Noah with all his strength. Lavi can barely hold back his laughter as he saw Allen's frantic face turn red and his hands waving around in the air like a dancing banshee. It was really a funny sight to behold, because Skinn was covered by cream, water and glittery sugar from head to toe and was now infecting his captured victim with the same things. It was the first time in years; Lavi had felt somewhat childish with nothing to lose and everything to gain. He looked around and saw that the war torn soldiers were also having the time of their life with wide smiles and cockiness in their faces. _And by the looks like things here, I'm not the only one relieving old memories!_

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Lavi dropped his plate of burritos, his heart stopping short at the sight of Komui and Earl standing together with their faces aghast -_well, Komui's face... Don't know about the Earl's_- Komui side-stepped a puddle of mixed vegetables and looked around at the effects of a food war.

"Alright, who's responsible for this mess?" The commanding officer of Black Order finally gave a sigh.

In union, the soldiers all pointed at the gathered Noahs. The said Noahs then pointed at Jasdero and Devit, who were pointing at each other.

"Jasdero wouldn't share his pancakes!" Devit cried, his love for pancakes still unsatisfied. Jasdero smacked his twin's head, "That wasn't pancakes, dumbass. Those were just toasted bread!"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to hit me with your gun after that!" Jasdero fought back.

"Then you flipped my food!" Road accused out loud.

"And Road just had to throw her tantrum on the table, which resulted in my hot soup getting spilled onto my lap," Sheril said, rubbing his still-aching legs that came in contact with the sizzling hot soup, "And do you have to throw the bowl ice-cream at me, Lulubell?"

The blonde archer looked at the nobleman angrily, "I was trying to help you cool down! You were jumping around like cats bit down onto your leg and were chewing it off!"

"That was my bowl of ice-cream!" Skinn shouted, his low anger coming back with a vengeance, "it wasn't my fault that my plate of fish missed you,"

"So it was you who threw that fish!? I thought it was Road!" Sheril said with amazement in his voice.

The Black Order was now confused as to what was going on. They stood wearily as the Noah officers started a mini-fight amongst themselves as to whether Road's craziness was justified and whether it was worth wasting that extra-large size of spaghetti and meatballs. Lavi felt Allen's presence brushing his side, and chuckled as he saw Allen's figure all covered with white flour. The quiet Noah appearing quite ghostly to Lavi's left.

"Does this happen often?" Lavi bent down to whisper. He received a quiet growl from Allen.

"Every. Single. Day," Allen whispered back without taking his eyes off of his family, his breath coming out in small clouds of flour. Not liking the grumpy look on Allen's too-pale face, he wiped a finger of apple pie onto his face and thus surprising Allen.

"Cheer up. The soldiers needed the stress relief, anyways. You Noahs are perfect," Lavi smiled, making Allen feel at ease quickly. They were contented to stare into one another's deep eyes before a loud cackling voice shouted,

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Devit took out his gun and shot to the ground, making the Noahs fall back into defensive position. Devit taking out his gun made Jasdero take out his own, and this made Sheril crunch his knuckles and Tyki stretching his shoulders. The Noahs' eyes showing venom and fighting lust. They were clearly on high, and Devit's shooting was only the beginning.

"RUUUUUUUUUN, YOU MOTHERF-"

_Okay, I take back my words! You Noahs are CRAZY!_

Back in the Science Department, Reever quickly held onto a table as he felt the ground shook. He definitely didn't want to know what was going on..

"Reever, come take a look at this!" Johnny said, making Reever put down his cup of tea away from the edge of the shaking table and head to the electronic microscope that they were currently using to study the zombie's DNA. Reever's eyes widen at the strange and world-triggering discovery and suspicion went straight into his mind_. What's going on here?!_ His mind whirled in questions after questions after seeing the DNA, his eyes flitting to the captured zombie. The zombie only stared on passively, a sinister expression that Reever can only regard as a zombie smile, was showing on the zombie's grey face.

* * *

_MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR~ I do hope you enjoyed your holidays and this new update. I had intended to update this yesterday, all ready and covered. But as soon as I clicked 'publish', the page showed _**503 Service** **Unavalailable_... _**_*flips table, shoots laptop, run around screaming and eating chocolate for comfort* So here I am, back again~ Here are the names that should be placed in Santa's nice list haha_

**Kiari Walker**

**Andune Carnesir**

**The Weirdo In The Corner**

**Ennael**

**xXSakuloverXx**

**Koike**

**MercenaryCrime**

**ThatAnonGirl**

**MidnaWolf**

**gemma. jean. kim**

**theinternetisunhealthy**

**Astarael of Charter**

**allenfan**

**RianLena**

**nadLeeH'108**

**Trixea**

**Tristilla ex Tenebrae**

**KnB fan**

**Semper Tardius**

**ChaosKnight005**

**DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky**

**Emma Buitendijik**

**Guest**

**Princess Merleen**

**Greenfeathers88**

**Kynater**

**Lis-d**

**Pharaohyamifan**

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad**

**PheonixShadow**

**AnGell012**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies**

**KamenAkuma**

**sakisaria**

**Marinne Karneval**

**Gumifan**

**AnsemMesna**

**gjedsoe1**

**The Bakura's Muffin Company**

_thank you very much for your reviews, support, motivation and etc... Please review and have a wonderful holiday! =D_


	7. Chapter 7

For the next 3 long weeks, the soldiers of both Black Order and Noahs came to learn new things about each, tightening the bond between one another.

The Black Order learnt that you should never be alone with a Noah soldier in an enclosed space for a prolonged period of time. The soldiers who got stuck in a malfunctioned elevator with Sheril proclaimed that they were "feeling like we were a roasting chicken ready to pop!" Needless to say, Sheril had an amused smile throughout the time that they were waiting for the elevator to function once again.

Another thing was to never, _ever_, never ever give the Noah twins any sort of guns. Be it a machine gun, a sniper gun or hell, even a simple handgun! Both Jasdero and Devit were so trigger-happy, they were shooting bullets out like they were only playing paintball. The infirmary had a lot of paperwork that day, what with all the injured soldiers that needed those said bullets to be pulled out. When Lulubell heard wind of the twins playing 'target practice' with the unfortunate Black Order soldiers, she confiscated their custom-made guns and grounded them for 2 days. Black Order had the peace that they deserved... Until the twins found some artillery lying around the room.

"If you ever take your eyes of a Noah, chances are, you'll never see them again!" That was what the veteran soldiers would say to their juniors as a warning. Lavi learnt that the hard way; he was placed in charge of babysitting Road while the Noahs went out somewhere for business. The ever observant Major lost sight of her after 5 whole minutes, claiming that "she was right there! I saw her!" Lavi looked high and low for the shadow Noah, but his attempts were all for naught. After a long time, he found her with Tyki. Apparently, Road was just playing 'hide and seek' with the confused soldier and decided to appear out of nowhere the same way she had disappeared out of nowhere. It was terribly frustrating, to say the least.

But all was not horrible in the sector. Allen was the epiphany of 'angelic' to the Black Order, the soldiers regarding him as the only sane one in the entire Noah family. Sometimes, Allen was dressed in his usual black tee and loose pants. Or he would be hanging around the Noahs fitted with the full uniform and armor of a Central soldier. One thing was for sure, Allen was never seen without his bandaged left arm. Lavi had once enquired about that arm, but Allen shrugged it off and turned the topic around. The two men were always seen together, be it in training or in those long conference meetings. With a curious Lavi and a patient Allen, the couple made a very nice addition to the drama in Black Order sector. Some said that they were already in a relationship; while others thought that Lavi was hypnotized by Allen and was forced to do the Noah's every bidding. Lavi had thought that that last rumor was humorous.

The Noahs had also learnt something from the Black Order. And that was-

"IT'S SO BORING HERE!"

Jasdero groaned out loud as he fell to the ground. Devit planted himself next to his twin, agreeing with him with a groan of his own. The gathering Noahs ignored them in favor of their training. They were in the large training room of the sector, outfitted with practice clothing that neither constrict nor improve their movement. There were weapons of many choices that lay readily at the side, but the Noahs preferred their bare hands and close combat in this case.

Lavi threw himself to a nearby bench, drenched with sweat and gasping for oxygen. Both he and Kanda were with the Noahs training their asses off, the 2 Black Order officers already fatigued. Lavi had already stripped his green shirt a long time ago, but it was still too hot for his liking. He rolled his aching muscles, satisfied after hearing those 'pop' sounds. He was tired, hungry and _so goddamn hot!_ Allen wasn't here to cool him off, since that Noah went off with the Earl to do some private stuff on their own. Lavi's mind was wishing for the umpteenth time for his best friend to come and comfort him right now when Tyki called out to him,

"Come spar with me, Usagi!"

That nickname ticked Lavi the wrong way, but didn't rise to the bait. He shook his head, the beads of sweat dropping from his fiery red hair, "I'm sucked out tired. Go annoy someone else, Tyki,"

"Auu, is the little Usagi missing little shounen? How cuuuute~" Tyki teased, causing Lavi to blush and growl at the same time. Tyki only goaded Lavi more, "If you fight with me, I'll tell you where Allen is! Come on, Lavi, just one match! I won't even use my full strength!"

"-We'll take up that challenge, Noah," a deep voice called out, making Lavi's head turn in whiplash speed. When he saw who it was who took up Tyki's challenge, Lavi's mind came to one conclusion: _Aww f*** _

Standing straight and tall were the Generals of Black Order sector. All 4 of them were in their red General uniform; their weapons already out and ready to do battle. General Froi was quietly standing at the back, his supporting strength legendary even among the novices.

"Well? How about it?" General Cross twirled his gun, smiling that cocky smile that spoke of confidence. Beside him, the beautiful General Klaud was assessing the glowering Noahs with sharp eyes.

"Guess they're too scared of us, Cross! Just look how pathetic they are!" Laughed General Winters with a bloodthirsty cackle.

Lavi shook his head, wondering whether this was all a dream. He was not informed of the Generals' abrupt arrival and he didn't know what to do. Beside him, Kanda stood stoically with an irritated face. He didn't like where this was going; the Noahs were looking frustrated and anger was deadly clear in their eyes. The Generals were twitching ever so slightly, itching for the battle that was to come any moment soon. Lavi watched as the 2 opposite sides glared at each other, almost like looking at 2 sides of the same coin. The waiting pressure was intense as Lavi felt the temperature dropped coldly, the silence almost threateningly. Then, like the snap of a pulled string, the waiting was over.

* * *

In a darkened room, Allen and the Earl were mumbling something incoherent between themselves. Allen's face in a twisted expression of seriousness, with the Earl's warped into an expression of worry. They were dwelling in their deep matter when Allen felt a sharp tug in his mind. Within a millisecond, he was already up and running out of his designated room. The Earl laughing grimly while keeping pace with his little angel, "looks like God's warriors came early~" but he received no response from the still-serious Allen, his mind still racing from the thoughts that plagued his time.

Lavi cringed as he heard metal struck metal, the screeching sound scruff out in echoes. The Noahs were fighting tooth and claw against the Generals, pouring everything they got in the fight. Although the Noahs had the number advantage, it was as clear as day that the Generals had the upper hand. The Generals had not broken a sweat since the battle began, their faces taking on an amused look like a parent play-fighting with his child. Lavi was at awe with the battle, totally captured by the epic fighting.

"Is that you can do?! Where is that bitch that keeps you check? Maybe he can give me a decent battle, at least! Or is he as weak as you?" Winters taunted, evading LuluBell's arrow with a simple tilt of the head.

Then, Lavi felt the atmosphere changed 180. If he had thought the pre-battle atmosphere was cold, then the feeling he had right now could be described as downright ice-shivering. The Noahs were growling lowly now, their frustrated eyes now glowed bright red at the casual insult thrown at them. Road walked forward with her fists balled up so tightly that Lavi could see droplets of blood falling from them.

"You'll pay for that. I'll kill you!" Road's voice was devoid of any of her known mischievous tones, taken over by some cold-hearted sound. The Noahs had murder intent in them now, boiling to the point that they can't hold back even if they wished it. The Generals had spat at them, and they will pay for that last mistake.

Vividly, Lavi could hear a faint sound of scratching metal faraway. If he had known any better, Lavi could have sworn it was like a door or a gate being forced open after years of being closed. The scratching became louder still, and Lavi's blood was screaming for him to_ get out of there!_ His sight blurred until there were darkness at the edges, Lavi's mind tearing itself apart at the growing sound.

"STOP!" Cried Allen, releasing Lavi for whatever soul prison he was trapped in. Like a bucket of water to a sizzling fire, Allen's voice plugged the atmosphere into a calm one. Allen and the Earl had come just in time, their eyes watching everyone's minute movements. Almost like he was floating, Allen stood between the Generals and his Noahs while the Earl took care of the fainted Road. The white Noah gave a small look to the Generals, his defense stance made it clear that there would be a bloodbath should there be another fight.

"Be gone now. If you want to fight some more, I won't hold them back," the small Noah declared.

The Generals all but retreated, taking Allen's words with them. General Cross was the last to go, giving a greeting nod to Allen and received a small smile in return. And just like that, the battle fury dissipated. It left Lavi in a state of surprise and curiosity for the one Noah named Allen, who not only was mysterious, but also had the power to threatened the mighty Generals and get away with it! Allen gave a reassuring and warm smile to Lavi, before leaving the messed-up training facility with the other Noahs.

"Lavi!" Reever's voice stole Lavi's musing thoughts. Before Lavi could speak a word, the head scientist took his hand and dragged him towards the laboratory, "you've got to see this!"

Pushing his head to the microscope, Lavi squinted his eye to properly see what had intrigued Reever's attention so much. He only saw the zombie's DNA, which was normal. Giving up searching for something that he didn't know, he looked at Reever for answers. The frantic man only pointed at the DNA sample like it can jump and bite him.

"I've been studying the zombies' DNA for a long time. I've seen things that many people don't, and I know their blood samples from the inside out. But this, this is different! This causes everything we know to change! I don't know why, I keep trying to find the solution, but I can't find it! I don't even know how that's possible, since it is the zombie's DNA! But if-"

"Get to the point, Reever. What's change?" Lavi interrupted Reever's ranting. The scientist took deep breaths, almost on the verge of hyperventilating, "The 'X-Virus' that creates the very existence of zombies, is _not_ present in this zombie's DNA. And if this zombie is just another normal zombie-"

Lavi reeled back as if he was slapped. Shaking his head, he waited patiently as Reever got his breath back. Yet the scientist's eyes were having this faraway look that Lavi didn't like at all. It meant something dangerous. It meant something new. It really meant anything but good news, to be frank. So Lavi waited for the news to drop like a ton of bricks. Finally, Reever announced in a soft, disbelieving voice as if he was trying to convince himself too of his new discovery,

"The zombies we are fighting against aren't infected by the 'X-Virus'. Lavi, 'X-Virus' doesn't exist at all!"

* * *

_OhMyGosh, I've got only 3 more days till school starts on the 2nd January But, I have good news; the updates are gonna come more and more often now, so that's a good thing for you guys! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also hope that you had a good Christmas! It warms my heart to see readers like you enjoying my story ^^ SHOUT OUT TIME!_

**Kiari Walker**

**Andune Carnesir**

**The Weirdo In The Corner**

**Ennael**

**xXSakuloverXx**

**Koike**

**MercenaryCrime**

**ThatAnonGirl**

**MidnaWolf**

**gemma. jean. kim**

**theinternetisunhealthy**

**Astarael of Charter**

**allenfan**

**RianLena**

**nadLeeH'108**

**Trixea**

**Tristilla ex Tenebrae**

**KnB fan**

**Semper Tardius**

**ChaosKnight005**

**DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky**

**Emma Buitendijik**

**Guest**

**Princess Merleen**

**Greenfeathers88**

**Kynater**

**Lis-d**

**Pharaohyamifan**

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad**

**PheonixShadow**

**AnGell012**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies**

**KamenAkuma**

**sakisaria**

**Marinne Karneval**

**Gumifan**

**AnsemMesna**

**gjedsoe1**

**The Bakura's Muffin Company**

**Pendraco**

**blueraven7227**

**Fate Alitheia**

**neverstopkeepwalking**

**MentallyWriting**

**Baylee1100**

**Rain makes me cry**

**AU Queen**

**adeptitachipoker**

**Liquid Twilight**

_I wanna give you guys/girls hugs, but I can't do that over the Internet. So here's a digital one instead haha Please review and have a great New Year!_


	8. Chapter 8

As the days went by ever so slowly, the Noahs began to feel all the more edgy. Their deeply-kept frustrations were impatiently waiting to be released, and their usually-calm demeanor had all but disappeared. The Generals did nothing to affect the Noahs whatsoever, but Lavi knew better. Even without direct contact, the Noahs felt somewhat threatened by the mere presence of the Generals. Wherever the Generals were, the Noahs were definitely on the opposite side. Both sides were keeping to themselves more often now, and it irked the poor Black Order soldiers to no end as they were thrusted right in the middle of this mini Cold War. The only Noah that had the guts and courage to talk to one of the Generals was Allen Walker himself, and it was normally with the Casanova General Cross. Like a prideful lion to his naive cub, General Cross gruffly pushed Allen away but held him just close enough for the Noah to chat and smile at him. It was both heartwarming and odd at how the rough and tough General Cross could be in the presence of the little Noah.

"-Master of Allen. He's the 'tough love' kind of man, but he's the only one that can show the 'I-will-kill-you-if-you-come-any-closer' look and the 'I-want-to-hug-you-and-never-let-you-go' look all at the same time," The tall nobleman called Sheril explained to Lavi one fine day, as the latter enquired curiously about the couple's strange relationship.

"So why'd they separate? General Cross is with the Generals and Allen's in your troop," Lavi asked another question, his hands opening the door to a nearby living room. Instead of Sheril answering, however, a deep and milky voice from the opened room started,

"-Because we each have our own part to play," Tyki mumbled out, his eyes never taken off from the fanned deck of cards he was currently holding.

Opposite Tyki was the Black Order's veteran. Krory was whining quietly, cladded in only his red boxers and holding his own miserable cards in place. Of seeing Lavi and Sheril enter the room, Tyki folded his cards and grinned widely to the newcomers with open arms.

"Come and join us! Krory here is not much of a challenge, I'm sorry to say,"

Sheril only shook his head to decline such a tempting offer of strip poker, but Lavi's green eye twinkled with mirth and amusement. Snatching the full deck of cards and shuffling them with professional care -to the amazement of Tyki- Lavi smirked his signature smile,

"If it's a challenge you're looking for, then try your luck with me!" Lavi called out, already throwing a few cards towards Tyki's direction.

The young nobleman laughed gaily at Lavi's acceptance, patting down Sheril's unapproved look. Giving an equally cocky look to the Major, Tyki put his Game Face on, "M'boy, luck has _nothing_ to do with this-"

"Royal Straight Flush!" Tyki slammed his cards down with a triumphant look, his grin growing when he saw Lavi's exasperated expression. Grudgingly, Lavi took out his pants and placed them neatly with his folded up shirt, which was lost during their battle for man-pride. Lavi had managed to extract Tyki's tie from its owner, but that was as far as Lavi had gone. Spectating from the blue sofa were Sheril and Road, the father holding a glass of red wine while the daughter looked on with observance. Giggling softly to herself, Road left her father's lap and set herself down onto the carpeted ground next to Lavi.

"Don't feel so bad, Lavi. Even daddy can't beat Tyki, and he's an aristocrat! There's only 1 person that can kick Tyki's ass in a game of cards,"

Lavi reeled to look at Road with wide eyes, "really? Who?"

Then a soft knock to the door was heard before it was opened hesitatingly by a white haired man. Allen looked around with those light, silvery eyes as if searching for something, "Has anyone seen Skinn? He stole Earl's supply of sweets and the Earl's making a fuss out of it now..." Allen trailed off when he saw a gambling trio on the ground with poker cards array and a smoking nobleman on the sofa. Arching an amused eyebrow, Lavi could see Allen's wondering eyes turned deep and cutely sinister.

"What's this? Tyki, did you do this?" Allen sat down next to the Black Order officer, indicating with his gloved hand towards the almost-naked Krory and topless Lavi. The guilty party only swiped something invisible of his shoulder and had the nerve to look innocent. Heaving a sigh, Allen took Krory's cards to start a new game and this made Lavi doubtful of Allen's angelic abilities.

"Allen, ya sure about this? Tyki's a hard nut to break,"

Tyki laughed loudly when he heard Lavi, "Allen here's a mean bitch in cards! He's the only one who has the honor of besting me!"

"Please, Tyki. I've stripped plenty others of their underwear, you're not the only one," Allen smirked this time, his smile darkening to a cold shiver. Lavi felt his sweat-dropped at Allen's crazy look.

Before the game could begin, the room was bombarded with the loud sound of an upcoming mission. The alert took the soldiers by surprise, and they quickly ran to the mission room. Keeping up with his stride, Allen called out, "Looks like I owe you both a game,"

Tyki denied the offer, not wanting to go up against Allen's Dark Side. They caught up with the rest of the officers by then, and Lavi threw his arm over Allen's shoulder in an affectionate display, "If Tyki's not taking it, then I will. Let's play later, neh, Allen sweet?" Lavi received a friendly but sharp nudge to his open ribs from the Noah. Taking the groaning Lavi's hand, Allen led them to Komui's debriefing of the mission.

T-Minus 10 minutes later brought Lavi and the others to an empty street north of their sector. There was a trapped community and the Black Order sector was requested to rescue them from the coming zombie attack. The Noahs volunteered as back-up for the vigilant Black Order, and Komui happily accepted all the help he could get from the visitors. The start of the rescue mission was smooth sailing thanks to the quick cooperation of the people, but Lavi was sure that Fate had something else in mind than a good, safe mission.

As soon as he finished that thought, a large cracking sound can be heard from below. Lavi can barely scream out, "LOOK OUT!" before some of his men was thrown to all sides by the ascended worm zombie. The monstrous purple zombie vomited both runner and bug zombies from its gaping jaws, the army of zombies already blood-crazy with lust and battle. The Noahs went out to help, but Kanda held them back with his unsheathed sword, "Let Black Order handle this piece of crap,"

Lavi swing his hammer with his measured strength, heaving a precise hit to the nearby zombies. Krory and Miranda were already on the move, their giant guns aimed straight at the writhing worm zombie. Kanda and Lenalee made a protective circle over the 2 top gunners, with their own weapons slicing the zombies in half. The other soldiers covered Lavi's back, their own cries and roars drowning in the zombies' scream for flesh. More times than Lavi could bear, he heard a good soldier go down below a stack of hungry zombies, hearing the familiar snapping of human bones and the tearing of muscles. His good eye was covered momentarily with the zombie's sprayed blood, and the zombie took that chance to claw onto Lavi's back. A whizzing sound buzzed through Lavi's ears, and Lavi quickly gained his eyesight back just in time to attack another runner zombie. His mind already forgotten the dead zombie behind him with a frosted arrow stuck in its undead chest.

Krory struck the worm zombie straight into its weak core, and the giant enemy let out a soft groan before falling down onto its ground comrades. Lavi felt a moment's relief as he saw the large zombie fall, his heart giving way to sheer victory.

"Well, how about the other 3?" A voice spoke lazily, making Lavi's spirit fall. For ahead of them were 3 more worm zombies to be dealt with.

Lavi knew he can take no more damage or battle in his exhausted condition, and his Black Order men were no better off. There were only a handful of them left, and Krory's gun was now malfunctioned. They stood against the oncoming tide of fresh and new zombies, their energy already depleted and the sky darkened with rain clouds that poured out tears of sadness into the defenseless and weaponless humans. Lavi's breath came out in hags, his lungs still desperately trying to get its share of oxygen. Gripping his bloodied hammer and facing the zombies, Lavi gritted his teeth and tightened his resolve. _It's a good day to die indeed_

A tipper and tapper of footsteps that broke the puddles of water took Lavi out of his misery. A white head that glowed like a halo in the dark street stood before Lavi, his cloak waving with the whispering wind.

"You've fought well, Major Lavi of the Black Order. Tell your men to retreat, and let me handle this," Allen spoke out gently, his voice and words granting Lavi the strength to carry on. Without waiting for Lavi to stop him from his suicide mission, Allen walked calmly forwards to the zombies. The enemies hissed angrily when they saw Allen walking courageous towards them, and they cried out in red.

Lavi saw Allen taking out his left arm bandage, and his eye widened at the uncovered area. Allen's arm was completely black and as dark as night, but it also looked as sleek as sleek as the skin of a panther. Allen threw the long cloth away; his left arm glowing white like it was awakened from its bandaged slumber. The arm glowed so brightly, Lavi had to cover his eye to protect it. The man he saw then was anyone but the Allen he knew.

Now cladded with a white cloak and tight blue shirt, Allen held a long, broadsword on his right arm. He couldn't hold the awe striking sword on his left because that arm grew nails that looked almost like claws, coupled with a metallic wristband over the arm. Allen's delicate face was punctuated by the presence of a glittering silver eye mask, making Allen's matching silver eyes look better. Allen looked like those angels that the holy order always preached about, Lavi thought. _An angel!_

With a push and a jump, Allen swung his sword upright and cut through the first line of zombies effortlessly. The zombies urged themselves forwards to fight against this new enemy, but Allen didn't bother with such small matters. With all grace and awe that Lavi had seen back in the church, Allen swerved his sword in many directions. Flipping in the air, his acrobatic skills gave him golden opportunities to strike his opponents with perfection. Allen continued to dance around while mastering the power of his sword, but soon he had cut nothing. Lavi wondered what Allen was doing, his stance not moving an inch nor backward. As if finishing his performance, Allen stopped his air attacks and landed softly to the ground. Then, everything fell apart.

The zombies screamed out their last as Allen's invisible attacks reached them and tore them from deep within. The 3 worm zombies quietly fell into giant sliced pieces as the nearby buildings came apart as if they too were caught in the sharp wind storm. In a blink of an eye, the battle for survival was over. The 1 standing human had won the day. _an angel with a killing spree_

Allen Walker strode confidently yet humbly to the gaping Black Order, his mask moving smoothly to his shoulder and revealed the angelic face everyone came to love. But Allen was nowhere near happy. Lavi saw flowing tears in his eyes, the twinkling trail of water moving down Allen's pale cheeks. Lavi stood aghast, facing the one he came to regard as his best friend. Beside him, Kanda whispered, "who are you?" Bringing Lavi's mental question out in the open.

"We're the Noah Troop, the 'walking dead'," Allen answered emotionlessly before leading his troop back into Black Order sector, leaving the remaining soldiers to their moving train of new thoughts and unanswered questions.

After the mission was completed, Lavi's legs brought him back into the Science Department. Reever was undergoing research on their new discovery, and Lavi was there to support and guide him, if necessary. Comparing notes once again, Lavi showed his musings to Reever,

"So the zombies aren't exactly zombies in the beginning. There was no such thing called 'X-Virus'. Meaning that these things are a whole different entity on its own?"

Reever shared his paper notes with Lavi's, pointing to a section, "take a look at this; we humans haven't actually discovered anything like this in nature. These things have an innate ability to heal itself in rapid speed, have evolutionary elements just like us and can develop weapons due to its rational-thinking. Not to mention that they have powers that even Science cannot explain!"

Lavi felt a shiver in his spine, listening attentively to Reever. It sounded so much like the ever-elusive Noah Troop! He heard Reever chuckle while shaking his head in disbelief, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say these are the works of magical powers!"

Lavi felt a whiplash in his head, throwing him back into the past where he had barely knew the deep malicious depths that were the Noah Troop. Allen smiling at him, was it real or fake? Lavi could no longer tell. His mind only struck to Allen's echoic words.

_Do you believe in angels and demons?_

* * *

~!~

_Happy New Year! haha I'll stop here for now, and I do hope you're enjoying the story! For those who had followed my other stories a year ago, remember the times when I used to update everyday? (except the weekends, cuz Sat/Sun was my rest days) Well, I can update similarly now *throws confetti* Since school's about to start, I can't really update every single day, but you definitely can expect frequent updates from me from now onwards! *starts fireworks* haha Okay, let's do a roll call for all these lucky people who supported me 3_

**Kiari Walker**

**Andune Carnesir**

**The Weirdo In The Corner**

**Ennael**

**xXSakuloverXx**

**Koike**

**MercenaryCrime**

**ThatAnonGirl**

**MidnaWolf**

**gemma. jean. kim**

**theinternetisunhealthy**

**Astarael of Charter**

**allenfan**

**RianLena**

**nadLeeH'108**

**Trixea**

**Tristilla ex Tenebrae**

**KnB fan**

**Semper Tardius**

**ChaosKnight005**

**DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky**

**Emma Buitendijik**

**Guest**

**Princess Merleen**

**Greenfeathers88**

**Kynater**

**Lis-d**

**Pharaohyamifan**

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad**

**PheonixShadow**

**AnGell012**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies**

**KamenAkuma**

**sakisaria**

**Marinne Karneval**

**Gumifan**

**AnsemMesna**

**gjedsoe1**

**The Bakura's Muffin Company**

**Pendraco**

**blueraven7227**

**Fate Alitheia**

**neverstopkeepwalking**

**MentallyWriting**

**Baylee1100**

**Rain makes me cry**

**AU Queen**

**adeptitachipoker**

**Liquid Twilight**

**VeridianSoul**

**Ai Xing**

_I love you guys! Have I told you that? No? Well then, I love you guys! Again, I wish you a Happy New Year! Please pass a review and have a nice day =D_


	9. Chapter 9

After the mission, Black Order soldiers saw Allen in a new light; with his left arm wide open for everyone to see, Allen strode across the rooms with a new air of mystery. The arm looked as if it was burnt to the very bones and then dipped into a sea filled with black paint. Allen's sword and white armor had all but disappeared when they had arrived back into Black Order sector, making the unbelievers even wearier of the Noah. Lavi could feel fear and a tingle of disgust pouring out of his soldiers, yet their negative looks only made the Noah Troop even more subdued and quiet. Lavi felt the silence was unfitting to the bustling troop of Noahs, and made up his mind to confront Allen about their hidden secrets before any other surprises pop out.

Lavi's legs brought him into the Science Department, where it was dark and gloomy in the absence of its scientists. But he found Allen was standing there in front of the mirror that showed the captured zombie inside. The Noah had a small frown that marred that perfect face of his as Lavi quietly crept closer, hearing Allen's soft whispering,

"-go out? You should've stayed in," Allen said, making Lavi strain to pick up the mumbling. The zombie inside was looking somewhat remorseful, it's shaggy head bowing low as if begging for forgiveness. Looking at this unnatural image right now, it would definitely seem like the zombie isn't actually a zombie after all.

"No, it's not a zombie," Allen spoke out, breaking the silence. Lavi blinked once, the twice. He must've spoken his thoughts out loud without noticing.

Straightening himself, Lavi walked confidently to Allen's side, "you don't look surprised to know that the things we've been fighting so long _isn't_ the things that we thought we knew,"

"We Noahs knew what they are since the beginning. It's just that no one bothered asking us what it is, that's all," Allen shook his head, his eyes never leaving the emotionless zombie. _Or whatever that thing is._

At once, Lavi saw red and acted upon his first instincts, "Are you bullshitting with me?! Are you saying you knew about this and you didn't tell me because I didn't _ask_? Allen! I thought we trusted each other! How could you keep-"

Lavi found himself thrown to the back wall, his spine feeling Goosebumps as Allen's black left fingers slowly curled around his opened neck. Lavi could feel the cold pressure pressing on his neck, but he didn't do anything as he stared down to Allen's poker face. Allen's silvery globes for eyes glowed like shining stars, staring at Lavi like he had the power to peer into Lavi's naked soul.

Allen never broke his eye contact with the taller soldier, his fingers flexing and aching to kill, "Are you afraid, Lavi? Afraid of death?"

"No-" Lavi answered within a heartbeat with all his gathered courage and rapidly beating heart, "-Because you're my best friend, Allen,"

Lavi was unceremoniously dropped to the ground, his hands quickly clasping onto his released neck to check for injuries. Allen didn't wait for him as he turned around to check on the submissive thing in the quarantined room,

"That thing in the room.. It's not a zombie. It's an akuma; a _demon_," That caused an immediate reaction from the thing. It hissed loudly, baring its sharp teeth and clawing at empty air like it was warding itself from an invisible attack.

"I don't believe it," was Lavi's first words he can say out without gasping for breath, "That thing is a demon? We've been fighting _demons_ all along?"

Allen continued his mumbling as if he didn't hear Lavi at all, "they weren't supposed to come out. It's too early. We're weakening; the demons' presence here on earth proves that we are weakening,"

Lavi grabbed Allen's shoulders and forced his best friend to look straight at him again. Unlike the confident and calm Allen that he expected to see, this man before Lavi held a face of pure terror and worry. It made Lavi's heart turned to ice, "What are you talking about, Allen? Come on, man, talk to me!"

* * *

4 minutes later brought Lavi into the sector's main library. To say that he was frustrated was an understatement, for Allen's explanation was as good as Reever's own assumption. The only thing Lavi could hear from Allen's soft and weak voice was, "the gates.. They're opening," over and over again, Allen was whispering more to himself. Lavi dropped the lost Allen in his room before heading to his next destination that may or may not help in his new investigation.

A loud booming of thunder caught Lavi's attention, bringing him back into the present. The weather was not improving in the least, what with all the strange thunderstorms and pelting hail. It was as if the very skies were in pain and was pouring everything out of the darkened clouds. The opened book he held in his hands held no new information, and he threw it into the mountain of piled books. All these books ever told him was that if the invisible line that divides Hell and Earth apart were to be broken, this so-called apocalypse would arrive. Then they spoke of angels coming down from the high heavens to wage the long-awaited war against the demons from the underworld, and that humans would be slaughtered by the millions in this magical war. Steeling himself once again, Lavi opened another book.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Science Department was still kept empty and dark save for the blinking lights in the quarantined room. It was clawing at its arms now, making itself bleed and painting the tiled floor dark red with its blood. It didn't notice, or it didn't bother, when its room door opened. But it did notice the dark familiar shadow that loomed over it. With shaky hands, it turned to stare at the newcomer, and shrieked unholy thoughts, "You! Get away! Get-" And then all was silent once more.

* * *

The next day, Reever called Komui to the Science Department for terrible news. The Colonel gritted his teeth in restrained repulsiveness as he looked upon the once quarantined room. Now, it lay broken with its lights flickering. Large claw marks that may have been made by the captured one was scrawled all over the walls. Komui would've questioned the absence of the said captured one if he didn't see the burnt mark on the ground. With ashes on top of a marked circle, it was clear that whoever broke into the room had the absolute intent to kill. There were strange figures around the burnt circle, markings that Komui had only seen in holy books and black bibles. He hoped to God that it wasn't what he thought it was. Instead, he focused on the murder before him. Thinking through the list of people that had the authority to open the door in the first place, Komui narrowed the names down. Someone who had complete access to the room, someone who can walk in the shadows, knows his way around to travel through the cameras' blind spots and someone who had motive and covered agenda. Growling to himself, Komui can only think of one answer.

"Find the Noahs," the absolute order was given to none other than the Black Order officers.

Major Lavi was given the task of searching and Tyki and Allen's room. He couldn't bear himself to think that his new friends were the culprit in sabotaging the Science Department, but Lavi also knew that there were some information that the Noah Troop were hiding from them. _Important information._ Lavi resolved himself and opened the entrance of Allen's room-

And he double-checked whether he had the right room. For in that room, Lavi could see scribbles everywhere on all 4 walls. There were red markings glaring straight at Lavi, their meaning lost to the intelligent Black Order officer. Allen's room was cornered by towers of ancient books that hadn't seen daylight for years, the pages withered and torn in their brown covers. Lavi thought Allen was insane, crazy with all these nonsense drawings. Before something caught his eye. There it was, the circle on the floor. It looked like one of the many intriguing drawings from Lavi's library books, the random figures around them making little sense to Lavi. He remembered the coming of apocalypse and its signs. Walking to the middle of the drawn circle, Lavi looked around him. Standing small yet significant were 7 black candles that were lit just recently as the wax were melting on the ground, Lavi's head ran wild. The demons coming to wreak havoc, the angels crying from the skies, the onslaught of blood, the circle and 7 black candles. _Somehow in some way, the Noahs are related to-_

**"INTRUDER ALERT! ALL HANDS, INTRUDER ALERT!"**

* * *

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_Yeh, it's 2014 already~ I do hope you enjoy this chapter, shit juz got real and it's time for the plot to wake up. So hold on to your seats and enjoy the ride! Imma make a quick thank you list for everyone who had supported me since last year (haha pun intended!)_

**Kiari Walker**

**Andune Carnesir**

**The Weirdo In The Corner**

**Ennael**

**xXSakuloverXx**

**Koike**

**MercenaryCrime**

**ThatAnonGirl**

**MidnaWolf**

**gemma. jean. kim**

**theinternetisunhealthy**

**Astarael of Charter**

**allenfan**

**RianLena**

**nadLeeH'108**

**Trixea**

**Tristilla ex Tenebrae**

**KnB fan**

**Semper Tardius**

**ChaosKnight005**

**DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky**

**Emma Buitendijik**

**Guest**

**Princess Merleen**

**Greenfeathers88**

**Kynater**

**Lis-d**

**Pharaohyamifan**

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad**

**PheonixShadow**

**AnGell012**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies**

**KamenAkuma**

**sakisaria**

**Marinne Karneval**

**Gumifan**

**AnsemMesna**

**gjedsoe1**

**The Bakura's Muffin Company**

**Pendraco**

**blueraven7227**

**Fate Alitheia**

**neverstopkeepwalking**

**MentallyWriting**

**Baylee1100**

**Rain makes me cry**

**AU Queen**

**adeptitachipoker**

**Liquid Twilight**

**VeridianSoul**

**Ai Xing**

**Eternal Happiness**

**MaiganW18640**

**seaoftrees**

_Thank you very much for supporting me *bows lowly in respect* I'd give you flowers, but they'll probably wilt by the time they reach you XD Please tell me your reviews and have a great wonderful day of a new year =D_


	10. Chapter 10

Where the light ended its journey and darkness claimed the room, 8 stood their ground with nothing but pure intent in their one-way mind. Their young one was gazing at his face cover, the white mask staring right back at him. He felt a strong and big pat on his armored shoulder, the comfort and assurance that came out the warm contact had lost its meaning as the young man continued to stare at his eye mask as if looking for answers. A tall nobleman dressed in the purest of black sat by his younger family member, his armor making the slightest clinking sound that fell to death ears. The saddened man with the eye mask ignored his coming; words of '_they know too much, we have to act now' _still rang loudly in his solid head.

"You've become attached to these humans, haven't you?" The man regarded as Tyki whispered quietly, afraid of breaking the building silence between them. As expected, he received no answer from his little shounen.

The Earl beckoned to his hidden troop, his own mask in already in place. Swinging his umbrella around in a happy manner, he called out, "Well then. Shall we start?"

Tyki was reluctant to leave his little one alone, but the younger man had already got up and put his silvery mask back onto his petite face. The Noah Troop waited for the final signal as a white cloak appeared to loyally guard its magical owner. A white streak against the coldness of nights, the white haired man summoned his mighty sword and faced his family,

"Let them know _fear_," Allen growled, ultimately releasing the chains of long-awaited pressure that hung greatly on the Noah Troop. The Noahs only had enough time to give their young one a sharp smirk before they too disappeared and separated, each one having a specific task to attend with full glee.

* * *

"-told her not to jump the gun, but she never listens!" A soldier complained loudly to his partner of the day. Hoisting the long gun onto his shoulder, they paced the data room dutifully without delay. There was only the sound of clicking and tapping emitted from the giant computers that lay dormant in the technological room. The man continued his ranting to kill the peace and quiet that filled the humongous maze of data banks, "-she even had the nerve to kick me out of our apartment! Can you believe that?!" He turned to his partner, wanting to feel support from the other man.

But there was nobody beside him.

Jerking back, he looked around for his missing partner that disappeared out of thin air, "Bud? Hey, Bud, you there?" He shouted, feeling a cold shiver creeping slowly down his spine. The air filtered ice coldness, and the soldier didn't like this change of events one bit at all. Nocking his gun, he retraced his footsteps with his shoulders straight and his legs ready to pounce at the slightest show of trouble. The shadows around him seem to dance now, their dark black holes making the large data room looked more malevolent. His hands itching for the gun to trigger as his ears only picked up the ever-constant sound of the computer's _click clack beep bob. _Then, he heard it, almost barely. The sound of a soft wind blowing. The air grew colder now, and the soldier shivered visibly as he took every step. _There's something watching me_, but he didn't know where that thought came from.

"Bud, this ain't funny! Come-"the last thing he felt before his entire body became numb was a quick and precise blow to the head. The last thing he saw before he turned unconscious was 2 sets of feet that practically floated off the ground.

"Hurry!" Tyki hissed to his assigned partner, urging her over the sleeping body that lay before them. While Tyki pulled the body next to the one they had attacked beforehand, the lady ran to do her duty. The beautiful lithe blonde streaked smoothly to the designated computer and immediately pulled out her strange device. Her fingers flew swiftly across the many buttons of the computer, accessing and avoiding certain area while crossing out many areas she had already knew by hard.

"**INTRUDER ALERT! ALL HANDS, INTRUDER ALERT!" **The alarm rang out in that annoying man-voice, but Lulubell paid no little heed to the siren blaring above them. With her full attention planted onto the screen before her, she swiped her hand across and the computer turned red with hotness. Lulubell grinned a little as her device did its duty, destroying and eating up every last bit of information and sucking the data banks into clean slates. Tyki tugged on his gloved hands and he stretched himself for the upcoming battle, the doors banging to show that the intruders were not going to escape without resistance from the elite Black Order soldiers.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the Black Order swordsman pounced on Tyki, his long shining katana meeting only air.

The Noah only smiled darkly as he led the battle away from the working Lulubell. Tyki stood still and straight, "I've always wanted to know how it feels like to fight a high-ranking officer of the Black Order-"and Kanda stabbed Tyki's opened stomach with a rapid hit. But his victory was only short-lived when the supposedly-dead man grabbed onto Kanda's shoulders to prevent escape. Kanda's eyes widen as he saw deep into the Noah's dark eyes that were hungry for blood.

"-Now I think the fight's very disappointing," Tyki said. He pushed his free hand into Kanda's body as if the skin was nothing but thin air, and the Black Order soldier felt his fast beating heart gripped tightly by a foreign object that was so cold, so merciless. For the first time in his life, Kanda felt _fear._

"**INTRUDER ALERT! ALL HANDS, INTRUDER ALERT!"**

Explosions everywhere threw the sleeping Black Order off guard. There was smoke covering the crowded corridors as alarms blurted out everything they had to warn the soldiers of the attacks. The soldiers were in frantic panic, as they had never expected an attack right inside their very safe base. After the surge of confusion, they quickly headed to the armory. And was greeted by a large earthquake underneath them. Skinn roared his defiance as he grew larger and more intimidating, chasing the soldiers and swinging his massive fists around. His insane smile unnerved the soldiers as they had only seen the Noah show that kind of face to the zombies. As of now, they knew that this monster before them would be treating them the same way the zombies had faced. It was _terrifying_.

"**INTRUDER ALERT! ALL HANDS, INTRUDER ALERT!"**

The Science Department ran quickly to their workplace, worried of their work and scientific discovery. Reever ran the quickest, and without delay, he threw open the door. Also without delay, he fled to the side to doge a flying bullet.

"GHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE VISITORS, DEVIT!" Another volley of bullets had sent the scientists to take cover behind the tumbled tables. Papers flew around the room like slow rain, bullet holes were etched into every one of them and none were without tears and rips. Jasdero didn't answer his brother as he continued to demolish every single machine in the department along with its external drives and the hidden motherboards were not spared from the biting bullets. The scientists covered their ears as the blasting sounds of destruction and the loud banging of bullets were echoing all around the department, the twin terrors shredding every small and big evidence of information they could find.

"**INTRUDER ALERT! ALL HANDS, INTRUDER ALERT!"**

The Earl's smile grew even larger as his fat fingers tapped onto Komui's main computer in his very office. The Colonel was indisposed himself, the attacker had him wrapped snugly in white ribbons. No matter how hard Komui struggled to get free, the strips would only constrict like a python to its meal and leaving absolutely no air space for the captured one to even flinch. The Earl shouted triumphantly as he clicked the last button and thus aiding Lulubell to officially annihilate the Black Order's database. Komui watched with a mixture of sadness and hatred.

"Why are you doing this? Are you on the zombies' side now?!" Komui shouted, his eyes glaring at the quiet man in white. But the walking Earl answered,

"We're on _our _side," Turning to his younger brother-in-arms, he said with a carefree voice, "we should kill them instead. Can we?"

Allen shook his head with a heavy sigh, "We're not the ones who make that judgment. We're only the guardians, remember that," he said monotonously, as if repeating the same line tirelessly over and over again to an unruly child. Komui had no chance to say anything else as Allen threw him across the room and hit him into deep sleep.

A loud bang of a door opening and the Earl promptly side-stepped to avoid a direct hit from a giant hammer. Lavi was about to swing another round using his gained momentum when a sharp strike of a whip took him by the right. He cried out in pain as a long line of blood made itself appear on Lavi's upper body, the whip line ran deeply along Lavi's right shoulder to his left hip. Lavi struggled for breath as blood rained drops from the injury, keeping his sight on the retreating Noahs. But his vision was impaired, and there was only a buzzing sound from his damp ears. The Earl slowly melted back into the shadows without a single word, but Allen stood by still with a long whip covered with Lavi's precious blood. There were so many things, so many unanswered questions, and so many unresolved matters between them. But Lavi's voice failed him as his mind ran into a mental block. With a cocky smile and half-lidded eyes, Allen threw a mock salute to the wavering Lavi before he too, disappeared into the darkness. Finally gaining back his voice, Lavi's first sound was the cry of a broken-hearted man.

* * *

After Lavi had been sent to the infirmary, he was summoned to Komui's office. His body was wrapped in bandages, but he could already feel his blood trickling into the cotton. The wound would not heal properly, and the experienced doctors did not know why. Whatever Lavi was struck with, it left an unknown residue over Lavi's gaping wound and it made the long whip line appear all the more dangerous. One thing was for sure, that still opened wound will leave an extremely large scar for him to bear for the rest of his life. _Maybe that's what Allen wanted, for me to have an injury that will forever remind me of this God-awful day!_

He let out a tired sigh, purging his negative thoughts before entering Komui's domain. Lenalee was there, her uniform shriveled and torn. Miranda and Krory were there too, although they looked no better off. Kanda was absent, Lavi had heard rumors that the fighter was in a comatose state, and nobody knew when the soldier would wake up. Taking a seat, Lavi accepted a drink of water from the worried Lenalee.

"Well, I don't think I need to tell you about Black Order's handicapped condition-"Komui started, failing to bring humor into his feeble voice, "Strangely, none of our soldiers are reported dead or MIA. They're all left injured, the worst case is comatose. And half of our weapons supplies are still functioning, so we can still defend ourselves if necessary. But I highly doubt anyone one of us is able to go out there and kill zombies,"

"What is their objective in all this, then? Knocking us out without killing us, leaving us working weapons. It's obvious that they had the upper hand and the element of surprise, so why waste such a good opportunity to completely wipe out Black Order?" Lavi mused, his advanced mind coming up with naught. The attack made no sense, deleting the database was no easy feat to begin with. Every argument he had had a counter. _Did they want us to die by the demons' hands? But the weapons they left behind! Did they take the database to sell it to enemies? But Komui reported that the database was destroyed, not stolen! Did they have the real intent to kill? But all our soldiers are in medical bay, not the graveyard!_

Komui stopped Lavi's inner debate by coughing out loud, "there is 1 good thing that came out of all this mess-" he had his officers' attention by now, "Road has been caught,"

* * *

_I do hope this satisfies your appetite for an update! I'm starting school already and I've already got homework to do.. But fret not, I'll still update the story, cuz I don't like leaving things unfinished ^^ Okay, I won't bother you with my rantings, so I'll just go through the thank you list~_

**Kiari Walker**

**Andune Carnesir**

**The Weirdo In The Corner**

**Ennael**

**xXSakuloverXx**

**Koike**

**MercenaryCrime**

**ThatAnonGirl**

**MidnaWolf**

**gemma. jean. kim**

**theinternetisunhealthy**

**Astarael of Charter**

**allenfan**

**RianLena**

**nadLeeH'108**

**Trixea**

**Tristilla ex Tenebrae**

**KnB fan**

**Semper Tardius**

**ChaosKnight005**

**DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky**

**Emma Buitendijik**

**Guest**

**Princess Merleen**

**Greenfeathers88**

**Kynater**

**Lis-d**

**Pharaohyamifan**

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad**

**PheonixShadow**

**AnGell012**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies**

**KamenAkuma**

**sakisaria**

**Marinne Karneval**

**Gumifan**

**AnsemMesna**

**gjedsoe1**

**The Bakura's Muffin Company**

**Pendraco**

**blueraven7227**

**Fate Alitheia**

**neverstopkeepwalking**

**MentallyWriting**

**Baylee1100**

**Rain makes me cry**

**AU Queen**

**adeptitachipoker**

**Liquid Twilight**

**VeridianSoul**

**Ai Xing**

**Eternal Happiness**

**MaiganW18640**

**seaoftrees**

**Psycho-Jellybean**

_Arigato for all your wonderful support, keep it up! Okay, I shall go back to doing my homework! Please review and have an awesome day =D_


	11. Chapter 11

The interrogation room is one of the most dreadful rooms a soldier will avoid at all times; with its plain white walls and low ceiling, anyone trapped within its walls would feel trapped and closed off from the outside world. There was nothing in the dead room to aid escapes; no ventilation and no windows, the only metal table sitting in the middle of the room nailed to the ground and the chair was unbreakable. The silence was already terrible to begin with; the boredom and insanity can take over your sane mind before you even noticed it. In short, this interrogation room doubled as a torture chamber in a psychological sense.

Road Kamelot, soldier from the fallen Noah Troop, sat grumpily on the given chair in that same horrible room. There was not a thing to do while she lay dormant in prison, her stomach moaning in hunger. Looking around, she found that the atmosphere here was thick and suffocating, no wind nor air circulation available. It was like being stuck inside a big white box that was tapped shut with duct tape and staples. She 'tsk-ed' in traditional Kanda Style before she heard a sound aside from her growling stomach.

Komui was selected to be the man who would lead the interrogation, what with his sharp mind and sharper wit. He carried his favorite cup of freshly brewed coffee into the room, making the young Noah frown at the 'adults-only' drink. On Komui's left, the other Black Order officers watched carefully behind concealed mirrors where they can see and hear everything whilst the people inside the room can do none of that.

"So, let's get started, okay Road?" Komui pulled the other empty chair and sat straight opposite Road, who was now smiling at ease. With a sly nod, Road welcomed Komui's shooting questions with open arms.

"Surveillance captured your troop destroying our sector. And this here picture showed Tyki and Lulubell hacking the main computers. Witnesses said that they saw you attacking them. How do you plead?" Komui showed Road a couple of pictures from yesterday's attack. Albeit blur and dark, they were obviously showing the uniforms marked for only the Noahs.

Pushing the black evidence away, Road sent a lazy smile that hid secrets and dark mystery, "Noahs don't plead. To plead is to beg; and I don't think my dad will like it if I beg,"

"Why did the Earl destroy our database? Is it to help the zombies?" Komui tried a different approach, only to come out with naught as Road only stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Why would we wanna help those good-for-nothings? That's insulting!"

"So are you saying you attack us for other reasons? Why?" Komui pressed on, intending to get answers.

Road shook her head slowly before looking up, "you won't understand, you're too ignorant," she pointed at Komui, her chains that bound her to the metal table clanging with noise, "-Speaking of the attack, how's Lenalee? She got injured quite badly during the fight, didn't she?"

"What's the main purpose of the Noahs destroying the database and sabotaging us?" Komui didn't rise to the bait, although his anger and sibling protectiveness are rearing their ugly heads up from hearing Road's cooing voice.

But Road was also ignoring the Colonel. She turned her gaze directly to the hidden mirror, her face turned sadistic as the officers stood rooted to the ground. Lavi gripped the sides as he stared at Road, not backing down even though every nerve in his body was screaming for him to do so. Beside him, he felt Lenalee whimpered softly. From fear of the Noah or from the cold wind, Lavi didn't know. Even when the young inexperienced Noah was trapped, chained and interrogated, she could still send shivers down Lavi's spine. And that was terrifying to the core_. Maybe that was their objective: to plant this seed of fear in our war-hardened hearts. We're not soldiers of the cold long war. We're not awe-striking nor are we invincible. We don't have immortality and we certainly do not have what it takes to survive out there without help. That attack was no mistake. They attacked us while we slept, when we let our guard down, where we felt the most vulnerable. All to prove that we are nothing but mere mortals... They want to make us feel _human_._

As if reading Lavi's mind, Road smirked cockily, "How pitiful you humans are. So easily broken, so fragile. Poor Lenalee had her arm broken by my daddy, and it was satisfying to hear those weak human bones _break_,"

"ENOUGH!" Komui slammed his fist onto the table, stealing Road's attention away from the spectators. Lavi breathed in heavily as he was released from Road's deep spell.

Road's eyes glittered as Komui's ones glowered. The 2 had an unnerving stare down, until Road gave up, "Fine. Since you're not going anywhere with your useless questions and I'm already feeling bored, let's play a game. It's called 'Ask the Question',"

When Komui didn't answer her, Road continued on, "In this game, all you have to do is ask a simple question-"

Komui tried to get a word in his defense saying that he had already asked Road about a million and one questions beforehand, but Road moved her finger from side-to-side like what a mother would do to her impatient child, "Ah-ah! This question is special! This question-" here, she pointed at her chest, "-comes from the _heart_,"

Komui swallowed, his eyes never leaving her own, "And if I ask this 'question from the heart', what'll I get?"

Road smiled cheerfully, "I'll answer all your other useless questions to the best of my abilities, of course! Every game has to have a prize, right? But every game also has its risks; if you fail to ask me that one simple heart-question, I'll be released! And also-"

"So my question is: Why did you attack Black Order?" Komui shot out, making Road blink back in amazement. There was a moment of silence, with Road's shock face and Komui's triumphant look. Lavi was inwardly applauding at his commander's quick thinking. Road kept her poker face, her mouth quivering and her body shaking rapidly.

Then, she laughed loudly.

"You silly goose! That's the wrong question! Haha!" Road clutched her stomach in glee, her eyes squeezing tears of joy out. After seeing Komui's crestfallen sight however, Road reigned in her delight. Not wanting to end the game too quickly, she giggled, "You have, no, _had_ 3 chances. Now you only have 2 left. If you fail, then all will be lost, Colonel of Black Order. Think carefully now! And if you want to ask the question, start with "So my question is-","

Komui's mind thought rationally, his thoughts spreading all the information he knew about the Noahs and how they worked. Strategically, Komui flipped through pages of history within the confines of his mass knowledge. He watched carefully as Road kept her amusing gaze, but his mind was still reeling in a long list of conclusions and assumptions. Outside, Lavi was praying hard without speaking out loud. _Please, Komui, you can do it!_

Finally, Komui spoke up with certainty, "So my question is: Who are you Noahs?"

Road continued staring at the commander, her gaze now dropping from sadistic to something akin to sadness, "that is not the question I'm looking for. You have 1 more chance left,"

Komui released a long tiring sigh, his face withdrawn and weary. Without picking up his untouched coffee cup, Komui got up silently and was about to leave the room when Road spoke up in a hushed voice,

"Daddy is sorry... Sheril is sorry for hurting,"

Komui didn't acknowledge the apology, and he left the interrogation room feeling like he was the one being interrogated instead of the other way around. His Black Officers came rushing, worry etched on those young faces. Sensing his commander's frustrated distress, Lavi led him to a chair facing the interrogation room.

"Cheer up, Komui. We still have hope," Lavi clapped Komui's burdened shoulder, his smile failing to meet his own eyes. If their commander had failed to impress the young Road in her mind-blown game, what good can they do? Lavi's morality was also down, but he kept his face strong. It would do them no good if they gave up now!

"Where's the Noah?" A strict voice spoke out, making all heads turn. Lavi face-palmed himself inwardly.

Standing before them was none other than the General of the Army, Macolm Levelle. With his sleek brown uniform and decorative stars that adorned his shoulder and chest, the Central leader commanded attention and loyalty everywhere he went. His face was permanently in a scowl as his eyes seem to glare at everything around him. Although the General of the Army was said to be the wisest, strongest and the best in the field of war, there was something in Malcolm that scratched Lavi the wrong way.

Grudgingly without showing it, Lavi saluted politely together with his teammates. Malcolm only sniffed as if he was walking through cow dung and talked to Komui with a growling voice,

"I heard news that the miserable Noah Troop had gone rogue. We lost the sector belonging to the Noahs. There's nothing left except for those bastard zombies. Up, down, left, and right, the whole land is covered with blistering zombies!"

"-Are they really zombies? Or are they something else?" Lavi spoke his mind. He bit his tongue to hold back the usual 'sir', and Malcolm could see the effort in that. With a sneer worthy of an antagonist in a drama story, Malcolm looked down on Lavi like he was a worthless beggar,

"Don't be mistaken, soldier. There's only death out there, waiting to eat us alive and leave us for dead. Or did that little Noah bitch polluted your mind with childish words?"

The Black Order held back their instinctual anger at the insult, still a bit protective over the wondering Road. Lavi glared with breaking eye contact, his mind screaming for redemption at the biting words. Within that small period of time, Lavi thought to himself, _he didn't answer my question_

"I'll talk to her myself, since all of you are so incompetent," without waiting for an escort, Malcolm entered the room.

Upon seeing who had entered her temporary prison, Road snarled while standing up, "You! You thief! You stole us away from Him!" She struggled against her chains, trying to reach Malcolm with crazed eyes. Gone was the petite innocent Road, now replaced to something close to a bloodthirsty animal, "Just you wait! When the Blood Moon comes, I'll make sure you'll suffer! You'll die!"

Malcolm slapped Road so hard, she fell to her side. Her sun-kissed face now held a red mark, her eyes tearing with sorrow and anger. Like a chained panther, she continued to growl threateningly as Malcolm calmly walked towards her. Before he could lay anther hand on her however, His raised arm was stopped by a stronger man.

"Permission to talk to her, _sir_," Lavi steeled himself, straining heavily on the 'sir' part. It was an order, not a request. Malcolm gave one last look at the frightened Road and spat at her. Lavi practically threw his leader out of the room and closed the door. Unbuttoning his shirt to relive the heat, Lavi squatted next to Road who was sitting on the floor with her knees up to her tiny chest.

"So... I'm at the last chance for that game of yours?" Lavi softly spoke through Road's quiet whining.

She peeked her head out and nodded tightly, "Komui couldn't do it because he used his head," she tapped her head for emphasize. Then she moved the same hand to her chest again, "The question; it comes from the heart. I know you want to know answers for all those other questions, but I also know none of that would satisfy your soul. The question; it's the one that's been haunting you since the beginning of the attack. You just don't have the courage to speak it,"

Lavi closed his one eye as he contemplates Road's helpful words. _The question comes from the heart, huh?_ Without thinking about it, Lavi began to walk his footsteps back into the past. Where he and Tyki and Allen had trained together and played together. When Allen had laughed gaily at his jokes and cried at Lavi's insults. When Allen and he would sneak out of the sector and just look at the night sky with its stars. That was the time when Lavi thought that Allen's own eyes glittered more brightly than all those stars when he was happy. He missed Allen's laugh, especially. That sweet smile, that caressing touch. Everything about Allen drove him crazy in a good light way, and Lavi thought that he would never find peace in his heart if Allen was in despair. A small touch triggered Lavi's train into the present, and he rubbed his eye clear from the oncoming tears.

Road was tracing Lavi's massive injury, her child-like touch innocent yet sad, "Your injury. It hurts painfully, doesn't it?" Lavi knew exactly what she meant. She wasn't talking about his injury; she was talking about his heart.

When Allen had all but struck out against him, Lavi felt helpless and defenseless. He knew that he had the chance to hit Allen, to fight against him and take him down back in Komui's office. But the very mere thought of hurting Allen... It pangs Lavi's heart to the maximum. If anyone else hurt Allen, he would be angry. If he himself had hurt Allen, he would definitely be distraught. Hurting Allen was the last thing that he would willingly do in this dark life of his. To know that Allen was the one that hurt him; it tore Lavi to pieces. He had felt pain before. The pain of losing his parents. The pain of the demons tearing at his armor and clothing. The pain of pushing yourself to the limit to defend those people you don't know. But this different sort of pain. _It is _painful_. It is so heart achingly painful that I can't breathe properly!_

Road pulled Lavi's thoughts again by palming Lavi's chest, her small hand covering the spot where Lavi's heart should be. His heartbeat pumped itself rapidly, almost like its calling out for its other half. Road smiled longingly at Lavi's despaired expression as she whispered, "Allen is hurt too.."

Lavi whipped his head up to lock gazed with Road, his mind and heart now beating in harmony. Just by those simple words, Lavi knew what he had to do. Clearing his throat, he proclaimed for all to hear, "So my question is-"

"Why did you betray us?"

Road smiled mysteriously again. Picking herself up, she sat daintily at her chair as if nothing before had ever happened. Lavi continued to stand opposite her now, waiting for the answer that he dreaded to expect. But the answer came nonetheless in the tone of a dark and sadistic person.

"Yes, that's the question. But I think you know the answer to that already,"

Road complied, her game going smoothly, almost at the finishing line. She laughed insanely as Lavi showed a confused expression.

Outside, Krory had barely caught the small beeping of the nearby computer. Opening the screen, his eyes widen in surprise and new fear. Displayed in the screen was the interrogation room's temperature, and Krory called out to his comrades in fever. The temperature was rising to near burning degrees!

Inside, Lavi was already feeling the waves of heat. His head was feeling dizzy, the same lightheaded feeling taking over his body. He tried to keep conscious as Road slowed down her laughter, her face showing no signs of heat-induced fever or any sort of discomfort.

"Because we have to do our duty-" Beside him, Lavi can see Komui's cup of coffee boiling to make brown bubbles on the surface. Finally, Road ended her little game,

"As the Masters to the 7 Gates of Hell"

* * *

_Aaaaaand I'll stop right here! haha I do hope you're enjoying reading the story as much as I love writing it, it'll make me happy! It's Friday, which means that I'll be taking my break this weekend, so you'll only get another update by next week~ I enjoy reading notifications from these lovely people who kicked my ass into gear_

**Kiari Walker**

**Andune Carnesir**

**The Weirdo In The Corner**

**Ennael**

**xXSakuloverXx**

**Koike**

**MercenaryCrime**

**ThatAnonGirl**

**MidnaWolf**

**gemma. jean. kim**

**theinternetisunhealthy**

**Astarael of Charter**

**allenfan**

**RianLena**

**nadLeeH'108**

**Trixea**

**Tristilla ex Tenebrae**

**KnB fan**

**Semper Tardius**

**ChaosKnight005**

**DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky**

**Emma Buitendijik**

**Guest**

**Princess Merleen**

**Greenfeathers88**

**Kynater**

**Lis-d**

**Pharaohyamifan**

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad**

**PheonixShadow**

**AnGell012**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies**

**KamenAkuma**

**sakisaria**

**Marinne Karneval**

**Gumifan**

**AnsemMesna**

**gjedsoe1**

**The Bakura's Muffin Company**

**Pendraco**

**blueraven7227**

**Fate Alitheia**

**neverstopkeepwalking**

**MentallyWriting**

**Baylee1100**

**Rain makes me cry**

**AU Queen**

**adeptitachipoker**

**Liquid Twilight**

**VeridianSoul**

**Ai Xing**

**Eternal Happiness**

**MaiganW18640**

**seaoftrees**

**Psycho-Jellybean**

_Thank you once again for your great support. I do hope to hear from you soon, because it cheers me up! So please review and have a great well-deserved weekend =D_


	12. Chapter 12

Lavi rushed out of the interrogation room without thinking twice, Krory's voice screaming at him to get out of there followed Lavi out of danger. Back inside, Road was laughing gaily at the retreating soldier, totally unaffected by the massive heat waves that had taken over the small tight room with a vengeance. Lavi tore his shirt away and grasped the solid ground tightly; the cooling air hit him with everything it got. He took in the cold oxygen to relieve his burning lungs, his eyes excreting tears and his body shivering. Lavi coughed loudly after he escaped the stuffy room, too close for comfort. He felt a gentle hand smoothing his heaving body, and he thanked Miranda for her healing touch. _Way too close for comfort!_

"Masters of the 7 Gates of Hell? What's the meaning of that?" Komui wondered, his face furrowed in mild confusion, "I really don't believe in this sort of wizardry,"

Lavi pushed himself off the ground and straightened up, "Trust me, Komui, I don't _want_ to believe in that either. But I also cannot afford to turn a blind eye from it too. We _need _to believe in it,"

Lavi sat facing the interrogation room as he kept vigil over the captured Noah. Road had somehow materialized a lollipop from out of nowhere and was now enjoying the little sweet delight with a satisfying smile on her face. The temperature showed in red blares told Lavi that it was now technically impossible for anyone to enter the room without a proper suit, and Road was sitting in there treating it like it was any other normal day for her. It was one of the many mysterious ways in which the Noahs worked, and Lavi had only scratched the surface of it just now. He mused to himself as Komui reported to Malcolm, thinking about what Road had proclaimed. _The 7 Gates of Hell. Legend says that someone who was judged to damnation had to pass all 7 Gates of Hell. And to pass them, they had to go through all 7 masters that guard said 7 Gates. No one had gone through all 7; falling to their eternal punishment in one of the many Gates before they reached the end of the road because the Masters that control each Gates were merciless and soulless. _Lavi watched Road with a new kind of wariness. _Are you saying that you're one of the 7 Masters, Road?_

"No, we didn't!" Malcolm's voice snapped Lavi's attention. Apparently, Komui had accused the Central for withholding important information, and Malcolm had all but lashed out in discreet fury, "Where does your loyalties lay, Black Order? On the side of God or with _them_?" He spat out, making Komui's frown ever more suspicious at the sudden defensive mode the Central was in.

Malcolm demanded to be shown to Allen's room, and Komui hesitatingly led the way. His Black Order officers right behind them in case of any emergencies. Komui knew that if he and Malcolm were to get injured in any sort of situation, there would be no doubt on which the Black Order officers would choose to save first before leaving the other to rot and die. It was that same loyalty they held so proudly that made Komui restrained himself from offending his commanding officer. But when they had reached their destination, the Black Order stopped their walking to look at the destruction. The door was blasted open as if by force and the inside walls were blackened like burning charcoal. Everything inside the furnished room was burnt, torn or destroyed into withering ashes. It was as if a direct blast from the sun had eradicated everything in the room, and the floors were no better as they were covered with dust and dirt. Any sort of evidence that showed the residence of Noahs were gone, all obliterated during the attack. Lavi wondered what had happened to the room to make it look this way, as his mind couldn't think of a single weapon that had this kind of power. The writings and scrawling on the walls were covered by the leftover soot; even with his keen eyesight, Lavi can barely see the towers that were once books of ancient writing. But there was one thing that stood out from all the rest in this miserable excuse of a room, and that was the scorching circle that spread across the ground.

Lavi still didn't know what this strange circle meant, but it looked malicious to him. The circle looked untouched save for a few scratches around it, other than that, it looked exactly the same. The soot that carpeted the ground wasn't covering the circle, as if some invisible force was keeping the circle from being contaminated. Lavi could still see the magical curves of the puzzling figures that decorated the circle, and his mind was whispering abnormalities as he stared at the irregular circle. Lavi looked around and found that Malcolm had stopped dead in his tracks with his eyes staring straight at the circle. There was a look on his face that Lavi hadn't seen before; Malcolm looked almost _frightened._

"Black Order will now be under lock-down until further notice," Malcolm ordered at the entrance of the Black Order sector. Lavi and the others was shouting at the absurd order given to them, but couldn't do anything as the Central soldiers had arrived and were pointing their guns in a threatening manner. Malcolm left the Black Order sector to fend for themselves against the coming onslaught of zombies without help or support. Lavi felt like a sitting duck waiting to be butchered.

For some unknown reason, the demons were getting more and more active in their attacks like they had sensed that the sector soldiers were weakened. Yet the Black Order was as resilient as they were stubborn. The Noah attack didn't leave them completely defenseless and handicapped, and the Black Order soldiers had taken that advantage to the very end. Day and night, the soldiers defended their sector vigilantly from the demons. But Lavi felt like it was the calm before the storm.

As the 3rd evening came and passed, Lavi was placed under guard duty. Road was sleeping with her arms folded on the metal table, the temperature burning hot. Lavi could plainly see the slap mark made by the irresponsible General, and he felt pity for the poor girl and anger for the General. He hoped that Malcolm would soon get his just rewards. _Wait for the Blood Moon, Road told Malcolm. The Blood Moon? _Lavi can only remember snippets of the familiar phase. It was when the moon was full in the night sky and there were neither clouds nor stars covering the light globe. Lavi had read that when the moon finally outshone the sun, the atavistic line that separated the Underworld and Earth thins to its weakest point. This will give monsters and Hell demons the opportunity to step into Earth and wreak havoc amongst the humans. Almost like Halloween Day, the escapees are in full power and nothing on Earth can fight against these fully-fledged savages. Hell would be at its weakest and its strongest on the day of the eclipse and the impossible would be changed into the possible as blood magic and dark sorcery come into play. The moon would be fully red, as dark and seductive as blood itself. That was why the phase was deemed _Blood Moon_.

_All this can't be true _Lavi thought. _Can it?_

Suddenly, strings of the white kind came out from the shadows and wrapped themselves tightly around Lavi. With his wrists and ankles bounded by these foreign invaders, Lavi couldn't do anything but struggle in their thin yet strong grasp. Then the strings moved, forcing Lavi to fall and move along with the strings that captured him. Like a marionette, Lavi's very movements were controlled. With a mighty throw, the strings pulled Lavi into the main hall and wound itself over him like a cocoon. Around him, Lavi could see the other Black Order officers fighting against their restrains.

"And that's everyone!" came a cheerful all-too familiar voice from ahead. There they were, standing poised and noble, were the Noah Troop. Save for the missing Tyki Mikk, all the Noahs were present and accounted for.

"What's the meaning of this? Let us go!" Shouted Komui, gritting his teeth as his chains were tightened more. Sheril chuckled as he moved his gloved fingers around like a puppet master, thin white strings coming out of his fingertips. Lavi had just enough space to pull out his hammer in retaliation, but he felt the cold touch of two gun nozzles pushing into his forehead.

"No can do, Laaaavi~" Devit sang, making Jasdero laugh along as they nocked their guns.

"Stop it, Jasdero, Devit," Allen's ever serene voice called out from the darkness of the shadows. He was wearing his Crown Clown with a majestic aura around him, his mask tucked protectively around his small neck as the white cloak flowed behind him. _Allen_, Lavi whispered in his mind, causing the recipient to look at his direction with wide innocent eyes. Allen looked a lot older now, his silvery stars as eyes showing sadness and exhaustion that Lavi didn't like seeing on such an angelic face. The angel couldn't bear Lavi's pleading gaze, and turned away with a heartbroken expression.

"Allen!" Road's child-like sound rang out from the outside. Going through the wall like a ghost, Tyki came out after the rushing Road. The youngest Noah ran to Allen's open arms, and Allen's cape covered Road like an angel's wings would. Road cried into Allen's black shirt, her sniffles coupled with her small whining as she pined for the embrace of her family members, "I wanna go home,"

"And go home we shall," The Earl replied, snatching Road away from Allen. From behind the Noahs appeared a massive doorway of some sort, its blinding light making the Black Order officers cringed. One by one, the Noahs went through the passageway, and Lavi continued his futile struggle. He had yet cleared things up with Allen, the mountain of unspoken words clogging up his rational mind and stopping his heavy heart. As if sensing Lavi's internal distress, Allen knelt down before his best friend and caressed his cheek for the last time,

"Out of all the times I've spent in Black Order, Lavi-" Allen smiled at him with a true smile as he kissed Lavi's forehead so gently, that Lavi thought he had imagined that soft intimate touch. But then, Allen turned away to leave with his waiting family, "I treasured your company the most," Allen stepped into the closing portal and Lavi fell into deep unconsciousness, his heart feeling nothing but regret once again.

* * *

_I do hope you enjoyed with little chapter! I have to organize this student exchange program with the Osaka High School from Japan, and it's soooo stressful because of the language barrier haha We're gonna have a Skype session with the representatives from the Japanese school soon, and I can't wait to talk to them (as much as I can haha) I give my thanks and honor to these wonderful people~_

**Kiari Walker**

******Greenfeathers88**

**Andune Carnesir**

**The Weirdo In The Corner**

**Ennael**

**xXSakuloverXx**

**Koike**

**MercenaryCrime**

**ThatAnonGirl**

**MidnaWolf**

**gemma. jean. kim**

**theinternetisunhealthy**

**Astarael of Charter**

**allenfan**

**RianLena**

**nadLeeH'108**

**Trixea**

**Tristilla ex Tenebrae**

**KnB fan**

**Semper Tardius**

**ChaosKnight005**

**DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky**

**Emma Buitendijik**

**Guest**

**Princess Merleen**

**Kynater**

**Lis-d**

**Pharaohyamifan**

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad**

**PheonixShadow**

**AnGell012**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies**

**KamenAkuma**

**sakisaria**

**Marinne Karneval**

**Gumifan**

**AnsemMesna**

**gjedsoe1**

**The Bakura's Muffin Company**

**Pendraco**

**blueraven7227**

**Fate Alitheia**

**neverstopkeepwalking**

**MentallyWriting**

**Baylee1100**

**Rain makes me cry**

**AU Queen**

**adeptitachipoker**

**Liquid Twilight**

**VeridianSoul**

**Ai Xing**

**Eternal Happiness**

**MaiganW18640**

**seaoftrees**

**Psycho-Jellybean**

**awesomeliciousnes**

**kuro fiore01**

**SemperCarpeDiem**

_Again, I thank you from the bottom, top, left and right of my heart. YOU COMPLETE ME! Please review and have a great day! =D_


	13. Chapter 13

"_Lavi? Lavi, time to wake up. Lavi?"_

"Allen?" Lavi tried to open his tired eyes, blurry vision immediately greeting him. A kind silhouette that showed a soft smile was the first thing that Lavi saw. That familiar smile and white hair, along with that caressing touch of a lover, Lavi couldn't bear thinking that this was all just a dream. Licking his parched lips, Lavi pushed his luck, "Allen?"

The white shadow sharpened itself, and the dreamy image evaporated into a tall and sturdy figure. The commanding officer held a bemused face towards the awakening Major, and he leaned forward against the edge of the infirmary bed.

"Good morning, Lavi!" Colonel Komui shoved a nice warm cup of coffee into Lavi's arms after the weakened soldier had sat up, "you've been unconscious for 3 days now,"

Lavi looked around and saw that there was truth in Komui's words. The stingy infirmary walls greeted him at all corners and the strong smell of medicine and hospital weaponry was present in the moist air. Beside him, there was the still comatose Kanda with his right arm in a tight bandage and Krory was fast asleep with a bit of drool on his fluffy pillow. Lenalee was nowhere to be seen, but Lavi presumed that she was together with Miranda as the elder woman always followed Lenalee. It would seem that Komui had come out unharmed from the Noah infiltration, and was currently holding the entire sector together upon his bare shoulders.

Lavi welcomed the bitter sensation of the coffee and cleared his throat before speaking fluently in his deep voice, "Update me,"

"The zom- no, _demons_, as you say, are increasing their activity as we speak. So far, the death toll pretty high in other sectors, and strangely our own land is not as affected as other outside sectors. It's the highest demon activity rate that Central has ever recorded in history!" Komui said in a hushed voice, not wanting to disturb the sleeping soldiers. Yet his solemn tone can still be detected as he continued, "Speaking of Central, they're doing everything they can to stop this demon wave. But, like I said, the death toll's becoming serious, so the remaining soldiers are down with morality. In time, they're going to say that fighting is going to be a lost cause, and I'm afraid that that day is coming sooner rather than later,"

"And we're still under lockdown?" Lavi wondered wildly, worried that Black Order sector would be the demons' next target for their daily buffet.

Komui nodded briefly, folding his arms around his chest for emphasis, "I'm having doubts about Malcolm's decision, but orders are orders. The Generals are working full-time too, and the last I've heard of them, they're acting suspicious as well,"

"I don't like this situation one bit. We're missing something, and they're not gonna tell us about it," Lavi gritted his teeth in mild frustration. Pushing himself and waking his body muscles up, Lavi stole his hanging shirt and pulled Komui to his feet for support, "Come on. We need information,"

Before them stood the last of the main library of the Black Order sector. The books were all but burnt to ashes, their white new pages shriveled to the core and their words were forgotten by everyone saved for the dead authors themselves. Broken shelves and large boulders of concrete were all that was left of the library's grand furniture, the massive hall left in destruction after the Noah attack. Similar to Allen's room, the walls and floor were marked and scorched, evidence of a raging fire was clear to Lavi's one eye. But the 2 high officers ignored all the ruins and kept their destination in their minds.

Grunting and heaving with all their might, Komui and Lavi pulled the lock free of the chains that held the secret door in place. The silk carpet that once hid this concealed door was also burnt, making the secret door appear in plain sight. Luckily, the door was not busted or forced open, telling Lavi that the destruction of the main library had ended just outside this vicinity. It took both men's strength to pry open the secret door, as it was not opened in decades and the nails that held the door were all rusted and broken. Small hurricanes of dust and a convoy of harmless spiders greeted them as they ventured deeper into the stairway, lighting the ancient lamps along the way to help them see better in the dark. Lavi found himself sneezing more than once and cringed as he heard Komui screaming because a rat scurried by his legs. _Or what looks like a rat, no telling what's down here!_

Soon, they came to another wooden door at the end of the twining staircase. However, this door was not hard to open and only required a simple skeleton key that hung from Komui's neck. Unlocking the door with a loud 'clang', Lavi was shown into a humongous hall that was the wet dreams of famed librarians everywhere. Books and books galore were everywhere, their old archaic shelves holding them in place were still standing tall and strong even after the Noah attack. The books here were untouched by sunlight or human skin for a long time now, and one could only wonder what these hallowed halls had to offer for an avid reader. It was an underground library filled with all the information or knowledge that would aid a person in their journey in life, and it would take a million lifetimes just to go through 1 part of this great place. But Lavi and Komui had no such luxury of the time to admire such a wonderful place, and quickly grabbed the books that might assist them in finding out the truth in all this mess. Lavi took a deep breath and started his findings.

* * *

"ARGH! I can't stand this!" Komui threw his accumulated mountain of scrolls –yes, the library was _that _old- and coughed as the dust attacked his sensitive nose. Lavi had fared no better, his weariness catching up to him fast. He had long abandoned his headband and his fiery-red hair was now in shambles as Lavi ran through them in confusion and annoyance. Lavi had this bad habit of gripping his hair tightly in the midst of anger, and he softly chuckled to himself when he saw that he had unconsciously pulled out a strand.

"_Don't do that, Lavi! You'll get bald before you reach 40!"_

"_Aww, sorry, little moyashi~ I can't help myself. It's a habit of mine; I need to hold something whenever I'm feeling nervous,"_

_Allen looked at him with a humorous look and opened his arms wide, "Then, the next time you feel depressed about anything, come hug me. I'll hold you till it's gone. Promise!"_

"-Lavi!" Komui slammed a thick book in front of the dreaming soldier. Jerking back, Lavi's hand twitched for the hammer in its sheath, but saw no danger. The Colonel laughed as he walked back to his make-shift fortress of books, "Stop dreaming about Allen and start searching. I think that book got some intel, hopefully,"

"How'd you know I was dre-"

"You called out his name more than twice in your sleep…. You've really got it bad for the kid, huh?" Komui interrupted with a humble voice. As expected, he received no answer from his love-sick Major. But it amused Komui nonetheless, as he saw a creeping blush showing itself on Lavi's creamy cheeks.

Lavi inwardly groaned to himself as he threw another useless book behind him. He rubbed his tired eye and reigned himself in to grip his hair in bitterness. Even with his photographic memory, Lavi had come up with naught. The books and scrolls and even collected papers told him only unclear stuff about the supernatural, telling him that if the apocalypse was a story, then the Hell demons would the antagonists and the angels were acting as the protagonists. It was all the same things; words telling Lavi that the apocalypse is when Hell would overtake the human race and conquer the Earth in their savagery, the angels would come down to fight tooth and claw against the wicked demons. _Same old, same old…_ For odd reasons, Lavi couldn't find the conditions that told the coming of this apocalypse. The closest he could find was '_a blood sacrifice is required to unlock the coming of the great apocalypse_', and Lavi sarcastically told himself that it would help him somehow…

"Not another one!" Komui shouted, making Lavi's bottled-green eye roll in amusement at his commander's attempt in humor. Lavi found an opened page shoved directly in front of his face by Komui, the older man shouting, and "Look at this! Another black part! Some idiot painted the half the darn page black and I can't read it!"

Lavi squinted his eye to fully assess the damaged page. True to Komui's word, half the page was painted in black ink, the large color blotting out the words and made the reader unable to read any further. It would look like a childish prank to begin with. _But…._ Lavi took the book from Komui without saying a word, his eye now trained to the ink patch with new curiosity _… It looks like a swirl? With a black dot on the left? Could it be just a trick, or... Is it done with another purpose? Because, I think I've seen this before…_

Lavi's sharp mind clicked together, and Lavi shot up so quickly that it made Komui fell to his bottom. Then, Lavi did the unthinkable; he ripped the page straight from the book.

Komui continued to gap like a gasping fish as he saw Lavi only like a red blur now. One by one, Lavi flipped through the books from his and Komui's corner, his face with certain intent and renewed determination. The olden books were thrown apart and Lavi destroyed some very valuable books known to mankind by ripping random pages out from it. But Komui could think nothing of them as he saw Lavi running to and fro across the library as if there was a fire snapping at his heels. _This is insane! _Komui thought as he heard another page being torn apart from its protective cover.

"Well?" Lavi screamed, not stopping at his designated task at hand, "Don't just stand there! Make space! A LOT of space!" He threw over his shoulder as he fled to another corner of the large library like a madman with a purpose. Komui snapped out of it and instantly cleared the area. He moved away the creaking tables and chairs, pushed the messy stacks of books to the side and cleared the floor from dust and the like.

Finally, Lavi came to Komui's side and threw the collected pages onto the open ground. Different colored papers from everywhere and anywhere floated daintily till they rested peacefully, and Lavi jumped into the next labor as quick as a sparrow.

"Help me join these pages together!" Lavi gripped pages on his hand and signaled to Komui to jump in too. Komui doubted Lavi's sense of sanity, but loyally helped his soldier. Working together tirelessly, Lavi felt his spirits renewed as he joined 1 page to another page from another book, the ink patches coming together just about perfectly. _Like a broken puzzle.. _Lavi summoned his strength of wit and continued paving the inky way.

_A pattern? No... A shape?_

Alongside him, Komui's eyes showed recognition as the ink swirl he had thought was useless, was actually showing a long line when connected to another page. Sharing Lavi's enthusiasm, he placed the pages to their designated piece of black ink.

_What is this? A circle?_

Lavi heaved the last of the torn pages and stepped back to look at the results. _A pentagram star in a circle. _It was all connected, as he suspected. The random inky blotches that marred the books' pages had all come together to make this one large shape that Lavi knew by heart; it was the shape used in the old days of dark magic and sorcery. A spell-casting mark. There were the same strange figures decorating the pentagram star and outside of the circle as well. There were also writings of ancient language around the shape, words that Lavi himself did not hold knowledge of.

"What's this, Lavi?" Komui whispered, a tinge of fear in his ever-firmed voice, "They're all from different authors and different books in different times. How could they…"

Lavi walked carefully in the massive pentagram star, his footsteps light so as to not disturb the puzzle, "I think.. The authors would be killed if they put something like this into writing. So, they put pieces of the mark into different books to prevent the killers from knowing. I think the killers didn't want us from knowing the existence of the mark,"

"But who would kill the writers for this? We deserve to know this!"

Lavi smiled sadly as he stepped opposite Komui. He pointed downwards to show 2 pictures side-by-side, armored and ready for battle. Komui widen his eyes as he saw black-inked angels with flurry black wings below his very feet, holding spears and bows of war. Lavi gazed on his side, the demons with swords and shields in a running matter almost like it wanted to fight the pictured angels, "Would you believe; the angels and the demons?"

* * *

The night was sneaking ever so softly on the darkened sky, the stars frightened of the scene below them. On a mountaintop, the winds howled loudly as the tress rustled with a panicky crackling sound. Moans and groans were heard, an echoic cry of something was heard from afar. Demons of all and every kind were straining against some invisible force, their bloodlust eyes crying out in impatience and sheer joy. Tyki punched the ground in restrained anger, "-too strong…."

Lulubell fell to her knees as she tore out her frantic voice, "hold on!" The other Noahs gritting in frustration beside her.

Above them, the moon was about to appear. And it was drenched in dark red.

* * *

_Ahem, is this thing on? Alright, here I go! I do hope you're enjoying this chapter. Since I've heard only an occasional thought and words from you readers, I'm wondering whether I'm doing a good job entertaining you; doubts are eating me alive! Anyways, to you all who are still with me in this story, I love you~_

**Kiari Walker**

**Greenfeathers88**

**Andune Carnesir**

**The Weirdo In The Corner**

**Ennael**

**xXSakuloverXx**

**Koike**

**MercenaryCrime**

**ThatAnonGirl**

**MidnaWolf**

**gemma. jean. kim**

**theinternetisunhealthy**

**Astarael of Charter**

**allenfan**

**RianLena**

**nadLeeH'108**

**Trixea**

**Tristilla ex Tenebrae**

**KnB fan**

**Semper Tardius**

**ChaosKnight005**

**DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky**

**Emma Buitendijik**

**Guest**

**Princess Merleen**

**Kynater**

**Lis-d**

**Pharaohyamifan**

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad**

**PheonixShadow**

**AnGell012**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies**

**KamenAkuma**

**sakisaria**

**Marinne Karneval**

**Gumifan**

**AnsemMesna**

**gjedsoe1**

**The Bakura's Muffin Company**

**Pendraco**

**blueraven7227**

**Fate Alitheia**

**neverstopkeepwalking**

**MentallyWriting**

**Baylee1100**

**Rain makes me cry**

**AU Queen**

**adeptitachipoker**

**Liquid Twilight**

**VeridianSoul**

**Ai Xing**

**Eternal Happiness**

**MaiganW18640**

**seaoftrees**

**Psycho-Jellybean**

**awesomeliciousnes**

**kuro fiore01**

**SemperCarpeDiem**

_Thank you very much, here's a sweety smiley face from me to you :) Please review and have a great day =D_


	14. Chapter 14

Upon learning new information about what they were going up against, the Black Order officers quickly donned their armor and checked their ready weapons. Kanda was already up and running to do battle, his eyes calling in red for revenge and his sword sharpened to the very tip. Lavi felt the hard assurance of his sheathed hammer, and Komui was clutching his signature gun tightly. Taking an armored truck, the Black Order officers drove through the sector without delay. Demons of the weaker species were flooding the area with their cries and screams of terror, the road blocked by massive looking rhinos that can breathe blue fire from its worm-like mouths. Lavi looked up to see the night sky turning slowly from dark black to deep red, a sure sign that all was not well in the Heavens above. Bird demons screeched their loudest as they swooped down with their spanned wings, their open claws scratching at the truck roof. Komui veered right to avoid the clashing of some stronger demons that had wanted to overturn the truck, and the officers could see the giant worm demons bursting from the ground below to vomit out more demons. Lavi could hear the rumbling of thunder and the occasional flashes of lightning as the truck continued towards its destination. He shivered as he watched the horde of demons chased after the truck, their bloody talons calling out for flesh. These were only lesser demons of the weakest kind that were able to squeeze through the invisible barrier from Hell to Earth, and that small fact sent Lavi's spine shivering_. If us humans were already having trouble with these small kinds, what about the stronger ones?_

Lavi held his seatbelt tightly as the truck went uphill easily. The pentagram star and circle told them a lot of useful information after Lavi had finished deciphering the basic words, and Komui was quick to act out after being told that the appearance of the Blood Moon can cause the coming of the prophesied apocalypse. According to the words shown, the portal that holds the line between Hell and Earth was located on the highest peak of the highest nature to intensify the moon's waxing light and power. There was only 1 place that can fit the description perfectly, and the Black Order sector was standing right below it all the time! Lavi hit his head to the ceiling as the truck bumped its way up, the crumbling rocks proved to be a small obstacle in their journey.

Finally, the truck swerved to a stop and the officers jumped out to do battle. They were on the mountaintop, the wind blowing furiously and the once-green trees were now completely bare of their leaves. The weather had grown stronger and more malicious as the moon crept closer to the middle of the reddened sky, and the clouds were in dark despair. Standing at the edge of the mountain were the Noahs, with their heavy backs facing the Black Order Troop. When they heard the clanging of weapons, the Noahs turned to regard the intruders with a snarling expression. Only one kept his head bowed low and his knees touching the dirty ground below. Allen Walker was in his wondrous Crown Clown and had an exhausted face on, his chest heaving heavily as he tried to gasp for air. He looked like he had been through a tough torture, with his frail body shivering with the lack of energy.

Behind the Noahs was the most massive gate that Lavi has ever seen. With old metal and copper-like pillars, the gate was from ancient times when God had made the world for His own. An archway was built above the gate; there were more demonic writing that blared red. The gate itself looked too old to be still standing, but the iron-clad entry held firm against the onslaught behind it. Demons of different kinds were closing in with raw hatred in their eyes; the only thing standing in their bloodlust was the archaic gate. Lavi unsheathed his hammer as he heard a cracking sound coming from the gate itself, its mighty protection already failing to hold back the stronger demons waiting to break free.

"ATTACK!" Komui commanded, causing the officers of Black Order to charge straight into the fight against the waiting Noahs. They were in lock with one another, each side giving everything they had in the fight. The Noahs stole the upper hand and blocked all escapes, forcing the human officers to fight back with every ounce of strength without a moment of rest.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Hissed Lulubell, palming her injured cheek that was sliced cleanly by the lithe Lenalee. Working in momentum with Miranda, Lenalee didn't give the blonde another open opportunity to fight back.

Lavi ran ahead, dodging Jasdero and Devit's rain of bullets with swift agility. Allen was still on his hands and knees, his face hidden from plain view by his bright, white hair. Before he could reach Allen, Lavi was greeted by a narrow punch to the stomach.

"Why are you doing this?" Lavi cried out to Tyki, who was already in a defensive position over his smaller Noah. Tyki pulled out his gloves and smoothened his hair back, not wanting to attack the Major unless necessary. Lavi swung his hammer upwards; his strength proved to be useful in this manner as his target was directly hit, "Let Allen go!"

"What are you talking about, damn Usagi?" Tyki growled, wiping a small trail of blood from his lips.

Lavi only continued his attacks, making the Noah defend himself instead of attacking. Slowly, Lavi began to push back, "You're the 7 Masters to the 7 Gates of Hell. You're supposed to protect Earth from these dead demons! What are you doing here on Earth and why aren't you doing your job?!"

"What do you think we're doing, boy?!" Tyki screamed in frustration, successfully punching Lavi in the face and made the Major flipped back.

Just as Lavi hit the ground, Tyki fell into a trap. With a hidden spell that locked all movement, the dirt below Tyki glowed purple and the Noah grunted in reply as he felt the magic taking effect. The Generals appeared beside the Black Order officers, their Central uniform replaced by golden and white armor that was of unknown element. What took Lavi in surprise were the wings that came out from the Generals' back, the feathers flowing gracefully. They were like the wings of angels, and the Generals were the very Soldiers of God in human flesh and blood.

"We'll end the humans' sufferings," Froi sounded humbly, his mouth murmuring to make new counterattack spells.

Tyki was released from the binding spell by Road, who was shaking nervously behind him when she saw the angels coming towards them with killing intent. The Noahs came forward with new strength, their eyes hardened with steel as they summoned their own magic in battle. Like a pendulum swinging, the magic clash between Demons and Angels began.

"Don't you know that you're just pawns to that human _scum_?" Sheril shouted, trying in vain to hit the barbarian angel named Winters, "please sto-"

"SHERIL!" Lulubell screamed as she saw the nobleman getting slashed from behind by Winters's double blade. Lulubell saw red and charged straight at Sheril's murderer, her bow clenched hard as she threw arrow after arrow at the angel.

Froi only had to touch the ground to grip the frantic Lulubell with green vines and rip her apart into pieces. All this happened, within a blink of a human's eye.

"Stop this madness!" The Earl pleaded, but Cross had no mercy left in him and shot the fat Noah right in the forehead.

One by one, the Noahs began to fall. Their bloody bodies dissipating into nothingness and their blood pooled into the greedy ground below. One by one, the Masters died by the angels' hands. Until there were only 1 left.

Tyki grunted as he was pushed back by Lavi's hammer. He was clutching his injured chest that was drenched in blood, his left eye blinking out the water that had accumulated from the battle.

"Lavi-" General Klaud called out while finishing off the Noah twins, "-Knock Allen off the circle! Throw your hammer!"

Lavi was stomped at the order. He glanced at the panicked Tyki and the unmoving Allen, his mind screaming at him to make the split-second decision. He had promised himself that he would never hurt Allen, but he was torn by the loyalty he owned to the Generals and Central itself. His fingers twitched as the chosen weapon ached to taste blood, and Lavi was at a standstill.

"Now, Lavi! Take the shot!"

And Lavi instinctually threw his hammer to Allen's direction, the pointy tip of his hammer aimed directly at the immobile Noah. Upon sensing Lavi's attack, Tyki turned his back and ran towards his little shounen with all the speed he had as a Master.

A sharp slam brought Allen back into reality. He blinked his silvery eyes as he saw his once-white hands were now covered with blood. Blood, that was _not_ his own. Shaking slightly, he lifted his bowed head to see a disheveled Tyki Mikk with his cocky face now turned ashen with grey. Allen's mouth didn't work as words escaped him, his heart beating frantically as he saw his Noah guardian smiling faintly at him.

Tyki Mikk could feel the hammer stabbed into his back, and the cold hands of death were upon him. He saw tears coming down Allen's eyes, and his hardened heart cracked under the comfort. The darkness was slowly taking him away from his little one, and Tyki knew he could do nothing to stop his going. He dreaded to leave the child turned man all alone, but his undead life was coming to the end of the road that he had forged on his own. He ignored the blood stains that were surely worrying the little Noah, and he collected the last of his spirit strength to cup his white angel's pale cheek. Tyki smiled at Allen one last time, feeling the last of his heart beat coming to a soft stop, "Little Shounen... I'll see you later, okay?"

Then the warm hand on Allen's cheek was gone.

And Allen snapped like a broken angel. Hitting the ground and throwing his head high, the last living Noah called out in a heart-tearing voice, **"TYYYYYYYKIIIIIIIIIII!"**

The entrance behind Allen glowed brightly, the locks coming apart and the portal breaking the magic spells. The last gate that held the demons back flung wide open, and like a dam, the demons shot through the portal with new glee. Lavi's heart stopped as he figured out the mystery of the last Noah. Every 7 gates had a Master, that was certain. But there was also the _main_ one, the one gate that held all the other 7 gates in check. That one most important gate also had a Master. No, the guardian went by another title other than Master.

Allen Walker, last of the Noahs, was the grand _Gatekeeper._

And by killing him, he had just started the end of the world. The apocalypse has begun.

* * *

_I do hope this chapter satisfy your appetite~ It's the end of the week, which means that I'll be taking the weekend off haha I'm really happy to hear from you guys again, it makes me smiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeee and jump with joy (literally, cuz i'm that high)_

**Kiari Walker**

**Greenfeathers88**

**Andune Carnesir**

**The Weirdo In The Corner**

**Ennael**

**xXSakuloverXx**

**Koike**

**MercenaryCrime**

**ThatAnonGirl**

**MidnaWolf**

**gemma. jean. kim**

**theinternetisunhealthy**

**Astarael of Charter**

**allenfan**

**RianLena**

**nadLeeH'108**

**Trixea**

**Tristilla ex Tenebrae**

**KnB fan**

**Semper Tardius**

**ChaosKnight005**

**DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky**

**Emma Buitendijik**

**Guest**

**Princess Merleen**

**Kynater**

**Lis-d**

**Pharaohyamifan**

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad**

**PheonixShadow**

**AnGell012**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies**

**KamenAkuma**

**sakisaria**

**Marinne Karneval**

**Gumifan**

**AnsemMesna**

**gjedsoe1**

**The Bakura's Muffin Company**

**Pendraco**

**blueraven7227**

**Fate Alitheia**

**neverstopkeepwalking**

**MentallyWriting**

**Baylee1100**

**Rain makes me cry**

**AU Queen**

**adeptitachipoker**

**Liquid Twilight**

**VeridianSoul**

**Ai Xing**

**Eternal Happiness**

**MaiganW18640**

**seaoftrees**

**Psycho-Jellybean**

**awesomeliciousnes**

**kuro fiore01**

**SemperCarpeDiem**

**Happycafegirl**

_I love you guys/girls! I wanna hear from you guys again so that I'll know whether I'm doing this story good or bad. Please review and have a great weekend =D_


	15. Chapter 15

Lavi was forced to retreat as he tried to fight back against the giant wave of new enemies. His nose burnt at the strong, pungent smell of the demons, his eyes showed nothing but the growling and starving monsters. With one mighty swipe of his hammer, he felled the nearest demons. But many more took their fallen brethren's place, and Lavi was soon overthrown by the never-ending attacks. Now that the main and last Gate was unlocked and opened, there was nothing to stop these stronger and magical-powered demons from raging the land and killing humans and feasting forever.

From behind, Lavi felt someone grabbing his collar and pulled him to safety. Kanda blocked a demon from advancing and the fighting Generals released a spell strong enough to hold the demons back for some time. The truck roared into life once more and the weary soldiers retreated to their sector with damage to both their physical and mental states; they were tired, injured and very much confused. Thrown in the middle of battle between demons and angels, the officers did not know where to stand and this confused and frustrated them a lot. Especially to one specific Major.

"You've got 5 seconds to tell me what the Hell is going on or I'll kill you right here and then!" Lavi held Cross by the throat against the nearby wall of Black Order sector. His eye burning with extreme anger, he waited impatiently for the General's explanation. The other Generals were no better off; their armor shattered and broken, their wings in a flurry mess and their faces were all so close to the brink of panic. They looked frightened at Lavi's outright ferocity towards the immobile General Cross, but only shivered more in reply.

"T-This wasn't supposed to hap-p-pen," General Klaud whimpered, her once-glorious wings looked so fragile right now, that one touch was all it might took to completely destroy them.

Froi covered the stuttering woman into his arms, his healing abilities were drained and almost empty of power, "They were right all along... Those demons were righ-"

"-THEY'RE NOT DEMONS!"

Lavi's loud outburst made everyone step back in shock.

"Then what are they?" General Cross's voice sounding a whole lot calmer and more collected then his fellow angels. His face looked like the cat had used him as a scratching post and his armor bled blood, yet the tall man had eyes that spoke of experience beyond the eons of time and held all the seniority that commanded attention from everyone around him.

His question didn't waver Lavi at all, who tightened his grip on the angel with brave guts. The young Major stares right back at the angel and spoke with deep conviction, "They're my _friends_,"

General Cross stared at Lavi without breaking eye contact, peering and probing for lies that the young one would be making. But his green eye betrayed no such darkness. Inwardly satisfied with his answer, Cross pushed Lavi's arm away from his throat gently, "we need to recover first," was all he said before rejoining his Generals.

In the hidden library, the soldiers sat down and rested from the surprise attack from the new demons. As if by some invisible decree, the Generals took to one side and the Black Order officers recovered on the opposite side. None spoke, none joked, and none made a sound. As Lenalee and Miranda worked double-time to heal the officers, Froi was trying his very best to cover his Generals' mortal wounds. Lavi stayed by the side, telling the healers of Black Order that his injuries were far from fatal and that Kanda needed all the medical attention there was. He declined Komui's drink and tested his ribs where Tyki had punched like the wind_. Nope, no broken ribs and no cracking bones._ With his sharp hearing, he could pick up the murmurings of the Generals.

"-supposed to be salvation,"

"He lied to us,"

"-can we do now?"

Lavi snorted shortly, fighting the urge to roll his one good eye. This was why he disliked the unknown, the supernatural. It complicated things that Lavi thought he knew by heart. Normally, it would be wake up, kill zombies, and eat with Kanda, sleep, repeat cycle. But that so-called fate had to add a cupful of Noah Troop, mix in a little dark magic and throw in a couple of Generals/Angels and the concoction went haywire. Lavi enjoyed plain and simple things. But if he actually preferred 'plain and simple', then he wouldn't have met Allen...

The sound of a chair creaking made everyone looked up. Lavi walked with a straight back to the Generals' side and folded his arms around his chest in demand.

"Explanation. _Now_."

General Klaud stood up, but was held back down by the smoking General Cross. Coming to meet the Major, the war veteran pointed downwards at Lavi's feet. Then, only then, Lavi realized, that he was standing at the make-shift pentagram star that he and Komui made.

"You already know about the 7 Masters that guard the 7 Gates of Hell. And you already found out that Allen is the Gatekeeper," Cross mused as he talked more to himself rather than to Lavi. Lavi only nodded in confirmation. Looking back, he received permission from the other angels to continue his explanation.

* * *

"Malcolm summoned us angels down to earth to help him in his quest. He claimed that he wanted to destroy Satan, the Fallen Angel and our lost brother," Cross vividly remembered that day when he was face-to-face with the ugliest man he has ever seen. Cross can see greed in Malcolm's eyes, but Cross had ignored that. In result for his ignorance, the humans will suffer.

"We helped him to conduct the summoning ceremony to force Satan to come to Earth, where he would be weakened and powerless from his fire throne," he can still hear the cracking of thunder and something similar to the snapping of teeth, "but something went wrong during the spell. Something was stopping us from pulling Satan out, withstanding the spell and resisting the pull. We tried to cease the spell, but Malcolm continued the ceremony regardless of our hesitation,"

Then, like any other summoning spell, the ground burst open and lightning struck in front of the angels. General Cross's heart stopped as he took in the sight of 8 young children coughing and wheezing at the green smoke that brought them out of hell, "The 7 Masters and their Gatekeeper sacrificed themselves in Satan's place, since they knew that the spell cannot be destroyed single-handedly. Malcolm had wanted to kill them all in his fit of anger for his failure, but the 8 dem- _mages_ were too strong. So we waited.. With their hell powers stripped from them while they were bounded to Earth, the mages became weaker and weaker until the Blood Moon appeared. Malcolm had assured us that if we kill them during the Blood Moon itself, then Satan would die too. But..."

* * *

Lavi shook his head heavily as General Cross's words wondered into a quiet whisper. He was tired of feeling anger and rage. Those negative thoughts would not help Lavi in the least, and he decided to lean to his patiently weary side. It was not the angels' fault although they played a part in the Noahs' ultimate demise, and Lavi had no qualms against them for now. He looked at Cross; no longer stood the almighty and confident General. Cross's eyes had regret written all over them, and Lavi knew that the angel too, had unfinished business with Allen. Reading the make-shift pentagram star again, Lavi emphasized a certain part that attracted his attention.

"Can you read this part?" Lavi showed Cross a segment that held only gibberish to the mere human. The angel slowly walked to his side and read the language with ease, his eyes widening in surprise,

"It says _Satan will always go to sleep during the Blood Moon period to regain his immortal strength. During that span of time, Hell's barriers would weaken and demons would try to break free of their eternal punishment. Knowing this, Satan called upon the Gatekeeper and the 7 Masters, and gave them the responsibility and duty to maintain peace in His absence._

_So it has been,_

_So it shall be,_

_Never disturb the peace,_

_Never wake the darkness._"

"So, if the Noahs were here on Earth all this time, and Satan is sleeping, then the Gates were..." Lavi whispered, afraid of the answer that glared right in front of him. Cross did not answer, his jaw clenched tightly.

Lavi's mind came to realization all too quickly, his voice later came out in a pitiful tone, and "the Noahs weren't trying to cripple us by destroying our database. They weren't trying to destroy us or handicapped us or kill us... They're just keeping us humans out of the way... so that they could go _home_..."

"And now they're dead and the Gates are left unattended," Cross finished, his feet falling to the ground in full remorse, "Hell is going to fall,"

* * *

_I'm so so so sorry for this shorty chapter! My brain's going haywired with all my Chemistry and Biology work, so my time's eaten up ~ But you know that I'll update this as fast as possible, right? Haha Here's to GREAT shout out to my fellow followers/favorites!_

**Kiari Walker**

**Greenfeathers88**

**Andune Carnesir**

**The Weirdo In The Corner**

**Ennael**

**xXSakuloverXx**

**Koike**

**MercenaryCrime**

**ThatAnonGirl**

**MidnaWolf**

**gemma. jean. kim**

**theinternetisunhealthy**

**Astarael of Charter**

**allenfan**

**RianLena**

**nadLeeH'108**

**Trixea**

**Tristilla ex Tenebrae**

**KnB fan**

**Semper Tardius**

**ChaosKnight005**

**DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky**

**Emma Buitendijik**

**Guest**

**Princess Merleen**

**Kynater**

**Lis-d**

**Pharaohyamifan**

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad**

**PheonixShadow**

**AnGell012**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies**

**KamenAkuma**

**sakisaria**

**Marinne Karneval**

**Gumifan**

**AnsemMesna**

**gjedsoe1**

**The Bakura's Muffin Company**

**Pendraco**

**blueraven7227**

**Fate Alitheia**

**neverstopkeepwalking**

**MentallyWriting**

**Baylee1100**

**Rain makes me cry**

**AU Queen**

**adeptitachipoker**

**Liquid Twilight**

**VeridianSoul**

**Ai Xing**

**Eternal Happiness**

**MaiganW18640**

**seaoftrees**

**Psycho-Jellybean**

**awesomeliciousnes**

**kuro fiore01**

**SemperCarpeDiem**

**Happycafegirl**

**arsenal6**

**Pendraco**

_I tip my hat in respect to you all, who loved and supported my procrastination all this while! Please review and have a great day! P.S- tomorrow's a public holiday, so you know what that means! (sleep in and catch up on my poorly-deprived rest) haha_


	16. Chapter 16

For 5 days Earth was thrown into the world of chaos and demons, in the literal sense. The sun was swallowed by the dark moon and the angered clouds that rained down blood instead of refreshing water. There was thunder and lightning playing all around the skies, and the air was filtered with flying demons of all sizes. The ground was no better off, as it was littered with the worst kind of demons that people only mentioned in nightmares. Earth was a live playground for the underworld dwellers, and they had taken over the world by storm.

Central had up and disappeared the night of the Blood Moon, and like a head disconnected to its body, the lower sectors were in dead confusion. Weapons that used to be able to devastate lesser demons were having no such effect on the current ones, and their weak sectors were destroyed after it was burnt to the ground. The angels who posed as their Generals were trying their utmost best to gain control of the situation, but their attempts were coming out naught. Thousands by millions, the defenseless humans began to die off only to have their ghostly spirits roaming the earth and causing more mayhem. Hope was all but a flickering dying light, and the Black Order sector was hanging by a thin thread.

Lavi walked his way casually to Allen's room after he had finished his round of patrol. Like before, the demons were somehow ignoring their sector, maneuvering their way to a different direction with some fear or respect in their undead eyes. Lavi didn't care much, so long as they stayed away from their holding base. Needless to say, he was exhausted. He traced the burnt circle that marked the ground, and Lavi's heart broke again. He missed Allen; he missed those times when all they ever did was fight with Tyki, tricking the twins, training and eating together. He missed that bright smile and tinkling laugh, Allen's honey-dewed voice and poised stature. Then Lavi's dreamy smile turned into a deep frown as he remembered all the regrets that came with these new emotions; regret of not talking it out with Allen, regret of not speaking his feelings and the regret of making him hurt. Lavi's mixed feelings sent him into an array of frustration, and his head began to feel heavy. Fatigue took over Lavi and he fell right asleep on the messed up ground, the lingering scent of mint and British coffee can still be detected.

_Allen…._

Screaming. The first thing Lavi heard was screaming. The loud screech of the darkness surrounded him, and the merciless shrieks of humans being torn into pieces invaded his every sense. He felt the shadows creeping up from his legs, immobilizing him and forcing him to watch as dying people cry for help that never came. Lavi felt pain like a stab to the throat, and something was scratching his bared back with sharpened claws and bloodied chains. He felt the bloodlust of things in his dreams before being enveloped by the darkness that closed him up like the snake demon. Lavi felt his soul being taken away, and he opened his mouth to scream out himself, joining the other misfortunate people in their never-ending choir of howls.

"LAVI!" A commanding voice begged him to open his eyes, and the trapped man could finally breathe again in reality. Lavi was gasping for air like a starved man as two giant brown wings covered his front like a protective blanket. Forcing himself to calm his rapid heartbeat, Lavi found himself being hugged from behind by none other than General Cross. The savior angel had his armor repaired to its former glory, but his signature gun was not present in his arsenal. Cross tightened his hold to release a small spell of healing before releasing the mortal from his grasp.

"You can't sleep in the Mage Circle, baka! Bad things can come to you if you do!" Cross said sternly.

"Allen…" Lavi remembered what he was thinking about before he fell into the demonic sleep. His word was whispered gently, but Cross can hear it clearly. With a sad look on his face, Cross turned away and took out his cigarette. Lavi looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but he could still hear the gunning sounds and the screaming of hungry demons outside, "When will this nightmare end?"

Cross puffed out a small cloud before answering remorsefully, "Don't know. Hell's literally an open gate now, so there's no stopping the demons. Since there's no one to keep the passing souls in check, the dead can't rest in peace. We're fighting a losing battle-" here, Cross's wings shivered and some feathers fell out like the angel was in the middle of molting, "-We're weakening too. Soon God's gonna send down His warriors and the everlasting war will begin. And everyone dies,"

"There must be a way!" Lavi gripped the General's shoulders strongly, shaking him lightly, "there _must_ be a way… To end all this.. _Allen_ would've found a way without giving up!"

Upon hearing his ex-apprentice's name, Cross smirked. _Count on the kid to bring idiot-apprentice into this shit! _"Speaking of that, why do you care so much for that tiny brat? What's going on between you two?"

Lavi had the decency to turn away when he felt his cheeks growing red with blush. Without thinking beforehand, he said Allen's name out loud right in front of his master! Lavi closed his eyes and thought that he shan't lie to the angel in disguise, "Why _shouldn't_ I care? He's my best friend, and I his. Now that I know the full story, I can understand what he's going through. I just want to be there for him, by his side and never leave him alone again. I felt that kind of pain before, and I don't want to feel it again," Gathering his courage, he looked at Cross in the eye, "-because I _love_ him,"

The first impression of Cross's face can be described as emotionless. Then a dash of surprise, and ending with a sudden burst of amused laughter. Lavi didn't know what to do during Cross's fit of guffawing, so he stood by and with his arms cross to his chest until the drunk chuckling died down to a simmer. Finally, Cross wiped his good eye before saying,

"Gather the Black Order. I've got something,"

Within 4 minutes, the officers of Black Order were all accounted for in the main office. The other Generals were nowhere to be seen, but General Cross looked confident enough to be standing on his own. Clearing his throat, he proclaimed, "there is a way; a cursed forbidden way… But this is just a myth, an assumption that was never proven right-"

Cross hesitated for a miniscule moment, but Lavi had caught on it. Whatever way Cross was going to suggest, it definitely wasn't good in the least. He concentrated more on Cross's explanation, "-If we close the main Gate, the other 7 gates would follow through. Therefore all we have to do for now is to close that Gate, the important and most powerful one. To do that, we need Allen, the Gatekeeper. Since Allen died-"Cross gave an apologizing look to Lavi before continuing, "-He would be going through the 7 Gates of Hell himself before he is to be judged…. Presuming that we have enough strength and magic, we can send someone down there from up here, to pass the 7 Gates of Hell, and bring Allen's soul back!"

The Black Order was taken aback, but only for a second. Although they knew this way was not a sure-fire solution, they would take every chance they got. Komui stood up and shouted orders with great precision.

"Okay. Kanda, we need some of those experimental guns, armor and the all-terrain vehicle! Miranda and Krory, we need fire blasts and I want that full tanker ready to go! Lenalee-"

He was interrupted by the loud noise that was Cross's laughing fit. Lavi sighed and rolled his eye, patiently waiting for the angel to stop his humor and bring in his more serious side. Cross indeed looked amused as he watched these fighting mortals arming themselves to the teeth. He pointed lazily at Komui with a not-so-pleased face, "Where do you think we're going, the Carnival? The one-ticket destination is _Hell_ and let me tell you that this is _**not**_ a guaranteed way.. I'm probably sprouting nonsense for all you care!"

Lavi fingered his hammer and he stood up alongside his flabbergasted Colonel, "So what? As long as there's a chance-"

"Let me finish, _boy_. Since you're going to Hell, you don't need all these stuff and there's not enough magic to send all of you there," Cross looked at the hardened soldiers one by one before announcing in his General voice that represented no arguments, "Someone, among you, has to _die_,"

Before they could react however, a bombing sound shook the ground. Lavi heard the metal being torn apart piece by piece and he swung out his hammer, "DEMONS!"

"No! Come with me!" Cross shouted, running away and not looking back to see the soldiers whether they were following. Lavi sheathed his hammer without a second thought and ran astride, his comrades running a second behind him. They ran and ran, with the howls and bellows of the bloodthirsty demons trailing behind them. Lavi's lungs screamed for air, yet his stride did not falter. The ground below them glowed with strange symbols, and Lavi only had time to blink before he was surrounded by the light magic.

"Over here!" The frantic voice of Cross called out, snapping Lavi out of his thoughts. For some strange reason that Lavi knew was the cause of magic, the officers had teleported to the same mountain. The floating Gate was gone now, and only the horrific scenery of the demonic massacre can be seen from the edge. When Lavi took a step further, he felt his lungs burnt and his nostrils flared. His gloved hands came to his constricting throat, his eye widen with shock and panic. _I can't breathe!_

The Generals gathered there threw a spell over the chocking Black Order, and the human soldiers gasped for oxygen.

"The demons' aura along with the stench of death is overpowering here because this is where it all started," the angel named Klaud said, her dainty hands swirling around as whips of light flutter around her, "come over here,"

"Now, who's gonna be the lucky winner?" Winters laughed maniacally, his arms moving in circles also as the Generals continued to weave a taboo spell. The Black Order came forward, but their commanding officer spoke first,

"I'll be the one to go," Komui said, his hand resting proudly on his gun. But he was pulled back by his resilient Major and was knocked out of the mark before he could say a word in defiance. Lavi clenched his fists tightly as he felt his heart beating fast behind his bones.

"_I'll _go. I'll be the one to save Allen. Take me instead!"

Winters laughed again, grinning with proudness, "This here is one suicidal bastard with guts, isn't he?" his hands glowed as the Generals almost finished the powerful spell.

Demons from afar sensed the shift in the wind, and they could smell the delicious angelic power that came with the change. Grunting and growling, they followed the scent that they had not tasted for a _very _long time, and their cries alerted everyone and everything within a 100 mile radius.

The Black Order heard the cries and readied their weapons, their stance protective and defensive over the angels and Lavi. The Major stepped into another glowing mark, the shape of the pentagram star in the circle can be plainly seen even from above. The once unmoving figures were now dancing around the mark, never colliding with one another as they followed the casters' mastery of magic and sorcery.

"We'll hold them off, Lavi!" Lenalee shouted at Lavi before charging at the coming demons. Kanda following silently behind with his unsheathed sword. Komui glared at Lavi before giving the 2 finger salute for respect.

"Good luck, Lavi. You better come back or I'll go there and drag you out just to kill you myself," the threat (?) made by the Colonel fell to death ears as Lavi smiled back while giving the salute.

Lavi felt a silky hand touching his hammer, and he saw Klaud murmuring something, "this will allow your hammer to follow you in the afterlife; no telling what you might find down there!"

Klaud was gently pushed away by Cross, the only female angel taking her place back and performing the last of the sacred rites. Cross reached back and pulled out a hidden white feather amongst his brown ones and gave it to Lavi,

"Keep this and don't lose it, brat," the muscular angel looked up to see the Blood Moon glaring its bright red eye at them, and Cross turned his attention back to the waiting mortal who had the courage to sell his soul to save his stupid, good-for-nothing apprentice. _God, I'm too old for this kind of drama! _Clamping his hand onto Lavi's shoulder, he said, "I don't know much, but what I do know is that you might find Allen in 1 of the Gates, who knows. It's an unspoken rule in Heaven that a soul requires 7 days to face judgment, and we already lost 6 of them. You have 24 hours before Allen is permanently lost to us and you'll be stuck in the middle of Hell _forever_,"

"geez, old man, a simple 'good luck and bring Allen back' would do," Lavi chuckled, earning a slap to the back of his head.

The demons are pushing the Black Order without resting, and there were many more gigantic ones on the way. They could already see the shadows of those demons that had walked the earth a thousand years ago before God chained them into the recesses of Hell. The Generals who had finished their part were joining in the battle and supported the weary human soldiers with all the magic they had. The magic mark glowed brightly now, and Lavi felt light-headed.

"Lavi-"Cross said as he stepped out of the mark, "-Good luck and _please_ bring Allen back," he whispered with a serious tone.

Lavi's eyes widen after hearing the silent begging behind Cross's harsh words. He saluted proudly to his General, the angel who had become his one-time savior. The markings flew out to make a light wall, and Lavi shouted cockily to Cross before he disappeared,

"Don't worry; Allen owes me a card game,"

Lavi couldn't breathe. There was nothing, and there was everything. He felt his soul being split apart, taken away little by little. He couldn't move his arms nor his legs, his mouth gasping for air that wasn't there. Just as he was about to faint and succumbed to the darkness, Cross's feather shone out and Lavi felt gravity pull him down like a heavy chain. His soul that had been torn apart during the transportation was coming together and fitting themselves into the proper position. Soon, Lavi was thankfully able to control his body again. _No, my soul. I can control my soul!_

Lavi remembered his objective and he turned around to start his journey. The first thing that greeted him was the same massive Gate that he saw during the first night of the Blood Moon. But this time, the Gate was realistic and humongous in size. He could see the blackened iron that held the Gate in check, the main Gate swinging wide open even without any wind available. Around the main Gate, there were only walls that could stretch for God knows how long, and Lavi wasn't interested to find out how wide Hell was. One thing was for sure, the Gate and its impenetrable walls gave off the atmosphere of a prison, where only the damn and maleficent suffered for infinity. In the middle of the giant Gate, Lavi could see an equally large lock that looked broken. A lock that had no keyhole.

Swallowing loudly, Lavi stepped into the main Gate and into Hell. Ignoring the very fact that he could no longer feel his heartbeat.

* * *

_And I hope this chapter covers up my last short chapter! I'm really stressed right now because my government is making me shift schools and the new school they're putting us in is really really far away from my house, and my dad is absolutely not helping at all saying that "this is your responsibility, it has nothing to do with me" and I have reports biting at my heels ARGH! I could tear my hair off with all these stress! But please forgive my ranting, you're here to read updates after all~ Thank you very much for giving me your support, love it to the grave!_

**Kiari Walker**

**Greenfeathers88**

**Andune Carnesir**

**The Weirdo In The Corner**

**Ennael**

**xXSakuloverXx**

**Koike**

**MercenaryCrime**

**ThatAnonGirl**

**MidnaWolf**

**gemma. jean. kim**

**theinternetisunhealthy**

**Astarael of Charter**

**allenfan**

**RianLena**

**nadLeeH'108**

**Trixea**

**Tristilla ex Tenebrae**

**KnB fan**

**Semper Tardius**

**ChaosKnight005**

**DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky**

**Emma Buitendijik**

**Guest**

**Princess Merleen**

**Kynater**

**Lis-d**

**Pharaohyamifan**

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad**

**PheonixShadow**

**AnGell012**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies**

**KamenAkuma**

**sakisaria**

**Marinne Karneval**

**Gumifan**

**AnsemMesna**

**gjedsoe1**

**The Bakura's Muffin Company**

**Pendraco**

**blueraven7227**

**Fate Alitheia**

**neverstopkeepwalking**

**MentallyWriting**

**Baylee1100**

**Rain makes me cry**

**AU Queen**

**adeptitachipoker**

**Liquid Twilight**

**VeridianSoul**

**Ai Xing**

**Eternal Happiness**

**MaiganW18640**

**seaoftrees**

**Psycho-Jellybean**

**awesomeliciousnes**

**kuro fiore01**

**SemperCarpeDiem**

**Happycafegirl**

**arsenal6**

**Pendraco**

**Visitor (Guest)**

**alice.i19**

**YuukimiNakashi**

**Seraphinit**

_Again, I want to express my deepest gratitude to you all, you're the best! Please review and have a safe journey to where ever you're going =D_


	17. Chapter 17

Lavi's legs walked themselves on auto pilot mode, as if they knew where to go in a place like this. At first Lavi panicked when he felt that he couldn't control his leg movements as soon as he had passed the broken main Gate, but he quickly calmed himself down. As his legs brought him forward to whatever designation, Lavi stole the time to look at his surroundings. In front of him were 7 large round pits of black and red fire, merging to become a something of a demonic stream. 7 levels of those fire pits that stood around the large mountain, and a looming castle was sitting angrily at the top of Hell. The castle looked ancient and dark, surrounded by thick rings of raining clouds with flashing lightning. Lavi was shock when he found himself floating above the ground, the raging fire flickering beneath his shoes. Ahead of him was the First Gate, the 2 doors wide open and hanging by the edge. Similar to the main Gate, the First Gate held a broken lock with no sign of a keyhole, telling Lavi that the lock was of the magical kind. The Gate was made of thin iron, the stands twirling to make shapes like winding green vines that Lavi would see around gardens. Small dead flowers hanging from the archway greeted Lavi as he passed the First Gate without delay.

Suddenly, Lavi was pulled by an ice-cold arm that clung to his shoulder. He was immediately surrounded by the screams of people dying, and he saw souls getting burnt by the fire demons that showed no mercy. The demons discarded their dead play toys down to the black/red fire stream, and that was the end of their miserable lives. Some who had escaped the clutches of the hungry fire demons were showing a face of the lost and frightened, their heads turning from side to side as if looking for something very important. For some strange reason, Lavi knew that the First Gate was for the ones who had not received the proper burial, their bodies thrown into ashes and were lost on Earth. This caused their souls to eternal unrest in this Gate, making them roam forever to search for their earthly bodies that were never found.

"Have you seen my body?" the hand that pulled him revealed a lost man not more than 20 years old, his dark eyes were teary. Lavi shook his head, stepping back from the now angry soul and his hand twitched to bring out his hammer.

The boy hissed now, showing rows of sharp teeth like a canine, "you lie! Where's my body, thief?!" the dead soul jumped at Lavi, making Lavi swing his hammer to avoid getting hit. The defense caught the other wandering souls' attention, and they were crawling towards Lavi with hungry and animalistic eyes. Like the runner zombies, they starved for flesh and Lavi knew it. With his hammer faithfully by his side, Lavi readied himself for the onslaught of attacks.

As the souls jumped to feast upon Lavi, the feather inside Lavi's breast pocket glowed white, circling Lavi like a protective shield. The souls cried out loud as their eyes were burnt by the bright light and were forced back by the searing magic. Lavi's feather increased its size, blinding him into a vision of white and making him deaf into hearing soundless noises. Lavi felt himself pulled down as if he was dropped onto the ground, his hands tightening on his hammer as his legs feeling solid below him.

Then the feather flickered as it dissipates, recovering its magic once more from Lavi's pocket. Instead of the devastating Hell he had been, Lavi found himself in a graveyard. He could see the morning sun, or it whatever was that gave out light. There were gravestones all around him, both old and new ones. Tall ones and short ones, Lavi had never seen such a huge graveyard before till now. Surprisingly, there was grass underneath him, trees that sheltered the gravestones with their wide branches and leaves were planted at some places. But all was as quiet as the interior of a church; not a pip from a flying bird nor the weak rustling of leaves. Lavi made no sound as his boots crunched on the grass, disturbing the peace that was within this strange new place. As Lavi continued onwards, he could pick up the sound of digging.

"No. That's not her," someone murmured, sorrow clear in his wailing voice. Lavi crept closer and his eye widen at the surprise. There was a tall man with a shovel in his dirtied hands, his top hat covering his long face. Lavi felt a kinship or something from the man, but couldn't put his finger in it. _There's something familiar about this man… _Lavi's presence snapped the man out of his digging, and he tipped his hat to reveal his face. The sun-kissed skin and monocle was present; by looking at the man's dreaded eyes, Lavi knew who he was even before the other man spoke a word. But he was almost afraid to break the pregnant silence between them. Collecting his voice and courage, Lavi quietly whispered in disbelief,

"Earl?"

The changed Earl, who was not at all fat, broke down into tears and sobbed his heart out in front of Lavi. Dropping his shovel, the once-proud nobleman fell to the ground and covered his hands to his handsome face. The man's voice was also deeper than the usual with a hint of maturity and sadness that Lavi didn't enjoy hearing from the boisterous man.

"I can't find her! Please, I need to know where she is!" the Earl cried out, weeping tears and hiccupping. His begging voice made Lavi walked forward to comfort the poor man, and the soldier knelt on 1 knee to pat him on the shaking shoulder.

"Earl? Do you recognize me?" Lavi tried again, keeping his voice low as he was afraid of someone overhearing their conversation. The Earl sniffed while wiping his eyes.

"Yes, Lavi. I remember you…. But I can't find-"then the Earl started his broken crying once more.

Lavi pulled the Earl's hands away from his reddened face, his voice now coming out in a steeled voice to steady the weary man, "Who, Earl? Who're you finding for?"

"_Her_, Lavi! My love! I can't find her body! I left her when I agreed to become a Master, and now I can't find her… I won't leave until I find her," the Earl hardened his voice, his hand holding the shovel once more. He pushed Lavi away and continued his relentless digging, his teary eyes washing the dirt away from his face.

"Earl…" Lavi said, trying to get the man's attention. But to no avail, "EARL!" He called louder, but it only made the man dig faster and harder till his gloved hands spotted drops of blood from all the tireless digging. The Earl closed his wet eyes and clenched the shovel with all his might, blocking out all sounds that stood against him and his lost work. He remembered the painful memory of leaving her before he joined the Noahs, the last smile she gave him and the thoughtful kiss they had shared. He recalled the agony he felt when he came back to visit her, only to find that the house that he built especially for her was burnt to the ground and her body missing. He never gave up searching for her; days turned to years and years turned to decades and decades to centuries. Still, he never gave up looking for her. He dug harder as if forcing the ground to spit out her body. Then a slap came to his cheek and the shovel was snatched away from his bloodied hands. Lavi threw the shovel far away from their reach, and stared straight at the fuming Earl with remorse.

"Earl…." Lavi started, he placed his hammer downwards as a sign of condolence for the fallen, "…. If you yourself as a Master cannot find her here…. Don't you think she would be in Heav-"

"NO! I know she's here! I just know it!" The Earl cried out, his hands holding onto thin air. Lavi only shook his heavy head.

"She's not here, Earl. You _have _to admit that. I know that you know the truth, it's just that you close your heart and you don't want to let her go,"

"She's here, Lavi. _Please.._"

Lavi only stood his ground, disregarding the pleading tone of the strong man's voice, "Don't you think that she would like you to move on with life?"

The Earl stood up and closed his eyes tightly, still turning a deaf ear at Lavi's words that he knew was right. His hands shaking at his side, "She's all I got, Lavi. I cannot-"

"How about Allen?" Lavi's comeback made the Earl snap his head up. Lavi was folding his hands around his chest while looking down on the man that was standing in the coffin-like hole, "Surely you care about sweet Allen. And don't you care about Road? Who's the one that buys her sweets? Who's the one that always hold down Skinn whenever he gets angry? Or how about Tyki? Aren't they your family too? They care about you, they help you and they love you... Don't you love them too?"

Lavi stretched his hand to Earl, who was shaking his head. Lavi coaxed him with tender words, "She's gone, Earl, but your Noahs are here now. And they _need_ you. Don't make the same mistake twice or you'll regret it too,"

The Earl closed his eyes and turned away his head in dejection. Lavi finally closed his hand and pulled back. Sheathing his hammer back, he chose the other way.

"Fine. Stay here and find for something that you _know_ it's not here. I'll go rescue Allen myself!" he walked away, not turning back once.

After a few steps that made Lavi's feet grow heavier with low spirits, he heard a rapidly crunching sound.

"Wait, Lavi!" the Earl called out, waving his hand. Lavi smiled brightly while greeting the Earl back, relieved that the Noah had returned to his fat form and was now holding the purple umbrella instead of a gloomy shovel. The ever-grinning Earl took Lavi's right hand and pulled up his short sleeve. The Earl's gloved palm waved once over Lavi's pale arm, and a fiery mark made its place on Lavi's skin. The soldier felt no burn, but he could see the small fire scorching his skin as it made an intriguing mark.

"I am the Earl, Master of the First Gate. This is my passing mark to you~"

Lavi admired the mark on his upper arm, and pulled down his sleeve once more before looking at the Earl with gladdened eyes, "thank you,"

The Earl only smiled more widely and shook Lavi's hand, "no, Lavi. Thank _you_," pushing Lavi to the exit, he separated from the Black Order soldier.

"You're not coming with me?" Lavi shouted, but his legs were already heading to the direction of the portal.

The Earl tipped his hat at him and turned his back with a cheerful laugh, "I have to fix my Gate since I'm back in business! I'll catch up with you once I'm done~" With a final wave of his short arm, the Earl and his First Gate disappeared.

Lavi trembled as he entered the Second Gate, the sight before him was terrifying. Standing on the stage before him was all his Black Order comrades, hanging limply from the tight noose around their necks.

* * *

_Just a fair warning, it's all going down hill from now onwards. So hold on to your seats and get ready for some whiplash action! I do hope you're enjoying this small chapters. I'll be updating more and more, since the upcoming chapters are short too. But no worries, Kid Darkness is here to save the day! haha Heeeeeeeeere's the roll-call!_

**Kiari Walker**

**Greenfeathers88**

**Andune Carnesir**

**The Weirdo In The Corner**

**Ennael**

**xXSakuloverXx**

**Koike**

**MercenaryCrime**

**ThatAnonGirl**

**MidnaWolf**

**gemma. jean. kim**

**theinternetisunhealthy**

**Astarael of Charter**

**allenfan**

**RianLena**

**nadLeeH'108**

**Trixea**

**Tristilla ex Tenebrae**

**KnB fan**

**Semper Tardius**

**ChaosKnight005**

**DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky**

**Emma Buitendijik**

**Guest**

**Princess Merleen**

**Kynater**

**Lis-d**

**Pharaohyamifan**

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad**

**PheonixShadow**

**AnGell012**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies**

**KamenAkuma**

**sakisaria**

**Marinne Karneval**

**Gumifan**

**AnsemMesna**

**gjedsoe1**

**The Bakura's Muffin Company**

**Pendraco**

**blueraven7227**

**Fate Alitheia**

**neverstopkeepwalking**

**MentallyWriting**

**Baylee1100**

**Rain makes me cry**

**AU Queen**

**adeptitachipoker**

**Liquid Twilight**

**VeridianSoul**

**Ai Xing**

**Eternal Happiness**

**MaiganW18640**

**seaoftrees**

**Psycho-Jellybean**

**awesomeliciousnes**

**kuro fiore01**

**SemperCarpeDiem**

**Happycafegirl**

**arsenal6**

**Pendraco**

**Visitor (Guest)**

**alice.i19**

**YuukimiNakashi**

**Seraphinit**

**Time to be**

_Did you guys read the latest chapter of Bleach? I swear, Renji Abarai just keeps getting more and more badass every time I read about him! hahaha Besides that, I wanna thank you very much for standing by me all this while and I hope that you'll continue supporting me! Please review and have a great day =D_


	18. Chapter 18

Lavi could only gape as he saw Komui, Kanda, Lenalee, Miranda and Krory hanging with tight nooses around their necks. Their bodies lay unmoving; their eyes paused in dead shock. Their uniforms torn apart and there were droplets of fresh blood on the wooden ground below. Lavi couldn't bear seeing his second family dead and he screamed out in frustration as his mind was taken over by sorrow and frustration.

He barely heard the singing voice of a childish girl, and fog was clouding his once-clear mind like a thick blanket. Lavi felt sharp pains as if there were needles in his brain; poking and prodding for weak spots. It was annoyingly painful as time passed by, the searing pain increasing tenfold. Lavi gripped his spinning head tightly in his fists, his bad habit of clenching stuff during his fits of frustration biting back with a vengeance. He felt his soul trying to tear itself apart like 2 same poles of magnets, and his vision blurred. He felt his feet getting wet and he opened his closed eye to see that he was in a shallow river that held only darkness.

"Why did you leave us, Lavi?" a crying voice belonging to the supposedly dead Lenalee spoke, her shrill tone echoing across the shadows.

Lavi swerved to the right to barely dodge a swinging katana sword that came out of nowhere. One by one, his dead teammates melted from the hidden gloom. Their eyes now were filled with anger that Lavi has never seen, his feet stepping back to make splashing noises.

"You abandoned us!" Komui shouted, throwing his accusation to the guilty party with an armed gun.

Lavi didn't know how to defend himself because he knew there was truth in his family's sniping words, "I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to-"

His left arm was slashed by the waving sword again and Lavi instinctually jumped back to avoid the coming attacks. Like a break, the Black Order turned against their Major and attacked all at once with their specific weapons without any mercy. Lavi had no heart to unsheathe his hammer as he was still afraid of hurting them, his family. He tried his best to defend himself; every precise attack was narrowly missed by a heartbeat. He closed his eyes as he allowed the Black Order to release their pent-up fury upon him, knowing that he was guilty with every word they spat against him. Even when his heart no longer beat, Lavi could still feel grief and dejection.

Then his back made contact with a soft chest, and Lavi turned to defend himself against the newcomer. His eye widen with surprise before it was filled with relieved tears.

_Allen!_

The angel was clothed in his neat Noah uniform with his left arm bandaged, just as Lavi had first met him. Allen's white hair was glittering as it shone underneath the bright light, the wild strands waving lazily in the air. Allen smiled that wonderful smile which could melt even the coldest of hearts, and Lavi felt himself go light-headed with the presence of his best friend again. With outstretched arms and gloved hands, Allen hugged Lavi lovingly and caressed his fiery hair.

"Allen…." Lavi whispered, his hands moving on their own to encircle Allen's thin but desirable waist. His soft spoken word only encouraged Allen to tighten his hold before letting go, his hand cupping Lavi's wet and tired cheeks.

"Lavi-"Allen spoke at last. Lavi deigned to hear that affectionate voice again. Allen pushed Lavi's hair from his face as he continued to speak divinely, "-please rest now. I'm here,"

Lavi felt himself unable to fight as he was pushed down gently onto the soft ground, his head falling onto Allen's bent lap. Lavi's eye was burdened with heaviness and weary fatigue, his body feeling already surrendering slowly to sleep. Allen's small hands caressed Lavi's head, patting it slowly in rhythms like a mother would do to comfort her child. Lavi willingly gave up trying to stay awake after achieving his goal to find his sweet Allen; his energy near depleted and his mental walls came crumbling down. Before he fell to unconsciousness, he touched Allen's bare hands above his head as a sign of love and faith; expecting to feel the same warmth and tenderness he hungered for.

But all he felt was the sheer coldness that came from the immediate contact.

Lavi quickly snapped himself out of stupor and unsheathed ever-ready hammer. Using his surprise as an advantage, he swung his enlarged hammer for a backswing and knocked the illusion away from his personal space. He was satisfied hearing the loud thump that his hammer made whenever it hit its target, but he winced slightly to see the sight of the 'Allen' falling to his knees and hands like the real Allen would do in his exhausted state.

"Who are you?!" Lavi snarled, insulted that someone who had the courage to use his attachment with Allen as a tool against him in battle. His feet made some splashing noises again, and he looked down on a whim and saw something surprising. There, a purple mark had left itself known on his left side directly below his revealed eye. The purple mark had an elaborate design etched across Lavi's cheek, marking him with a magical seal. He fingered the magical mark curiously, but the tattoo wasn't easily removed with a simple touch. Lavi knew that he was almost taken over by the illusion, and God only knows how far this mark could reach if he was still trapped inside his dream.

Lavi pulled his hammer out to defend against Allen's revealed left arm, a poor imitation of the real Allen's trump card. Allen's silvery eyes were no longer his own, their globes turning golden amber in undisguised rage.

"Why did you betray us, Lavi?!" the 'Allen' screamed as he slashed out in anger, his arm curving to tear Lavi's flesh. But Lavi retaliated –albeit softly as the perpetrator was still wearing his Allen's face- with attacks of his own, forcing the illusion to defend himself.

"You killed Allen! How could you do that!" the man screeched, tears coming out of his eyes as he doubled his efforts to kill Lavi.

But the tears were staining the Allen masquerade, and Lavi could faintly see the familiar purple wild hair jutting out of the white strands. The attacker continued the onslaughts of futile attacks, which Lavi dodged professionally with extensive care not to harm the despairing Noah. Throwing caution into the wind and sheathing his hammer, his open his arms and felt an agonizing stab into the stomach. He hugged the broken Allen figurine and pointedly ignored his own gaping wound.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, dear; you've been in this nightmare for quite some time, haven't you? Ssh, I'm here now, I'm sorry," Lavi whispered soothing words into the nearest ear, hearing the sniffles and covered crying coming from the person that he was currently hugging protectively. He used his palms to move circular motions around the small back, the figure melting Allen's mirage away to leave behind a whimpering child that was deprived of love and warmth. After a while kneeling on his soaked legs, the Noah had stopped the crying and Lavi pulled back to kiss her gently on the forehead,

"Time to wake up-"he made sure that he used the same tone Sheril would use to calm his distraught daughter, "Road Kamelot of the Second Gate,"

The darkness disappeared like a falling curtain to a stage and there was left only the brightness of the magical sun and green long grass similar to the one Lavi had seen in the Earl's graveyard. Road pushed back and wiped her reddened eyes, her face red from all that crying. Lavi patted her head comfortingly as she collected herself, the older man waiting patiently for the Noah youngster to speak.

"You shouldn't kiss me, Lavi, even if it is just on the forehead. You'll make Allen sad," Road's first words made Lavi laugh with happiness and mild amusement.

"Allen's not here, isn't he?" Lavi smiled sadly after he looked at his new surroundings and found no such soul in sight.

Road nodded her head, equal amount of sadness apparent on her face, "I'm sorry… But I hope this will help; daddy says to give to anyone who has successfully passed my Gate," she daintily took Lavi's right arm and casted the Second Gate mark directly below the Earl's own mark. She stood up and opened the portal for Lavi, her hands opening widely as if flinging the door open, "Go get Allen back. I'll help you after reviving my Gate,"

With a hug as a goodbye, Lavi walked towards the bright portal and waved at the cheerful little girl. As soon as he stepped into the portal, his feet met no solid ground and were pulled downwards. He felt his entire body fall into the ocean of some kind; chains of huge sizes came out and latched onto Lavi with such tightness that cannot be fought against. As Lavi was forced downwards and making him immobile, Lavi could vividly hear the gurgling sound of insane laughter from above.

* * *

_I do hope this chapter is to your liking. I want to portray a dark but magical realm that is Hell, so I hope you don't mind my being bloodthirsty and all.. But hey, this is what I'm thinking about the 7 Gates together with D. Gray Man, so it should be in a more insane picture hahaha Today's Friday, which means that it'll be the last update I give to you until the next week. Hope you're enjoying this story!_

**Kiari Walker**

**Greenfeathers88**

**Andune Carnesir**

**The Weirdo In The Corner**

**Ennael**

**xXSakuloverXx**

**Koike**

**MercenaryCrime**

**ThatAnonGirl**

**MidnaWolf**

**gemma. jean. kim**

**theinternetisunhealthy**

**Astarael of Charter**

**allenfan**

**RianLena**

**nadLeeH'108**

**Trixea**

**Tristilla ex Tenebrae**

**KnB fan**

**Semper Tardius**

**ChaosKnight005**

**DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky**

**Emma Buitendijik**

**Guest**

**Princess Merleen**

**Kynater**

**Lis-d**

**Pharaohyamifan**

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad**

**PheonixShadow**

**AnGell012**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies**

**KamenAkuma**

**sakisaria**

**Marinne Karneval**

**Gumifan**

**AnsemMesna**

**gjedsoe1**

**The Bakura's Muffin Company**

**Pendraco**

**blueraven7227**

**Fate Alitheia**

**neverstopkeepwalking**

**MentallyWriting**

**Baylee1100**

**Rain makes me cry**

**AU Queen**

**adeptitachipoker**

**Liquid Twilight**

**VeridianSoul**

**Ai Xing**

**Eternal Happiness**

**MaiganW18640**

**seaoftrees**

**Psycho-Jellybean**

**awesomeliciousnes**

**kuro fiore01**

**SemperCarpeDiem**

**Happycafegirl**

**arsenal6**

**Pendraco**

**Visitor (Guest)**

**alice.i19**

**YuukimiNakashi**

**Seraphinit**

**Time to be**

**DGMx 07 ghost lover**

_you're the best! Please review and have a great weekend =D_


	19. Chapter 19

Lavi's enhanced hammer tore through the chains with ease. But as Lavi kept fighting the pulling obstacles, more chains of stronger strength and larger size took their place around his legs and arms. Thus, Lavi was soon rendered paralyzed as the sprit chains pulled him downwards into the depths of darkness in which they came from. The chains absorbed Lavi's energy like it was their food supply and Lavi felt his consciousness giving way to the dream realm that he knew he wouldn't wake up from. His vision was quickly getting darker and he felt his body going numb. His consciousness begging to give up and rest in this soothing ocean of the dead.

_Allen!_

Gripping his loose hammer tightly again, he doubled his efforts with renewed vigor. The chains were being taken by surprise as their victim was still fighting back, their long chains breaking under the constant pressure exerted from the powerful weapon. Lavi managed to break free for only a second, but he only needed that small span of time to escape the water prison. Kicking his legs and pushing forward with everything he got, Lavi can see the flickering light and the reflective ocean surface. With a burst of energy, Lavi broke the surface and was immediately swept away by the enormous waves. The gaping waves held nothing back as they tried to drown the soldier once more, the splashes and swirls making Lavi's head become dizzy. Coming from all directions, the blue waves attacked Lavi before rejoining the ocean water.

Lavi's sense of direction was thrown into confusion as the soldier was flipped, spat and swallowed by the merciless waves. Lavi made sure to keep his head above the surface, afraid that the chains would come and grab him if he was submerged once again. Soon, the attacks from the waves subsided as Lavi was floating nearer and closer to the shoreline. He thanked whatever entity was out there when his feet felt solid ground, and he forced himself to get out of the aquatic danger zone. When he deemed himself in a safe distance away from the waters, he fell to his hands and knees to cough out the water from inside his lungs.

A slithering sound was heard from the ocean and Lavi turned back to see the looming body of a giant sea serpent diving into the water. He shivered as he saw the glittering green scales of the mysterious sea serpents and he quickly picked himself up to run far, _far _away from the water predator. No doubt that the carnivore was chasing after him while he was fighting the waves and Lavi thanked his lucky stars that he had narrowly escaped the jaws of the Hell demon.

He ran ahead until he had reached the dark forest that surrounded the small island. It had a foggy atmosphere and a shivering cold aura, and Lavi felt no safer than he had felt under the water. Above him were twin moons that were in their full phase, the stars decorating the night sky were shining dimly as if scared of the glaring moons. Lavi heard no noise or even a shift of a sound as he entered the doomed forest. The trees looked like they were staring at Lavi with disgust, their thin branches scratching Lavi's open skin with red anger and their bustling leaves rustle without the help of the wind. Lavi held his hammer in check as he ventured deeper into this unwelcomed forest, hoping that he would find his way through this Gate without meeting trouble.

Unfortunately, trouble had taken the opportunity to meet him instead. In the form of 2 tall, lithe figures that had shadows playing around them. Lavi heard the same insane laughter coming from the 2 shadowy people and they ran the other direction without a word to Lavi.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Lavi shouted, picking up the pace, giving chase to the running figures. He ignored the thorny branches that tried to stop his fast advance and he vividly felt the temperature around him dropping several degrees colder. Soon, he was passing people hanging on rotting nooses and there were dead bodies thrown above the trees like they were Christmas decorations. He saw some souls holding razors or knives or weapons, and they were inflicting damage upon their spirit bodies. There was a raging fire in the middle of the forest, and Lavi did not stop to watch the souls run straight into the fire and burn themselves. Lavi definitely did not stop when a burning woman was running behind him, shouting like a crazed banshee.

A gunshot flew across Lavi's ear closely before embedding itself into the burning woman, causing the fire to engulf her completely until there was nothing left but ashes.

"That stupid woman burnt herself because her lover cheated on her HAHAHA" a ringing voice laughed, causing his partner to laugh along.

The shadows fell to the ground to reveal twin Noahs, their guns waving happily in the air as they danced gleefully around the forest. Lavi backed away as the dancing twins came closer, their guns pointing menacingly to his head.

"This is where the stupid humans commit suicide themselves! Welcome, welcome!" Devit cried out, opening his arms widely as if welcoming Lavi to a new carnival.

"Hee Hee Devit! What're we going to do with Lavi, heh-heh?" Jasdero nudged his twin, their eyes twinkling with mischief.

Lavi collected himself out of his momentary confusion and caught the naughty twin's attention, "Jasdero! Devit! Are you alright?" he asked gently, as he saw that the twin's uniforms were all in tatters and shreds. Their faces fared no better, with new scars and stiches on their foreheads. His only answer was another volley of that mindless laughter that echoed the forest.

"We have failed! _FAILED!" _Jasdero wailed with tears running down his eyes and ruining his mascara. Throwing his arms into the air for exaggeration, the submissive twin ran around his dominant half, "We couldn't protect Allen! We're useless!"

Devit was having the 180 opposite reaction of his other half. With a sober expression that was too unnatural on the cocky face, Devit was clenching his fists tightly as tears were escaping his hardened eyes, "Allen looked so disappointed… Nobody loves us…."

"Allen? He's here?" Lavi asked when he heard the usage of Allen's name, "where is he?"

"HE'S GONE! BECAUSE OF US, HE'S GONE**GONE**GONE**GONE**GONE**GONE**GONE**GONE**GONE**GONE**GONE**GONE**GONE**GONE**GONE**GONE**GONE!"

Jasdero pulled out his gun and Devit did the same, the twins copying each other like opposites to the same coin. Like a mirror, the twins pointed their guns to the other's head, making Lavi widen his eye in surprise and fear. He ran forward as he heard the guns nocking themselves for a shot.

"NO!"

But he was too late. He heard the resounding shots of 2 guns in 1 go, the echo painful to Lavi's delicate ears. He was pushed away and a strong punch was inflicted into his stomach. There, standing where the twins had stood before, was a taller version of the twins. With a long red robe and even longer blonde/red hair, the man could pose as the elder brother of the insane twins themselves.

"We are Jasdevi," twin demonic voices can be heard coming out from the 1 mouth of the elder man, his eyes sharpened with hunger and greed, "time to meet you doom, soldier,"

Lavi quickly dodged the whipping attack from the improved Noah's hair, unsheathing his hammer in retaliation.

"Allen saved us, helped us! And we let him down!" Jasdevi cried out as he continued his attacks and left no openings to the defending soldier, "Allen! Poor poor Allen! We did this to him!" on and on Jasdevi shouted, blaming himself for the death of their loved one.

The one-sided battle pushed Lavi until the edge of a high cliff that overlooked the hungry dark sea, the waves clashing with the sharp rocks below. Both warriors were drained by then, their strength depleted. Jasdevi calmed himself down and looked at the pathetic human who still held his ground firmly against him. With steeled eyes and a stronger determination, Jasdevi saw that there was something akin to resolution in the soldier's heart. This weak, cursed human. Lavi's bottled green eye betrayed nothing but the strength and motivation to walk forwards, armed with firmness and discipline that Jasdevi knew he did not have. Jasdevi was lacking in something that Lavi had in bundles, and he fell to his knees in frustration.

Jasdevi did not care about the running tears from his eyes, "Why? How could you still have the strength to carry on? How-"

"Because I have people to live for, a purpose to keep my legs moving and my heart beating," Lavi whispered, sadness in his eye as he discovered that the twins were nothing but broken underneath all that troublesome act, "Because I have to _keep moving forward, and never look back_,"

That quote instantly brought the twin's attention back. Those familiar words were spoken and drilled into their heads countless of times by their loved one, how could they forget about it? They heard the sheathing of a weapon and they looked up with teary eyes to see Lavi opening his arms in open invitation.

"The Noahs, your _family, _loves you. Don't say crap like, 'I'm useless' or 'nobody needs me'…. As long as you have them, you'll _never_be alone. You. Are. Loved," Lavi spoke with confidence, boosting Jasdevi's low self-esteem.

Jasdevi saw that Lavi was 1 step away from the edge, but the soldier kept his eye locked on with something called _faith_.

"If Allen trusts you with his life-" Lavi felt his left foot meeting nothing but air and his body tilted backwards, "-then I'll trust you with mine, Jasdero and Devit of the Third Gate," and he stepped away from the edge with his eye closed.

The last thing he heard before meeting black unconsciousness was the loud frantic scream of the sensitive twins,

"LAVI!"

* * *

_I bet you didn't see this coming~ I wanted to surprise you by uploading a new update on a weekend because it's kinda rare for me to upload on a Saturday/Sunday, so I hope you're enjoying the surprise! I'm absolutely sorry if these chapters are too short, that's why I'm planning to upload them at a quick pace so that you won't get bored, so please bear with me! I really enjoy reading your reviews and opinions, it makes me feel all so fluffy inside~ Arigato!_

**Kiari Walker**

**Greenfeathers88**

**Andune Carnesir**

**The Weirdo In The Corner**

**Ennael**

**xXSakuloverXx**

**Koike**

**MercenaryCrime**

**ThatAnonGirl**

**MidnaWolf**

**gemma. jean. kim**

**theinternetisunhealthy**

**Astarael of Charter**

**allenfan**

**RianLena**

**nadLeeH'108**

**Trixea**

**Tristilla ex Tenebrae**

**KnB fan**

**Semper Tardius**

**ChaosKnight005**

**DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky**

**Emma Buitendijik**

**Guest**

**Princess Merleen**

**Kynater**

**Lis-d**

**Pharaohyamifan**

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad**

**PheonixShadow**

**AnGell012**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies**

**KamenAkuma**

**sakisaria**

**Marinne Karneval**

**Gumifan**

**AnsemMesna**

**gjedsoe1**

**The Bakura's Muffin Company**

**Pendraco**

**blueraven7227**

**Fate Alitheia**

**neverstopkeepwalking**

**MentallyWriting**

**Baylee1100**

**Rain makes me cry**

**AU Queen**

**adeptitachipoker**

**Liquid Twilight**

**VeridianSoul**

**Ai Xing**

**Eternal Happiness**

**MaiganW18640**

**seaoftrees**

**Psycho-Jellybean**

**awesomeliciousnes**

**kuro fiore01**

**SemperCarpeDiem**

**Happycafegirl**

**arsenal6**

**Pendraco**

**Visitor (Guest)**

**alice.i19**

**YuukimiNakashi**

**Seraphinit**

**Time to be**

**DGMx 07 ghost lover**

_Again, I want to thank you from the bottom, top, left, right and middle of my heart! Have a great weekend =D_


	20. Chapter 20

Lavi's head bumped into something hard and his bottom bounced heavily onto a leather-like seat. Lavi smoothed his head wound as he took in his new sudden surroundings. He had expected to fall into the pits of ocean hell after he fell off from the sharp cliffs, but instead of feeling death, he was sitting in what looked like a rich man's coach. He heard the clippity-cloppity sound of horses outside, and he realized that he was in a horse carriage. Lavi sat on darkened red seats that felt too smooth to his rough skin, and the wooden doors were carved from the strongest trees, decorated with twirling lines of flowers and leaves. Lavi was surprised to see that he was wearing a full tuxedo-like suit, complete with a black tie and silver cufflinks around his cleaned hands. His usual black gloves were replaced with buttoned white ones, and his normally naughty hair was combed back to fit a gentleman's perfect image. He panicked momentarily when he couldn't feel his hammer, but the loyal weapon was still warm in its sheath. Cross's feather was located in his new breast pocket, along with a folded pink handkerchief. The final touch to his new costume amused Lavi; a deep green eye mask similar to Allen's own covered his upper face. The mask was intrigued to its personal style, the wavy lines and small diamonds adorned around the mask was an impeccable decoration. A small mirror on the side door showed Lavi an image of an aristocrat with a hidden agenda behind the mysterious mask, and Lavi gave a small chuckle as he saw that Road's illusion curse mark was still on his lower left cheek, adding the shadowy part of the man's icon. Lavi couldn't help but gloat to the fact that he was the epitome of the term 'tall, dark and handsome'.

At the side of the oval mirror was a yellow sticky note, and Lavi pulled it out to read its scrawny chicken writings.

_Stupid human,_

_We're sending you to Sheril's place. Go find him and he'll help you. Be careful; if you choose wrongly, the demons will swallow you up and spit you out like yesterday's leftovers._

_Jasdero/Devit of the Third Gate._

_PS- Our Mark is on you now, which means you represent us Masters. Which means if you don't save our Allen, we have the right to kill you. No pressure hee-hee_

Lavi smiled to himself as he finished reading the message, the new Third Mark burning itself slowly upon Lavi's arm just below Road's Gate Mark. He heard the carriage stopped in its tracks and the wooden door magically opened without any outside help. Stepping down and facing a giant castle made in the medieval eras, Lavi straightened his tie and strode confidently into the ballroom_. Finding Sheril's gonna be easy. Just look for the tall, shabby-looking-_

All around him were people of the richest kind. Noblemen and high positioned ladies talked among themselves with a controlled voice, wearing nothing but the fanciest clothes that Lavi has ever seen. Dresses of all kinds and colors made the ladies stand out with beauty and awe, the gentlemen in black and dark blue suits holding their shoulders up with well-bred dignity and royal blood. Everyone was wearing some kind of face mask that were elaborately designed and overly decorated, Lavi felt out of place with his sleek but pure black eye mask.

There was soft music played from the small orchestra at the side of the large, golden ballroom. As Lavi walked his way through the throngs of high-classed people, he wondered to himself as to whether the twins had sent him to the right place. _This doesn't look anything like Hell to me.._ He accidentally bumped shoulders with a servant in long white robes, and Lavi's mouth quickly formed an apology. Which got stuck halfway up his throat. The servant had no face and no hair, the blank canvas showed no expression or emotions that humans would normally have. Lavi walked away, gulping as he avoided the comings and goings of these faceless doll servants. _Okay... I take back my words; I'm still in Hell!_

After some time of bumping and running shoulders with the noble people, Lavi was getting tired. Everyone looked the same to Lavi, and it didn't help that everyone talked the same high-pitched and noble-ish tone as his Noah nobleman. As Lavi turned a death ear to yet another conversation about power-hungry politicians and plans of betrayal from these noblemen, he gazed curiously at the strong figure siting at the edge of the ballroom.

What looked like a King sitting on the throne surrounded by hills of gold and silver, the giant of a man sat with an emotionless face and held a long scepter in his right hand. He wondered whether this man could be Sheril in disguise, as the King held himself high like the elder Noah. The skin color and hair length was also similar to Sheril, but Lavi still had doubts. _If this isn't Sheril, then who is?_ His aching head was spinning, and he knew he didn't have much time left until he drop dead from mental exhaustion. _Man, I wish a Noah was here to help me! That damn daddy is always joined to the hip with his precious daughter! _Lavi cursed in his mind. Then, an idea -a crazy, suicidal one- popped into reality.

A couple of more noblemen were talking to themselves in a huddled corner, planning an extremely dangerous plot that would elevate them to higher power and rule.

"I'm just saying; if we take control of the Gates, then we can rule Hell with an iron fist!"

"Don't be absurd! All the Masters are highly qualified and the most powerful among us demons!" A man contradicted, waving his blue gloved hand in the air.

But the first man was relentless in his suggestion, "Not all the Masters. Road, Master of the Second Gate, is the youngest and therefore, weakest among all of them. We take her down, the others will follow suit!"

His fellow friends nodded in agreement, hunger and greed playing vividly in their eyes, "Road is too weak! She doesn't even deserve to be a Master in the first place!"

The first man looked at his other quiet friend who rejected his great plan for power. He smiled evilly behind his blackened mask as he hissed maliciously, "We'll kill her _slooooowly_ and painfully!"

That snapped the silent man's patience in half. With an animalistic growl, he jumped onto the other nobleman and started punching him viciously, "If you even touch a hair on her, I'll kill you! I'll rip your dead heart out and feed you to the dog-demons! I'll-"

A sharp swing hit the crazy man in the head, throwing him to the side and making a scene. The thrown nobleman groaned as he lifted himself up, and his eyes widen at the weapon pointed straight at him. Standing tall and proud in front of him was a cocky man with fiery red hair that came out of its perfectness.

"I found you, Sheril of the Fourth Gate!" Lavi called out, making the surprised nobleman laugh out loud in front of the other classy demons.

Taking Lavi's outstretched hand and pulling himself up from the rubble, Sheril began dusting himself off and redressing himself to his ultimate pristine form. Complete with the Noah armor and designated weapon befitting to the Master.

Lavi felt his arm burning up as Sheril's Fourth Mark made itself known on his right arm, now inking all the way down passing his elbow.

Sheril summoned the next portal with just a snap of his fingers and smiled to Lavi mischievously, "Allen just passed before you came. You might be able to catch him at the next Gate," he cracked his knuckles and glared at the gathered rich demons with anger; "I have business with these worthless demons who think they can walk all over me and get away with it. Go on, I shall catch up!"

With a good luck wave and a smile, Lavi jumped into the portal with renewed strength. Allen was in the next Gate, and his spirit felt lighter at the moment. But his time was quickly running out, Lavi knew he had to rescue Allen soon or they would end up being eternally chained to Hell!

He landed squarely on his 2 feet, darkness surrounded him immediately. Resounding steps echoed the surroundings, and Lavi saw the beautiful blonde of the Noah Troop melting out from the looming shadows.

"What's this?" Lavi sounded out, mistrust in his voice as he watch the Master smile innocently, "no tricks? No demons? Nothing coming out to eat me alive?"

Lulubell shook her head quietly, still smiling the innocent smile that seem to surreal on the ever-serious Noah. Lavi felt his blood shiver at the sight.

Lulubell opened her closed arms and welcomed Lavi, "I already know that you're coming-" she waved her arm and the shadows parted away like black curtains, "-that's why: I prepared this for you,"

Lavi felt his eye widen and his mind shutting off in delicious delight as he saw Allen Walker in his great Noah uniform lying daintily on a satin-sheeted bed with opened silk curtains, his arms shackled to the bedside with glittering silver chains. The red bed did nothing but magnified the alluring angel sleeping on it.

_Allen!_

* * *

_Oh my, I'm truly sorry for such a short chapter. I'll make it up to you on the next one, no worries! It's the weekday, so expect some updates from me once again haha well, let's cut to the chase, shall we?_

**Kiari Walker**

**Greenfeathers88**

**Andune Carnesir**

**The Weirdo In The Corner**

**Ennael**

**xXSakuloverXx**

**Koike**

**MercenaryCrime**

**ThatAnonGirl**

**MidnaWolf**

**gemma. jean. kim**

**theinternetisunhealthy**

**Astarael of Charter**

**allenfan**

**RianLena**

**nadLeeH'108**

**Trixea**

**Tristilla ex Tenebrae**

**KnB fan**

**Semper Tardius**

**ChaosKnight005**

**DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky**

**Emma Buitendijik**

**Guest**

**Princess Merleen**

**Kynater**

**Lis-d**

**Pharaohyamifan**

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad**

**PheonixShadow**

**AnGell012**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies**

**KamenAkuma**

**sakisaria**

**Marinne Karneval**

**Gumifan**

**AnsemMesna**

**gjedsoe1**

**The Bakura's Muffin Company**

**Pendraco**

**blueraven7227**

**Fate Alitheia**

**neverstopkeepwalking**

**MentallyWriting**

**Baylee1100**

**Rain makes me cry**

**AU Queen**

**adeptitachipoker**

**Liquid Twilight**

**VeridianSoul**

**Ai Xing**

**Eternal Happiness**

**MaiganW18640**

**seaoftrees**

**Psycho-Jellybean**

**awesomeliciousnes**

**kuro fiore01**

**SemperCarpeDiem**

**Happycafegirl**

**arsenal6**

**Pendraco**

**Visitor (Guest)**

**alice.i19**

**YuukimiNakashi**

**Seraphinit**

**Time to be**

**DGMx 07 ghost lover**

**ChibiNekooo**

**pyrobookwyrm**

_for supporting me by reading my story, I thank you! Have a great day =D_


	21. Chapter 21

Lavi felt the dark room become hotter every passing second as he kept his eye locked onto the figure sleeping on the giant bed before him. Allen's small sleepy movements made the golden chains shackle delicately, and Lavi swallowed deeply. The soldier didn't move at all when Lulubell crept behind him and traced her smooth hand down Lavi's back and making the paralyzed man shiver with restrained anticipation.

"What are you waiting for, Lavi?" Lulubell whispered coldly into his ear as her hand ran seductively around his right arm, "Allen's right there. Go get him,"

Trapped in an enchanted spell, Lavi obeyed willingly as he moved his feet forwards to greet the slumbering angel. As Lavi came closer, Allen's eyelids moved like something was interrupting his dreamy state and his cherry mouth mumbled something incoherently. The air around Lavi turned colder and heavier, yet there was nothing in the soldier's mind except _Allen, Allen, Allen!_

As Lavi treaded closer, the sleeping beauty awakened. With those familiar silvery eyes that could've stolen the glitter from the stars above, Lavi felt something in him snap. His body moved on its own as it literally jumped on to the welcoming bed, his muscles aching for attention and warmth.

"Lavi?"

Lavi's entire body shivered involuntarily as the sultry voice of Allen reached his ears. With bedridden hair that went wild at all angles and a relaxed body underneath soft silk, Allen looked like a delectable angel that no one had the opportunity to lay eyes on. Almost animalistic in nature, Lavi covered Allen's body with his own larger form as if warding the sight of Allen's innocence from the outside world. With Allen this close to him, Lavi could smell the wonderful scent of the delightful peppermint with a hint of dark chocolate that only Allen himself could produce so perfectly. The smell drove him insane with need, and Lavi did not resist the temptation of that flawless skin of Allen's bared neck that was just begging to be marred with marks.

"-get off!" Lavi felt small arms pushing against his chest, but the demand fell to death ears as Lavi began planting small kisses on Allen's shown neck. As he had expected, Allen's skin was as soft as cotton and as fragile as butterfly wings. Allen's skin and smell was like a drug to Lavi's mind and body; like an addict, Lavi relished on his cravings with great zeal. His body moved automatically like it knew what Lavi desired all so deeply from his very core, and Lavi didn't bother stopping his administrations as he felt his hands moving across Allen's womanly sides lovingly.

"Lavi! Please get off!" Lavi heard the pleading tone of his angel, but he had fallen into the spider's web of pleasure as he continued caressing the struggling body. Lavi barely felt the small kicks that hit his legs, and he felt the instinctual urge grow so much stronger when his hands made their way underneath Allen's black shirt. Releasing a short growl of hunger, Lavi covered Allen's crying mouth with his own and forced the kiss to stop Allen's futile fight.

_Lavi!_

Standing by the side and watching the horrible play by, Lulubell smirked knowingly to herself, "Men… Are all the same,"

_Lavi!_

Meanwhile, Lavi had just thrown Allen's shirt out of the way and his mouth descended on the revealed skin to make more marks on the pale canvas. He was already far gone beyond his level of sanity, his mind had already lost the will to battle as soon as he laid eyes on his beloved angel. The darkness in him consumed him and Lavi had freely obeyed his primal urges without hesitation. Deeper and deeper Lavi walked under the lustful magic that did nothing but spur him on, and Lavi felt the shadows tying him to this never-ending dream.

"LAVI!"

The feather inside Lavi's pocket glowed as the soldier broke his concentration. The resounding voice echoing in his head renewed his commitment and he found that he had gained back his motor control. The figure beneath him was still struggling strongly, and Lavi felt the sinning desire beckoning him to take what belonged to him now. Torn between two sides, Lavi pooled together every ounce of strength and pushed against the stronger half. The feather glowed in retaliation with Lavi's stubbornness and the magic burst out of the heavenly charm. It began to glow all too brightly for Lavi's eye, and he covered himself in a defensive mode to protect himself from any oncoming attacks.

But the awaiting attacks never came. Standing himself straight again, Lavi found himself in a large bedroom with precisely the same bed as before. Except that there was no sign of an Allen. Trying to feel disappointed and drowning in his guilt that he had almost initiated rape, Lavi looked away from the scene of the crime. He was comforted by the thought that he had stopped just before he could go any further, and he breathed a sigh of relief that his soul was still in 1 piece as he thanked the real Allen out there for rescuing him. That unmistakable voice definitely belonged to his angel, who was still out there waiting for him.

"You failed. I'm still faithful to the one and only Allen," Lavi chuckled as he glanced at the frowning blonde who had her arms crossed as if this sudden turn of events was not written in her plot of play.

After glowering at her main character, Lulubell shook her head while giving out a soft laugh of her own, "I should've expected that from you," she mumbled to herself as she stepped forward to grant Lavi permission, "I, Lulubell of the Fifth Gate's Master, approve of you,"

Lavi understood the meaning of her words as he handed his right arm to her and the Master spelled her Mark upon his lower arm. She was about to say more when they was a clattering noise coming from below and above. Lavi whirled around to see something was thumping hard against the wooden door of the bedroom, and there was screeching noises from the tinted window. He felt Lulubell pushing him to another hidden door and she opened it without delay.

"The demons from Sheril's Gate must've spread the word that you're here to save the Gatekeeper-"she pulled out Lavi's hammer and thrust it into Lavi's opened hands, "-you'll need this! We Masters will keep them busy here, go now!"

Lavi didn't have enough time to say a word as he was forcefully pushed into the portal.

And got smashed in the face by a giant closed fist.

Lavi felt his back pounding the wall roughly, and Lavi fell to his bottom with a loud groan and a migrating headache. There were jeering sounds coming from above him, and he narrowly missed something that looked like a rotting fruit falling down. He pulled himself up from the sandy grounds and found that he was in a wide open arena. With an oval shaped center and seats all around him, Lavi's hearing was bombarded with the cries and cheering of the watching spectators. _It looks like something like what the Greeks do in the past… What was it called again? _Lavi mused as he watched soldiers crowding around 1 man in the middle of this fighting arena. _Gladiators! _Lavi's assumption was proven right as the soldiers wore outfits suited for the Trojan War; shaped to the chest were the metal armor and leg slates. On 1 hand they held a wooden shield and on the other, a sword. But their arsenal was proven useless against the Herculean figure that roared his defiance to the sky.

"Oh shit…" Lavi whined as he saw Skinn throw the attacking gladiators to the side as if they were nothing but paper.

Stepping to the side to avoid the coming gladiator, Lavi walked bravely to the front and was granted a loud applause from the demonic audience. He called out to the panting Skinn, who looked more monstrous up close, "Hey Skinn! Over here!" He held his hammer tightly as the red-shot eyes of the giant turned to face his new opponent.

With a loud cry and bashing fists, Skinn charged towards the soldier, "YOU HURT MY FAMILY! YOU'LL DIE!"

Lavi gritted his teeth as he dodged the swinging fists of doom, and he swung his hammer with his collected momentum. Dodge after dodge, Lavi tried to find a slight opening to attack back. But the Noah was relentless in his deathly blows and he did not look at all weary in the slightest. The cheering was overbearingly loud now; Lavi's head was pounding with the amassed volume coming from the watchers. Lavi moved his hammer up to stop a direct blow from above, and Lavi felt his knees giving way as Skinn's fists pushed downwards fiercely.

"YOU KILLED ALLEN! ALLEN! HE GAVE ME SWEETS, GRANT ME LIFE! AND YOU KILLED HIM!" Skinn bellowed as he intensified his pushing, forcing Lavi to go down on his 2 knees.

Lavi only pushed back harder as he felt the ground below his knees starting to crack at the sheer pressure exerted upon it. With defiance and determination, Lavi grunted to the powerful Noah, "At least…. I'm doing something to help instead of killing everyone I see!"

Lavi gathered all his strength and press against Skinn's own abilities. Lavi moved his knee upwards slowly, the space between the ground and him increasing. Both warriors were shaking now, their breaths mingling closely together as they willed themselves to put everything they've got into the driving battle.

Lavi kept eye contact with the gladiator as he succeeded in standing with his knees bent forward, "I'm gonna bring Allen back-" Lavi forced himself to speak as he felt his sweat trickling down his chin and tasted the salty taste of hot perspiration, "-don't you wanna bring him back too, Skinn, Master of the Sixth Gate?!"

With a yell of a downed fighter, Lavi heaved against Skinn and disengaged the hand-lock. Wielding his hammer like a true gladiator, Lavi felled Skinn by a sharp and precise blow onto the head and dropped the Master down to his hands and knees. By now, Lavi was panting as he struggled to stay upright and held his heavy hammer steadily though weakly. The bright sunlight was blasting its massive heat waves on him, and Lavi wiped his face with a wet and bloodied hand. All around him, the constant encouragement of, "kill! Kill! Kill!" flooded the arena.

But Lavi denied the spectators their bloody satisfaction. He put his hammer down in front of Skinn as a sign of friendliness and placed his gloved hand onto a sweaty shoulder, "I promise; I'll bring Allen back. But I'll need your help,"

Skinn was scrambling to catch his breath with his face hidden from the open view. Lavi waited patiently for the herculean man to give him the 'good-to-go' as he stood back up. Skinn followed suit, and he smiled a toothy grin which caught Lavi off guard as he had never seen the man show any happy expressions on his hardened face.

Suddenly, Skinn constricted his right arm with his own and pulled him away while sending a swift punch. Lavi heard the crunch of a skull breaking and he watched as the waiting gladiators burning with demonic powers. The audience was also descending from their seats to join in the coming blood bath, and Lavi's powers were near to empty. Figures of the magical kind glowed from beneath him, and Lavi saw that a portal was opening.

"I'll handle these demons… Go, and get Allen back," Skinn told before he dived in headfirst into the wave of demons. Like the departure with Lulubell, Lavi didn't have a word say before he was swallowed up by the gaping portal.

_Shit… Would it hurt to warn a guy next time? _Lavi rubbed his aching backside as he got up on shaky feet. Skinn's Gate Mark rested assuring on Lavi's arm where the Master had gripped before saving him. Lavi was completely devoid of energy now, and he wondered vividly to himself as to whether he could handle the last Gate. _Let me see; I got passed the Earl, Road, twins, Sheril, Lulubell and then Skinn… Which means-_

A large door stood in his way, and Lavi could feel the demonic presence oozing from behind it. Without a doubt, Lavi pushed open the door to reveal none other than the last Master he had yet to face.

_Tyki Mikk_

* * *

qwertyuiop~

_As promised, here's your long awaited chapter update! I've always thought that Skinn felt at home in a gladiator arena (besides the fact he can go ape-shit crazy in a barbarian atmosphere) I do hope you're enjoying the story so far, it'll make me happy to hear opinions from you guys again :) I wanna thank these people for loving me so far!_

**Kiari Walker**

******allenfan**

**Greenfeathers88**

**Diamond Lotus-chan**

**Andune Carnesir**

**The Weirdo In The Corner**

**Ennael**

**xXSakuloverXx**

**Koike**

**MercenaryCrime**

**ThatAnonGirl**

**MidnaWolf**

**gemma. jean. kim**

**theinternetisunhealthy**

**Astarael of Charter**

**RianLena**

**nadLeeH'108**

**Trixea**

**Tristilla ex Tenebrae**

**KnB fan**

**Semper Tardius**

**ChaosKnight005**

**DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky**

**Emma Buitendijik**

**Guest**

**Princess Merleen**

**Kynater**

**Lis-d**

**Pharaohyamifan**

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad**

**PheonixShadow**

**AnGell012**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies**

**KamenAkuma**

**sakisaria**

**Marinne Karneval**

**Gumifan**

**AnsemMesna**

**gjedsoe1**

**The Bakura's Muffin Company**

**Pendraco**

**blueraven7227**

**Fate Alitheia**

**neverstopkeepwalking**

**MentallyWriting**

**Baylee1100**

**Rain makes me cry**

**AU Queen**

**adeptitachipoker**

**Liquid Twilight**

**VeridianSoul**

**Ai Xing**

**Eternal Happiness**

**MaiganW18640**

**seaoftrees**

**Psycho-Jellybean**

**awesomeliciousnes**

**kuro fiore01**

**SemperCarpeDiem**

**Happycafegirl**

**arsenal6**

**Pendraco**

**Visitor (Guest)**

**alice.i19**

**YuukimiNakashi**

**Seraphinit**

**Time to be**

**DGMx 07 ghost lover**

**ChibiNekooo**

**pyrobookwyrm**

_I'll be updating soon, so I hope you'll stick around for more~ Have a pleasant day =D_


	22. Chapter 22

In the large bedroom with high ceiling and a comfortable-looking satin bed at the side, the 7th Gate Master chose a strange setting for his reigning realm. There was a traditional fireplace that blazed red and orange fire, casting long and big shadows all across the room's walls and the hungry fire spat crackles to the ground. Outside the rectangular glass window was the wide scenery of Hell from a high point of view; Lavi could see the many levels of Hell through the glass portal, the 6 Gates below were glowing with white figures and dancing shadows. The angry clouds were throwing red lightning outside but the booming sounds of the drumming thunder were muffled by the concrete walls of this bedroom.

A quaint couch set was located by the fireplace, and Lavi edged forward to see the last Master sitting cross-legged on the fleece carpet. Tyki was holding his set of cards and was quietly contemplating to himself as Lavi took a silent seat on the sofa offered. The Black Order soldier watched the nobleman wordlessly play with himself, not a single breath or sound fell from those cocky lips that Lavi once knew. Not only that, Tyki looked exhausted, but not physically speaking. Tyki was wearing that kind of face you'd see similarly on a weary war veteran or an experienced old man with nothing to spare; the kind of face that said "I've seen too much and now I'm tired". Tyki's hair was in a bundle of mess, no longer held back neatly by the handsome Noah. The man had his signature cigarette in his mouth, but Lavi knew that he wasn't smoking due to the absence of a lingering trail of fume and the rich smell of his cig's brand. Without acknowledging Lavi's presence in the room, Tyki placed 1 of his cards into the center of the circle that he had made.

Lavi wondered curiously at the pictures that made the small circle alongside Tyki. There was 1 picture of the Earl showing the quirky 'peace' sign, another of Road eating her lollipop happily, and there was also a picture of Sheril sitting proudly on his Gate throne. Lavi could detect Lulubell's picture by her favorite bow and arrow, the framed picture of Skinn praying humbly right next to hers. Jasdero and Devit were both in 1 picture, their guns pointing straight in a threatening manner as if they were about to shoot the photographer that dared take their picture. Lastly, Lavi saw Allen's picture planted right next to Tyki's right. With that angelic smile that fell into a happy grin, Allen was trying to keep his wild hair off his face as the wind blew across his face and the sunlight shown in the frame was angled just right to amplify Allen's perfect view. Before these pictures of Tyki's family members were their own set of cards, face down as if the characters in the portrait were also playing with Tyki. Suddenly, Lavi felt a wave of pity and sadness for the lonely Noah. The pangs of guilt eating Lavi raw as he watched the once proud and strong Noah playing cards against the pictures of his dearest family.

"Why don't you join me in a game, Lavi?" the first words that Tyki spoke made Lavi jump in surprise. The soldier was suspicious of the offer, but was also taken aback by the solemn tone that Tyki used on him. Tyki used to have a cocky voice, a nobleman's upbringing that was the wet dreams of ladies worldwide. But now Tyki just sounded worn out and old, a total contradiction to the Tyki that Lavi made friends with. _He said "me" instead of "us", meaning that he knows he's just playing with himself and not pretending like a blind fool that that is his real family in front of him…._

Lavi shook his head as he felt part of his energy coming back to him, "Nah, I'll pass. You-"

"You _will_ play with me, Lavi of the Black Order. And you _will _win against me or I'll throw you to my Gate's demons," Tyki magically passed a couple of poker cards into Lavi's open palms and the nobleman held his own as he leaned back to the couch chair behind him, "besides, there's nothing to do here,"

Lavi threw a card into the circle, making sure that he didn't knock down the picture of Sheril on the way. As he heard Tyki's words in that same monotonous voice, he quirked an eyebrow, "you mean that your Gate is fixed already?"

"I don't give 2 cents about my broken Gate. The apocalypse that those blasted angels had prophesized is already ongoing, so what's the use of fixing my doggone Gate? I really don't care about anything anymore," Tyki ended his proclamation with a growl with fury in his voice now.

Lavi kept his mouth shut as he thought about Tyki's words; there was truth in those angered words, but Lavi couldn't find a way to make Tyki come back from his sphere of depression. After a few long and silent minutes of playing around in circles, Lavi tried a different approach, "you're this Gate's Master. Surely Allen would've-"

"Allen is _dead_," Tyki hissed menacingly as if Lavi had spoken a taboo word in public. Tyki pulled his attention from his cards and glared at Lavi with eyes that could kill a normal human being, "the Gatekeeper is _gone,_ Satan is _sleeping _and the Gates are _broken._ Allen is _dead_…."

Like flipping a coin to its other side, Tyki's furious face dropped into a façade of melancholy and regret, "Allen was always the responsible one among us," Tyki whispered as his eyes gazed with a faraway look and a sad smile, "that little shounen made me feel alive for once in my accursed life. He made me feel _loved_,"

"I know that feeling," Lavi smiled on his own, putting his card on top of the growing pile of cards.

But Tyki only snuffed Lavi's support, "do you now? Allen saved someone like me, a person who didn't deserve to live and someone who definitely didn't deserve salvation... But Allen did; He called me, saved my ass from burning and literally _chose _me as a Master. He sacrificed his line to the throne to save sorry sinners like me… And you claim that you _know_ that feeling?"

Lavi chose his next words wisely and carefully, "I… Can't lie; I don't know. I don't know how it feels like to have spent time with Allen and know that he saved your life even though you think you don't deserve it. I don't know how it feels like be in debt with Allen and know that you can't repay him for all the good that he has done," this time, Lavi made sure that he spoke the truth, "but I _do_ know the feeling you have towards Allen. I know how it feels like to lose someone as precious as him, and I know how he can make everyone he meets to feel love and be loved. I love him just as much as you do, so don't assume I don't know an inkling of what you're feeling, Tyki,"

"You sure don't look like you know it,"

"That's because I'm doing something rather than mourning and crying out regrets over bottles of drinks," Lavi indicated Tyki's hidden shelves of wines and beers behind him, "Allen's not _dead_, Tyki. I won't acknowledge that until I see him myself, and nothing's gonna stop me. You may know and love Allen from the beginning, but I have something that you don't; hope. Hope that Allen's still alive, and faith that he's still waiting for me to come get him,"

Tyki laughed gaily, "Faith? Hope? Love? That sounds like something that God would say,"

"There is no _God_," Lavi denied as he remembered all the times he and the Black Order soldiers fought valiantly in the war against demons, "God didn't save me from the demons, He wasn't the one that introduced me to you Noahs and ultimately changed my whole life. He didn't help me when I chose to journey down here to save the one I love, and He was _definitely _not the one that made me feel this way towards Allen Walker,"

Tyki smiled a mysterious smile like the old Tyki, before the Noah dropped his cards and stopped the game. Lavi choked on his words as Tyki won the game of cards, swallowing his breath and his hand itching to bring out his hammer in defense. Lavi didn't move at all as Tyki finally stood up from his seat and summoned his black armor with magic. Tyki puts on his black and silver gloves and unsheathed his sword that glistened against the sparkling fire. This time, Lavi stood up and got ready for the battle that was to come with his head held up high and his 1 eye hardened with dignity.

"Well? What are you waiting for? The portal's that way," Tyki pointed to the next door after putting his favorite sword back into its rich leather scabbard. He gloated inwardly at Lavi's shock expression as he tugged on his armor tightly, "You've been through Hell –literally speaking- all for the sake of the one you love. I don't think it can get anymore harder than _that_!"

Releasing his breath with a relieved sigh and a thankful face, Lavi's respect of the Master grown massively. Tyki pulled onto his right arm to give Lavi the last mark, "Take this mark from the Master of the Seventh Gate of Hell, Tyki Mikk. You _deserve_ it,"

After giving a one-sided man hug to his recovered friend, Lavi went on his way to the revealed door, "Hey, Tyki-"he paused for a moment, "what makes you think that you didn't deserve to be saved by Allen?"

Tyki took a moment of comprehension, before he turned a dreamy smile towards the waiting soldier. Tyki himself opened the door for Lavi, and pushed Lavi away after whispering his little secret, "Because Allen knows that mass murderers like me also wants to find peace deep down in our hearts,"

* * *

_I guess you were expecting a fight breaking out between Lavi and Tyki, but I rather picture this instead because it had more feeling in it (in my opinion) It makes me so giddy when I hear from you guys again, just jumping around like a real banshee and getting weird looks from my golden retriever, Merlin haha I'll still update as fast as I can, so I hope you'll bear with me! Let me take this time to wish all these people a wonderful day =D_

**Kiari Walker**

**allenfan**

**Greenfeathers88**

**Diamond Lotus-chan**

**Andune Carnesir**

**The Weirdo In The Corner**

**Ennael**

**xXSakuloverXx**

**Koike**

**MercenaryCrime**

**ThatAnonGirl**

**MidnaWolf**

**gemma. jean. kim**

**theinternetisunhealthy**

**Astarael of Charter**

**RianLena**

**nadLeeH'108**

**Trixea**

**Tristilla ex Tenebrae**

**KnB fan**

**Semper Tardius**

**ChaosKnight005**

**DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky**

**Emma Buitendijik**

**Guest**

**Princess Merleen**

**Kynater**

**Lis-d**

**Pharaohyamifan**

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad**

**PheonixShadow**

**AnGell012**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies**

**KamenAkuma**

**sakisaria**

**Marinne Karneval**

**Gumifan**

**AnsemMesna**

**gjedsoe1**

**The Bakura's Muffin Company**

**Pendraco**

**blueraven7227**

**Fate Alitheia**

**neverstopkeepwalking**

**MentallyWriting**

**Baylee1100**

**Rain makes me cry**

**AU Queen**

**adeptitachipoker**

**Liquid Twilight**

**VeridianSoul**

**Ai Xing**

**Eternal Happiness**

**MaiganW18640**

**seaoftrees**

**Psycho-Jellybean**

**awesomeliciousnes**

**kuro fiore01**

**SemperCarpeDiem**

**Happycafegirl**

**arsenal6**

**Pendraco**

**Visitor (Guest)**

**alice.i19**

**YuukimiNakashi**

**Seraphinit**

**Time to be**

**DGMx 07 ghost lover**

**ChibiNekooo**

**pyrobookwyrm**

**white neko 07**

**silver neko 08**

**an1malover**

**MaxAngelOfDeath**


	23. Chapter 23

Lavi had expected to be thrown into another dimension of Hell, but instead of meeting fire and blood-hungry demons, he entered into a normal-looking hallway. In both directions there stretched long hallways that showed no end, and Lavi chose the first way he thought of. Through these hallowed corridors hung painted portraits of demons fighting with the angels from heaven. War stories were written in the long, flowing scrolls that were colored brown of age and ancient language of the demonic kind were highly praised in passing flags that hung below the tall ceilings. Like watching an unmoving movie, Lavi read the stories about the beginning of creation through the demons' eyes, how Satan ruled the demons with an iron fist and armed with powerful forbidden magic. Lavi could not see Satan in his true form, as the many pictures that told the story about the dissention of first fallen angel were either blacked out with blotted ink or burnt with vicious fire.

Occasionally, Lavi could pick up on the soft sounds of people groaning or moaning, but his keen eyesight saw nothing that could've made the painful voices. There was a shackling of chains as if someone was trying to break free of them, but Lavi paid no heed to the assumed dead souls that were being imprisoned down below. As he passed one of the many tinted windows, he saw the weather turning worse, churning out more fiery red lightning and the booming thunder was getting closer. _This must be that castle I saw from Allen's Main Gate! _His thoughts coming back to the undead Gatekeeper, Lavi quickened his pace and used his instincts as his guidance to his last target.

_Turn back! Turn back now before it's too late! _Lavi's mind shouted out loud as Lavi strode closer and closer. Before him stood the largest doors that he has ever seen, and also the most ominous; with red and black as the main colors of these stronghold doors, the sides were adorned with golden curtains and shining little stars that were plucked from the night sky. At both sides of this massive door stood 2 vigilant statues that looked like those guardians that guarded the Egyptian Kings' tomb; with heads of jackals and bodies of a human male, the stoned guardians stood guard with long, sharpened spears in their hands. The doorway held no lock, but had another method of keeping outsiders from barging in unattended. With a large circular piece directly in the center of the 2 doors, the magical lock had 7 holes around its empty sides. Lavi could see the small mechanical pieces behind this big bolt, but the intriguing pieces were motionless as if waiting for someone to unlock them and give them life once more.

Lavi was about to look behind this humongous latch that bolted the giant doors when his face was nearly sliced off by a falling spear.

"None shall pass!" growled a deep voice of the ancient age. Lavi stepped safely back as he saw the 2 stoned guardians came to life with golden eyes instead of lifeless ones. With their spears in their hands, they pointed their weapons threateningly at Lavi. Lavi was about to take out his hammer to smash these Egyptian guardians to stone boulders when his right arm glowed red.

One by one, the Gates' Marks shone brightly from his right arm starting from the Earl's. The First Gate Mark disappeared from his right arm and into one of the many empty holes of the passive lock. Lavi could hear the cracking sound of the mechanical pieces of the magical lock, the round parts forcing itself to turn and thus moving the lock into life. Then came Road's Mark, making its way into the hole below the Earl's. Again, Lavi heard the shackling noise of chains moving and turning from behind the lock as the Second Gate Mark worked its magic. Jasdero and Devit's mark, followed by Sheril's own came after and helped the magic. Lulubell and Skinn's Gate Marks made the lock groan into life as if awakened from its everlasting slumber. Lastly came Tyki's Seventh Gate, which was located right above the magical lock. The lock wheezed and screeched as the last Gate Mark glowed bright red while casting its lawful spell onto the resisting lock. With a final cracking sound that shook the echoic hallway, the lock broke into half.

The 2 statues immediately went back to their immobile state after returning to their guarding poses, granting Lavi silent permission to go forward. The Black Order sheathed his hammer once again, this time feeling nervous as he saw wispy shadows oozing out from the creaks of the doors. Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage to face his last challenge, Lavi pushed open the doors.

He was in a throne room. The biggest throne room that could house many kings and queens for eons to come. With golden and silver curtains that furnished the sides, the room was filled with nothing but the most exclusive adornments deserved especially to the highest royalties. The ceiling was not of human built, as there was a magical night sky filled with glittering stars that covered the entire stretch of the roof. Lavi knew it was a throne room not by the expensive ornaments, but by the golden throne that sat at end of the walkway.

_Allen!_

His dead heart skipped into life as his eye fell into the sleeping figure that almost radiated light in the dark throne room. The Noah was sleeping with his grand Crown Clown on, his white head lying daintily on someone's lap. Allen's sleek body was on a mountain of red pillows and Crown Clown's long cape covered his body like a thick white blanket of clouds. Sitting on the throne with Allen's defenseless head on his muscular lap was someone that looked almost like a hybrid of both Tyki and Sheril; he had the nobility standing like Sheril, but also obtained Tyki's well-built body that screamed perfection. He had maturity in those red eyes while his shoulders sat squared back like a true warrior. The armor that protected this powerful body was of the demonic kind, with a kindle of human touch buried deep within its black metal. His silvery gloved hands were caressing Allen's white hair softly, totally contradictory of the killer that was within this human body.

"**I am Neah Walker, Prince of Hell,"** the silky-soft yet commanding voice that could destroy human races spoke out to the only person in the throne room aside from the sleeping beauty in his lap, **"What does someone alive, yet dead, come to the Hell's Palace?"**

As Lavi made eye contact with the Prince of Hell, something deep inside his soul compelled him to bow before this royal figure. But Lavi denied this strange feeling as he continued to stand tall and bravely stare at Neah. Upon seeing Lavi's strong willpower, Neah let out a sign of surprise before wearing his emotionless mask once more.

Lavi stepped forward politely before looking at the slumbering Allen once again, "I'm here to get Allen. He needs to close his Gate and stop the apocalypse, Your Highness," he spoke with confidence, underlying his creeping fear for this man. Lavi shivered as the man stopped his caressing and glared straight at him with a growing frown on that handsome face. He knew that 1 word from the Prince could send him to eternal damnation before he could even blink an eye, and Lavi knew that he must step cautiously around the nobleman. He had the courtesy of looking down as Neah scrutinized the visitor further with a sharp eye. The silence was becoming pregnant as Lavi could feel himself breathing deeply, the cold breaths coming out in small puffs.

Neah wondered to himself about this newcomer. In here, before the presence of the Hell Prince, Lavi was neither dead nor alive. He was somewhere in the middle, casted down into Hell before his time finished. Neah knew by then who this man was: a man who can travel to and fro while passing both the state of dead and alive. In the olden times, mages called these people for what they were. They were Walkers. Currently, there was only 2 Walkers that was ever depicted in the history of demons; both He and Allen.

_**But this man… He does not yet know the power that he now wields…**_

"**You must be Lavi of the Black Order?" **Neah forsaken his royal voice, to be replaced by a friendlier tone. A surprised look from the weary traveler from Earth told him everything he knew. Neah let out a small chuckle unnatural for the merciless image of the Hell Prince. His hand continued his smooth caress as he gazed on his smaller Noah, **"Allen spoke of you, in his dreams. You must be very dear to him; he never talks carelessly in his sleep before…."**

Then, Neah's unforgiving glare came back into view, **"But your words hold no sway around me, Lavi. Allen is sleeping now, and there's nothing you can do to wake him up,"**

This angered Lavi. Taking another step forward closer to the sitting Prince, Lavi yelled, "Are you kidding me?! Earth, the home where both you and I came from, is _dying_! The apocalypse is here and there's nothing but chaos and destruction in the streets! The angels aren't doing anything to help us and we humans are defenseless, acting like sitting meat! Demons are everywhere now and they're killing millions even as we speak!-"

"**AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?!" **Prince Neah roared right back, power bursting out of his anger, **"whose fault is it, truly, that Earth is in this Godforsaken mess? Whose fault is it that the 7 Gates are left without its loyal Masters? Whose fault is it that precious Allen **_**is here, sleeping and cannot be awakened?!"**_

Lavi had no words to speak as the barbed words spiked both his mind and heart. _It's…. My fault…. _Lavi gritted his teeth in frustration and he felt painful tears in his closed eye. The heart that he thought that no longer beat, was beating softly now as if amplifying his raw guilt. Through blurry eye, he saw the sleeping Allen on Neah's lap, unfazed by the man's outburst as he slumbered on without a trouble. As he remembered the smile on Allen's sweet face and the soft touch of his pale fingers on his cheek, Lavi's heart beat faster. The sweet memories and feelings he had for his loved one was coming alive with a vengeance now, making Lavi cry out in sadness. He didn't care that Neah, the grand Prince of Hell, was watching him. He didn't care that he was half-dead and half-whatever. He didn't care about anything at all as he fell to his knees and cried, his bottled-green eye never leaving the sight of the angelic Allen.

_Was I too late, Allen?_

Prince Neah didn't say a word as he watched the strong man of that had braved all 7 Gates without looking back, broke down and cried in front of him. For centuries now, he had boringly watched many people cry in front of him, begging him for worthless salvation and futilely bribing him with human wealth. He watched the rise of empires and the falls of mighty kingdoms during his reign with Father, watched as women die and children scream. But nothing can compare to the feeling he had as he watched this young man cry right now. For some unknown reason, he felt _moved_. Here was not a man that neither cried for help nor begged for mercy. Lavi was crying of the loss of his loved one that he endured Hell for. Without knowing whether he would succeed and having limited knowledge of the ways of demons, Lavi had nothing to support him but the hammer in his hand and a mere feather in his pocket. For the first time in his demonic life, the ruthless Prince of Hell felt _sorrow_ and _pain_.

"**Lavi…." **Prince Neah's voice spoke out calmly, making Lavi breath in deeply to catch his breath. The Prince waited patiently –against his impatient nature- as Lavi picked himself up steadily with a bloodshot eye that mirrored his own misery and despair, **"I cannot wake Allen for you, truly I cannot. Even if I wanted to, with all my heart, I am not the one that can awaken the sleeping Gatekeeper,"**

"If you, as the Prince of Hell, can't wake Allen up, who can?" Lavi asked, hope flaring faintly, and "Tell me, _please_," Lavi begged with all his beating heart.

Before Neah could answer him, however, a bursting sound was heard before the doors behind Lavi cracked under pressure. The mighty Hell doors broke into pieces as large rocks that were once the Egyptian guardians were thrown to the sides. Demons in maleficent angel armor came a-flying in with their swords blazing. Out stepped the puppet master that commandeered the entire orchestra and Lavi growled as he unsheathed his hammer,

"Malcolm!"

The Central's mastermind only smiled evilly, with hunger in his eyes. With open arms and a laughter fitted for a demon rather than a human, Malcolm controlled the army of demons as he walked smugly forward, "I'm here to _kill_ Satan!"

* * *

_I do hope you're enjoying this chapter update, it's the result of your motivation to me~ I just had a Skype conference call with the Japanese students from Osaka High School from Japan, it was really fun and exciting! A reader asked me how did Allen died; let's just say that he 'died' due to emotional distress because he saw Tyki sacrificed his life for him. I mean, who wouldn't break after seeing their loving guardian dying before their very eyes? Allen didn't die in a technical way that we all know of since he's already considered dead already -he is the Gatekeeper of Hell after all, so he's gotta be dead- That's all I can say for now, because anymore explanation would be spoilers to you! haha_

_Just a fair warning: this story is about to meet its end pretty soon, so I hope you'll still be here to shout out your opinions to me! Once you kick my ass out of procrastination, I wish you a very great day =D_

**Kiari Walker**

**allenfan**

**Greenfeathers88**

**Diamond Lotus-chan**

**Andune Carnesir**

**The Weirdo In The Corner**

**Ennael**

**xXSakuloverXx**

**Koike**

**MercenaryCrime**

**ThatAnonGirl**

**MidnaWolf**

**gemma. jean. kim**

**theinternetisunhealthy**

**Astarael of Charter**

**RianLena**

**nadLeeH'108**

**Trixea**

**Tristilla ex Tenebrae**

**KnB fan**

**Semper Tardius**

**ChaosKnight005**

**DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky**

**Emma Buitendijik**

**Guest**

**Princess Merleen**

**Kynater**

**Lis-d**

**Pharaohyamifan**

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad**

**PheonixShadow**

**AnGell012**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies**

**KamenAkuma**

**sakisaria**

**Marinne Karneval**

**Gumifan**

**AnsemMesna**

**gjedsoe1**

**The Bakura's Muffin Company**

**Pendraco**

**blueraven7227**

**Fate Alitheia**

**neverstopkeepwalking**

**MentallyWriting**

**Baylee1100**

**Rain makes me cry**

**AU Queen**

**adeptitachipoker**

**Liquid Twilight**

**VeridianSoul**

**Ai Xing**

**Eternal Happiness**

**MaiganW18640**

**seaoftrees**

**Psycho-Jellybean**

**awesomeliciousnes**

**kuro fiore01**

**SemperCarpeDiem**

**Happycafegirl**

**arsenal6**

**Pendraco**

**Visitor (Guest)**

**alice.i19**

**YuukimiNakashi**

**Seraphinit**

**Time to be**

**DGMx 07 ghost lover**

**ChibiNekooo**

**pyrobookwyrm**

**white neko 07**

**silver neko 08**

**an1malover**

**MaxAngelOfDeath**

**91kaycee**

**hoshiseichan**

_You readers are such lovely people, there wouldn't be a story without your support!_


End file.
